D Force
by FernClaw
Summary: Lucemon has rerisn to power, and the Legendary Warrior are needed once more. But this time, they'll need the help of the first two Digimon to defeat him. Their Spirits were lost to the ages... can they be found in time to stop Lucemon's new reign?
1. Destiny's Call

_Posted on: June 2, 2009_

_Prologue:_

_Seishin and Gaia were lovers. They were two weary beings, who searched in vain for a safe place. They were refugees of a great and terrible war. They sought out a place where they could live in peace. They escaped their world in hopes of finding a new one. When they could not, together, they created a new world, free of war. _

_Not long after, new creatures appeared, also searching for a safe place to live. They happily accepted them into their land. As time passed, many creatures came to live there and plants flourished with life. The land was rich and new families formed. Even Seishin and Gaia had a strong family. Their ten children would become vital to the peace._

_Yet, even in these prosperous and peaceful times, disputes would emerge. The quarrels soon lead to clashes between different factions. Gaia and Seishin tried their hardest to relieve the fighting, but their efforts were not enough. They decided to endow each of their children with one element, to help ease the tensions. They taught them the values of becoming a dependable warrior._

_The Eldest Son, Trojan became the warrior of Wood and plants. Vulcan became the warrior of Earth. Mermai, the eldest of two daughters, became the warrior of Water. Wise became the warrior of Steel. Beet became the Warrior of Thunder and Lightning. Sphinx became the warrior of Darkness. Garuru became the warrior of Light. Iris, the youngest daughter became the warrior of Wind. Grey became the warrior of Flame. Megatheriu, the youngest child became the warrior of Ice._

_For a while, they were able to keep the peace. That was until a war between beast like creatures and human like creatures broke out. No amount of arbitration could relive the fighting. It seemed as though Seishin's and Gaia's ideal world was created in vain. _

_Then an angel rose up and settled the quarrel. He spoke of peace and kindness, and living together as one. Seishin and Gaia were so moved; they proclaimed the Angel as the leader. They thought with his just ideals, pure heart, and firm hand, he could lead._

_But Power corrupts even the purest hearts._

_War soon riddled the once beautiful lands. Endless fighting occurred at every which turn. There was no escape from the total chaos. The Angel who was thought to be good and just, had turned into a power hungry maniac. He was a monster. He blamed Seishin and Gaia for his misdeeds. _

_Seishin and Gaia of course were innocent. They were pure untainted beings, and had done nothing wrong. The corrupt Angel however, saw it differently. He knew he was to rule over all. He knew his word was law. He knew that he would be great. _

_And to be great, Seishin and Gaia must fall. _

_The Angel devised a plan and broke into the Fortress where Seishin and Gaia resided with their ten children. He attacked Gaia first and killed her where she stood. This sent Seishin into a rage of blinding fury. The Angel took advantage of the grief ridden warrior and murdered him too. _

_It had been the youngest of the two daughters who raised the alarm. Iris had almost walked in on the scene and would have been killed too. She woke her siblings and they raced after the fleeing murderer. They caught up with him just as the battling forces of the Angel arrived. _

_The ten warriors stood at the ready, to avenge their parents and save their home. The Angel quickly told his troops that the warrior siblings were traitors to their parents and the laws. They had killed their parents in an act of defiance._

_The troops of both sides were stunned; the ten warriors were kind and trustworthy. They couldn't have killed their own parents…_

_One son, Sphinx, the loyalist and most truthful, stepped forward and explained the bloody scene in the castle's throne room. The troops of both sides were enraged with the Angel. He lied and deceived them all. The Angel knew he had to act fast. He dove and attacked Sphinx. _

_The other nine warriors charged into battle, lead by Trojan the eldest of the siblings. He and his brother, Beet attacked together. Their sisters, Iris and Mermai, drew their weapons intent on destroying the monstrous angel._

_The youngest brother stopped his sisters. Megatheriu told them that if they killed the Angel, they were just as bad as he was. Killing was not the answer in his eyes. The Angel took this moment and attacked the two sisters and then the youngest brother. They were fatally wounded. _

_Wise and Volcan were outraged and attacked the beastly Angel. They too were fatally hit. Trojan and Beet tried to hold the angel down again. They were struck down like flies. That left three of the ten siblings left. Sphinx charged in and tackled the Angel. His brothers Grey and Garuru, followed at his heels. _

_The Angel threw Sphinx off and defeated him as well. Grey and Garuru were the last two left. Their fallen siblings were dying and they all knew it. They transferred what was left of their strength to the last two brothers. The eight siblings died trying to defend their home and each other. When the last of their strength was gone, they faded away._

_It was a fierce battle. Grey and Garuru had cornered the Angel multiple times, but he slipped away each time. Finally Garuru out smarted the fiendish Angel, he and Grey opened a portal to the core of their world, and locked the angel away. They defeated the monster, but in doing so used up too much of their own strength. _

_They gave their spirits and the spirits of their siblings to three pure, Celestial Angels. The dying brothers entrusted the Celestial Angels with the knowledge that the corrupt Angel would return, but so would the ten warriors._

_It is said, that when the Angel rises once, the Warriors shall return to defeat him and protect their home. If the Angel succeeds and returns to power, Gaia and Seishin shall return… _

* * *

Chapter One  
Destiny's Call

_In the upper Midwestern United States_

Amity Park; a great place to live... that is if you don't mind the daily ghost attacks and visited from paranormal beings. This is the home of the famous Danny Phantom, local ghost teen superhero. It is also the hometown of one Danny Fenton, Samantha "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley.

Everything started out like every other day. The three woke up, went to school, kicked ghost butt and went home; same old, same old for Team Phantom. Why are they called that? It's quite simple of course; Danny Fenton is half ghost due to an accident that happened in his parents' lab. His ghost half is known as Danny Phantom, It's not hard to figure out really… and yet no one has been able to put two and two together.

Anyway, it started as a normal day. It was May, close to the end of the school year for the infamous trio. May is also crunch time; that time to get in any last minute assignments, tests and of course, the coming of the dreaded final exams.

"I can't wait to be done with school" A dark haired, pale boy sighed, throwing his book bag on his bed. His two best friends followed suit, and collapsed on the floor.

"Almost done, We just have our English Exam left… on Monday!" An African American boy replied, sounding annoyed. It was a Wednesday after all. He appeared to be the epitome of the word Geek, thick glasses, techy and never left home without his beloved PDA. Sitting next to him was the female epitome of the word Goth. She too was pale like the first boy, wore almost all black, found the paranormal fascinating, and was an Ultra-Recylo-Vegetarian.

The girl sighed, "Yeah, our worst subject… Well beside math for you Danny." She said lightly. Danny, the dark hired boy, glared at her. She grinned back devilishly.

Danny rolled his eyes, "At least we know what the Exam is. We just have to retell a famous myth… Easy enough right?"

"I guess so. Sam, what myth did you two get again?" Tucker asked the dark haired girl.

"Some legend about the two lovers… and an evil angel…"

Tucker snickered, "That's perfect for you two!" Sam held up a fist, shutting Tucker up. Sam has had a crush on Danny for years and never had the courage to speak up and tell him.

Silence lingered over them, until Tucker's stomach rumbled loudly. "so uh, who's up for Nasty Burger?" He asked brightly, earning bemused smiles from Danny and Sam.

"Nasty Burger it is!" The three teens jumped to their feet and left to go to their favorite food service place.

* * *

_In Jiyugaoka, Tokyo Japan…_

"Kanbara! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

A dark haired teenager was standing on the sidewalk outside his best friend's house. He was tired of waiting and was debating on whether he should leave without his brunette friend.

"I'm coming Kouji! Be patient would ya?" A shouted response came from a second story window.

The boy on the sidewalk, Kouji, scowled up at the now empty window. "I've been patient long enough! I'm leaving!" Kouji turned to walk down the street when he collided with his hyperactive friend, who had just sprinted down the front steps of his house.

"Takuya… You never cease to tick me off. I often wonder why I hang out with you…" Kouji growled lightly.

The brunette grinned, "Aw, you love me and you know it."

Kouji swatted at Takuya, "Do not. I blame the digital world."

"Get out of Egypt Kouji. You're in denial." Takuya sprinted away as Kouji chased after the other boy.

"That was so lame!" Kouji shouted. They rounded a corner and ran a few more blocks. Finally their destination came into view. They slowed to a brisk walk as the pair reached the park. Kouji punched Takuya's arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being such a loser… Honestly Takuya." Koji said with an exasperated sigh. Takuya just smiled happily.

"Hey! Kouji! Takuya!" A feminine voice cut through the spring air. Kouji and Takuya looked up to a large, old cherry tree. A tall blonde girl wearing mostly lavender, was waving at them enthusiastically. The boys ran over to her and their other friends who, (unlike them) were on time.

"Brother, you're late." A dark haired boy said. He was Kouichi; Kouji's long lost twin brother. His hair was shorter than Kouji's considerably. Kouji's was long enough to tie back in a ponytail after all. They were almost polar opposites, save for their looks. Same dark hair, same deep blue eyes and same pale complexion. Kouichi was wearing a long sleeved maroon shirt with a green t-shirt over top, and white pants.

Kouji just pointed at Takuya in explanation. "Lemme guess; It was Taki's fault?" the larger and oldest boy said. His name was JP, short for JunPei. He had reddish brown hair and soft brown eyes. JP was wearing his trademark bright blue body suit.

"It was not!" Takuya argued back, blushing scarlet. He adjusted the olive colored hat on his head, and the goggles that sat on top of that. He folded his arms and pouted, covering part of his yellow undershirt. He was also wearing a bright red T-shirt and khaki shorts.

The youngest, Tommy, laughed "Takuya! You're always late!" The others laughed along, making Takuya pout more and blush a richer shade of red. Tommy was like a little brother to Takuya. He was wearing a white shirt, light yellow shorts and his large, trademark yellow-orange hat.

"So what? We're here right?" Kouji added lightly, with a slight smile. As much as he was annoyed by Takuya's…Takuya-ness; he was Kouji's best friend, and he had to put up some defense for the brunette. Kouji brushed some stray strands of hair back under his navy and gray bandana. He removed his blue jacket, showing his bright yellow shirt that contrasted heavily with his dark gray shorts and white sneakers.

The blonde girl, Zoe smiled. "Yeah! Let's have a good time!" She exclaimed happily. Her long hair fluttered in the breeze. She was wearing a lavender top, hat, and matching short skirt. She was holding a basket for the picnic that the children were going to have.

The six children sat down and began to talk and catch up on life. Though they were all close in relationship, they lived a good distance apart. They never lived closer than they do now, and only two attended the same school. It was a fateful spring day about two years ago that brought the group together.

It had been a normal day when they, along with hundreds of other children, received a call on their cell phones. Children took the trains from all over Japan and arrived in a place known as the D-Terminal. There they would board a special train, later known as Trailmon, and arrived into a vast and very dangerous world. The six had arrived into the Digital World, inhabited by strange and wonderful beings known as Digimon.

At first, it was just Takuya, JP, Tommy, and Zoe traveling together. Takuya was the first to find his spirit, and by spirit, I mean the ancient spirit of Flame. The four encountered Kouji when he found his spirit, the ancient spirit of Light. Kouji continued on his own while Tommy, Zoe, and JP find their spirits; Tommy; the ancient spirit of Ice, Zoe; the ancient spirit of Wind, and JP; the ancient spirit of Thunder.

Kouji later joined the team when the evil Warrior of Earth showed up and attacked. He was stronger than the five children and possessed a powerful form; a Beast spirit. Then the hunt for the mysterious Beast spirits was on. Kouji was the first to find out that beast spirits, while powerful, are difficult to control. Takuya was the next to learn this lesson. He lost control and tried to kill his friends.

After they all obtained their beast spirits, the group of five warriors headed towards the Rose Morning Star. There they encountered a strong, dark warrior. His name was Duskmon, and he was more powerful than the group could have imagined. He was the corrupted Warrior of Darkness, and Kouji's twin brother.

After many near fatal encounters with him, Kouji and Takuya purified the spirits. Soon after that, they confronted Cherubimon. Once he was defeated, they realized that the world was still in danger, but by an even greater threat. Lucemon, a banished angel Digimon, was gathering data so he could return to power.

In the end, the Legendary Warriors won and things fell back to the way they were. Even though things did return to normal, the group was changed in more ways than one. The ties to the digital world kept the group a tightly knit bunch.

Then, Takuya's cell phone rang. Then Kouji's did. Soon all six of the small electrical devices were ringing and rattling. A single message appeared on the screens of the phones.

_The Digital World needs you once more. Are you up to the task?_

Zoe exchanged excited glances with JP and Kouichi. Kouji was grinning to himself. Tommy and Takuya looked like they could have burst with exhilaration. The six quickly answered yes and their phones began to glow brightly. They changed shape and color, fitting snuggly into their palms. The D-Tectors were back.

_Lucemon is on the rise to power. We need your help chosen wielders of the ancient Spirits. You must find the spirits of the first two Digimon. They reside in human children such as you. Find them, and return to the digital world. They are the key to Lucemon's downfall. Good luck._

"How are we going to find the spirits? There are over 8 million children living in the world!" JP Exclaimed after the message had sunk in.

"8 million…" That alone seemed to discourage the group. Not to mention finding the ancient spirits of the first Digimon would be no easy task. They gave a unified groan.

"I wish we had more insight about these two Digimon spirits…" Zoe voiced sullenly.

Takuya nodded and tied to lift the mood, "We'll just have to try anyway. We need to do research and see what we come up with."

Kouichi grinned, "It can't be too hard… right?"

"To the Library!" Takuya declared enthusiastically.

Kouji made a choked laughing sound, "I'm impressed Takuya. You actually know what a library is!"

* * *

_AT THE LIBRARY!!!!_

"Does ANYONE have any idea what the first two Digimon could've been?"

They had been searching through books for hours; mainly fairytales, folklore, legends, and recent electrical anomalies. So far their efforts were fruitless. The best they had was part of a legend that sounded similar to the legend of the Ten Legendary warriors, a series of power surges in a small town in America, and a legend of five celestial beings. Nothing on Two original beings… or what they could be.

"What do we have again?" Takuya asked, sounding as disappointed as everyone else.

Kouichi glanced at a list he made. "Well there's that folk tale about the Angel and the Ten Warriors; but it's lacking in information because that book has long since fallen apart."

"There's also that legend on five celestial beings… Again not much information… I guess it's about Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon… And two others…" Zoe said peering at Kouichi's list.

"And there's that report on a series of electrical anomalies in a small American town." Kouichi finished.

A collective sigh passed through the group. "So now what do we do?" JP asked.

"We keep looking." Kouji said firmly.

Takuya grinned, "Come on guys! There's nothing we can't do! We've done the impossible time and again!" The mood lifted significantly among the spirit holders.

"We can do it!" Tommy said with a smile. He held an older book, its title long since worn away. If it were still legible, it would have read 'The Tiger and The Dragon: The Creators of Life and Death'.

* * *

FC: Well that was a major leapt out of the way. And quite possibly my longest first chapter to date. DO NOT EXPECT THIS LENGTH ALL THE TIME!!! I am far to lazy to acheive 3000 + words per chapter.

REVIEW I SAYS

EDIT: Due to my EXTREME stupidity, I accidentally deleted my summary... oops. Fixed that now! IGNORE THE ONE ON THE EMAIL THINGY


	2. Spirit Hunt

Posted on: June 6, 2009

Fc: BACK IS I!  
Fern: Oh dear... Here we go...  
Fc: Oh Can it you. Anyway, here comes another exciting installment of D-Force!  
(Please Do Not Expect any Updates untill AFTER Wednesday, I have Fianl Exams starting this Week and I need to Study!)

Disclaimer: (I swear, If I ever remember to put this on Chapter one, THe world will end) Fernclaw does not own Digimon nor Danny Phantom. They belong to the respectable owners. I DO however own my idea and several concepts yet to be seen.

* * *

Chapter Two  
Spirit Hunt

Zoe dropped her backpack on her bed. She tipped its contents on the bed. Several books fell from her bag. She wanted to continue the research at home over the weekend, while the library was closed. She gathered them up one by one and put them on her desk. She came across an older, more worn book. Its title had faded away.

_I don't remember picking this one out… Maybe one of the guys had it and it got mixed into my things. _She carefully opened the book. She sneezed from the dust that coated the cover and binding of the pages. She skimmed the first page. It was a table of contents written in elaborate hand written handwriting.

"This thing belongs in a museum not a library…" she commented to herself as she read the different sections. A few titles caught her eye.

'_The Sturdy Flame… The Little Polar Bear… The Calm Breeze… The Lightning Bug_…' She frowned not liking how the titles bore a strange similarity to the ancient warriors "The White Wolf…? The Raging Fire…?! This is about us!" She gasped in disbelief, nearly dropping the book.

Zoe was shocked to see that chapters about her and her friends were not first stories, rather half way down the page. She read the first chapter's title. _'The Tiger and The Dragon: The Creators of Life and Death' _

"I wonder…" She whispered, turning to the first story, only to discover the pages she sought were missing_ …_ gone, fallen out from old age.

"Damn." She shut the book and sat down at her computer. She began to search for the book on the web, hoping someone knew the missing story. She turned on her laptop and began to search when a window popped up.

_RoseWithThorns invites you to a video chat._

Zoe looked pleasantly surprised as she selected 'accept' with her cursor.

* * *

Sam sat at her computer, staring emptily into the screen of her laptop. She was lying on her bed trying to work on her English final. Her analog clock flashed 9:30pm. She blinked and realized now as a good time to start the web cam session. She enjoyed talking to her pen pal. Sam had met her on a trip to Italy a few years ago. She used to live in Italy but has since moved back to her country of birth, Japan. They had a 14 hour time difference to work around so their chats were limited to certain times of the day.

_ItaliaFairy accepted the video chat._

A window popped up, showing a blonde haired girl with emerald green eyes. "Hey Zoe, how're you?" Sam said brightly.

Zoe grinned, "I'm great, how're you doing?"

"I'm good. Just stressing over my stupid English final…" Sam replied with a groan.

"You have my sympathies. What do you have to do?"Zoe asked, "Maybe I could help…"

Sam smiled, "Maybe. We have to retell a myth, like rewrite it… we have partners, so it's not too bad."

"You're with Danny aren't you?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah… It's so frustrating… I mean. Danny's great and really creative… He just lacks the focus… and with all the Ghost stuff…"

Zoe grimaced, "Yeah, being the son of the 'World's Greatest Ghost Hunters' must be a drag. They like to take him with them on their hunts right?"

"Yup, makes it hard to focus on much of anything," Sam said with a light laugh, hiding the fact that Danny hunted the ghosts on his own as Danny Phantom.

Zoe smiled. "So what myth do you have to do?" she asked curiously.

"Something about two lovers desperate to find a place without war. When they don't find one, they create their own. They start a family and have ten kids and train them to be the peace keepers of their home world. Then some crazy Angel tries to kill them all…" Sam explained, "I think it's called the Tiger Gaia and the Dragon Seishin…"

Zoe's mouth hung open. Sam knew the story of the original ten warriors. She knew the original Digimon. "AncientGaiamon and AncientSeishinmon…" she whispered. The names rolled off her tongue like familiar words, though this was the first she had ever heard of them. She had part of the riddle figured out. "Sam. Does it say anything about the two lovers? Like who they were?"

Sam looked confused, "Um… not really, just their names Gaia and Seishin, why?"

"No reason, just curious." Zoe said regaining herself quickly. She quickly typed in the names, hoping to find out what they meant. She attempted to continue her conversation while searching, "So uh, what are the requirements."

Sam talked on while Zoe focused on her search. She felt bad for ignoring her friend, but the Digital World was in trouble and her first priority was figuring out who the first two Digimon were. She listened to Sam briefly as she waited for her search to yield the results.

**Seishin –Spirits**

**Gaia – Earth, Life**

_Spirits? Earth? Life?_ _What could that mean… Unless… _She glanced at the book on her desk,_ 'The Creators of Life and Death'. LIFE AND DEATH. "_That's it!_" _sheexclaimed, making Sam jump_. _She could hardly wait to tell the guys.

"What's it?" Sam asked, completely lost.

Zoe grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, just figured out this riddle the guys gave me. I can't wait to rub it in their faces! "

"Those boys…" Sam said knowingly, as she had a pair of them to deal with on a regular basis.

"Mind if I cut our talk short?" Zoe asked, "It's kind of important I tell them. It's like a contest to see who gets it first." Zoe lied elaborately.

"Sure. I'll see you soon then. You are still coming on Sunday right?"

Zoe paled; she had completely forgotten her trip to Amity Park to meet up with Sam for a few weeks. "Yes of course! I've been looking forward to it all month!" She said quickly.

Sam smiled, "Well see ya soon!" The window closed as Sam signed out. Zoe slumped in her seat. What would she do now?

"I'll talk to Takuya and the others… They need to know about the first two Digimon… if I can't go back with them, they'll be fine without me I guess…" she said to herself, still unsure. Her hand drifted over to her D-Tector, ready to contact her companions.

A bright blue-white symbol appeared on her screen. Zoe recognized it as the Symbol of Ice, Tommy was calling her. She picked up her D-Tector, "Tommy?"

"Hiya Zoe!" his voice rang out clearly from the lavender device.

"Hi to you!" Zoe said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"You don't happen to have this really old looking book do you? I got it from the Library to do more research, but now I can't find it… you didn't pick it up did you?"

Zoe glanced at the ancient book on her desk. "Yes, actually I do. Listen, I need you to help me call up everyone else. I know what the original Digimon were."

Tommy gasped, "Really?! How did you figure it out?"

"My pen pal Sam gave me the right leads…and I managed to stumble on to it… but that's not important. We need to tell everyone else. You call Kouji and Kouichi; if you're lucky you'll catch them together. I'll call Takuya and JP." Zoe said urgently, "Tell them to meet us in the park at the big oak."

"You got it Zoe!" the symbol faded away as the call ended. Zoe smiled and focused her attention on contacting JP.

"What's up Z? Any news?" JP asked after a few moments. The yellow symbol of Thunder appeared on her screen.

"Yeah, I know who the original Digimon were. We're meeting at the Oak tree ASAP. Can you come?"

JP paused, "I'll be there. See you there soon Zoe."

"See ya" Zoe said softly as his symbol faded like Tommy's had. She inhaled deeply and focused on her leader and secret crush, Takuya, the bearer of Flame.

Soon a bright orange-red symbol appeared on the dark screen. "Zoe?" Takuya's voice caught the girl off guard for a split second.

"Meeting at the Oak tree. I know the first Digimon's names and what they are. Can you come?" Zoe asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Of course. I'll be there soon, are you there already?" Takuya replied.

Zoe paused to grab her jacket, "I'm just leaving, and on my way now."

"See you then!" Takuya replied happily and the symbol of Flame faded from the screen. Zoe smiled uncertainly, could the team continue onto the Digital World without her?

* * *

Zoe walked into the park rather sullenly. She had been thinking deeply about the guys having to leave her behind. She knew that they as a group had to put the safety of both worlds first. But how could she go if she was halfway across the globe?

She looked up as she neared the giant oak tree the group chose as a meeting place. Everyone else was already there, waving here over. She put on a fake smile and ran towards them.

Kouji jumped right onto the topic at hand, "What did you find Zoe?" he asked anxiously.

"Life and Death. They're Life and Death." Zoe said breathlessly. The boys blinked mouths hanging open.

Takuya shook off the shock, "You're positive? Wow… who knew…"

"There's something else… I don't think I can go back this time guys… I'm leaving for America tomorrow."

The group fell silent. "But you have to come… We need all of the Legendary Warriors." Takuya said softly.

"I know but-"

_Digidestined,_

Takuya and the others jumped as a deep male voice spoke suddenly. Takuya dug into his pocket and retrieved his D-Tector. "It's Seraphimon!" someone whispered in surprise.

_You have solved only half of the puzzle. You must find the Spirits' Holders and go back to the Digital world. The way you entered last time will not work. You must find a new path and bring the new children with you._

"But how are we going to find them?" Kouichi wondered aloud.

_I have managed to track the Spirits' locations. They reside on a far off continent. It'll be a fair distance you will have to travel._

"Which continent?" Tommy asked curious.

_Warrior of Wind, please reach into your pocket. Your friends are going with you on your trip._

Zoe hesitantly reached into her pocket and withdrew her D-Tector and six slips of paper. Her plane ticket had been duplicated, making it possible for the team to travel together.

_Good Luck to you Legendary Warriors. _

The screen darkened. Zoe just held the tickets in disbelief. The Spirits they sought were in America.

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Complaints? Theroies? Critique?

I want to hear it please!


	3. Destination: Amity Park

Posted on June 11th, 2009

Fc: So Yes, Onwards and Upwards, literally.

* * *

Chapter Three  
Destination: Amity Park

Danny tossed in his sleep. His dark hair clung to his face and neck. Sweat dripped down his face, contorted in pain. Dark nightmares, so vivid, plagued his restless mind.

_Shadows surrounded the boy. He couldn't run, couldn't fight. They clawed at his legs and feet. Shadowy creatures moved in on him, death dripping from them like foul smell of rotten eggs. He felt all hope diminish and disappear from his body, falling into the depths of the darkness. He had almost given up when a blast of fiery warmth shot through his body. 'Don't afraid…' a voice echoed in his head._

Danny shot upright, awakened from is dream. He shivered… He felt like death itself had finally come to claim the rest of him. The boy cringed at the thought of a grim reaper like figure standing over him. He shook his head.

"It was only a dream…" He whispered to himself. _Or was it?_

He chanced a glance at his alarm clock. 4:30 am. He sighed and laid back down hoping those monsters in the shadows would leave him alone for another two hours. He had to be up and ready to go by 7 so he could accompany Sam to Midway International Airport. He groaned inwardly and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe we're coming with you!" Tommy said enthusiastically. He couldn't stop bouncing, making the whole shuttle rattle more than usual. This was his first time on an airplane.

Zoe grinned, inwardly wondering how her pen pal would take the arrival of five extra people. Then again, the team had to come up with several elaborate excuses for their sudden departure to America. That had been quite an interesting experience trying to explain the sudden appearance of plane tickets to a foreign country for a flight that left the next day. They might be able to manage again.

Takuya nudged Zoe in the arm, "You okay?"

"I'm fine; I'm just worried, that's all." Zoe said softly, so the others couldn't hear.

The brunette grinned, "It'll be fine. Worst comes to worst, we have to split up for a little while."

She looked at the floor of the shuttle to the airport. She didn't say anything. Takuya put his arm around her shoulders, "It'll be fine Z. I promise."

The shuttle came to a stop outside of the United Airways Terminal. Takuya and the gang stood outside of the massive building, gaping at its vastness.

They entered the building, holding their bags and went to check in separately. Well mostly. Everyone had been split up save for Tommy and JP, who were the only one with seats right next to each other. The rest of the team was scattered in open seats around the plane.

Takuya shook his head in disbelief as they went to wait for their plane to board. "I can't believe we're all here. On the same flight bound for America of all places." Takuya said breathlessly. "How did Seraphimon pull all of this off?"

"Hey, I guess when you're a Celestial Angel; you can pull all kinds of strings…" Kouichi said jokingly.

The group laughed. An announcement rang out over the terminal. "United Airways Flight 8463 is now boarding at Gate F12. Please have your tickets ready."

"Come on everyone!" Zoe said, trying to force some excitement into her voice. Everyone grabbed their bags and follow her to their designated gate.

They boarded the plane as their tickets were called. Zoe and Takuya were the last to board as they were the closest to the front. Tommy and JP were near the back of the plane. Kouichi was sitting two rows in front of them and Kouji was two rows in front of him, in the other aisle. Zoe took her place diagonally from Takuya.

She smiled weakly at him, "I'm nervous." She admitted.

"How come?" Takuya asked, "You're not afraid of _flying _are you!?"

She nodded, blushing. Takuya laughed. "Airplanes are different!" Zoe hissed, swatting at him.

Takuya just grinned. "We'll be okay Zoe," He said reassuringly.

* * *

Takuya fell asleep after awhile. They had been about ten hours into their twelve hour flight, and most everyone had slipped off into the land of dreams about an hour or two ago.

_The air was dark, and heavy. The landscape before Takuya was decimated. A sickening realization washed over him, this was part of the Digital World. He clenched his fists tightly feeling like he needed to find any sign of life. He started running across the desolate plain. He caught his reflection in a stream as he ran, He was Agunimon of Flame._

_Soon the Warrior of Flame stopped his search futile. A twig snapped and he felt a presence appear behind him. Agunimon whirled around, coming face to face with another Digimon. He was tall and human like, garbed like the warriors. Long white hair flowed down his back in a ponytail. His body was covered in black study fabric, and brilliant white and green armor. Most of the Digimon's face was obscured with a black helmet and a green face mask. Bright green eyes shone from underneath white bangs of hair._

"_Who are you?" Takuya asked, slightly afraid of this newcomer. The Warrior said nothing, walking towards the Warrior of Flame. _

"_This is all that's left." He said after a few moments of silence, "This is what the Digital World will become."_

_Takuya froze feeling the color drain from his face, "But we're coming back… We can stop this."_

_The Warrior shook his head, "You can't. Not in time. The destruction has begun and the Ten Legendary Warriors are still not ready."_

"_What do you mean?" Takuya asked desperately. "What can we do to be ready?"_

_The Warrior paused, staring directly into Agunimon's eyes. "What can you do?" he repeated. The Warrior turned and began to disappear._

"_Wait! Who are you?"_

_The Warrior turned, "Don't you know already? I am-"_

"Takuya wake up!"

The brunette jolted upright with a start. "huh?" He looked around wildly, startled by the surrounding of the plane's interior.

Zoe was standing above with her hands on her hips, looking annoyed. "Takuya. Wake. Up. The plane landed already, it's time to go."

Takuya blinked and realized that it was just him, Zoe and a few other people still on the plane. "Eh.. Sorry, I dozed off."

"I noticed. Come on, the guys are waiting for us at the gate and Sam is waiting for us at the terminal's pick up area." Takuya blushed and grabbed his bag from the over head compartment and followed Zoe off the plane.

* * *

Sam, Danny and Tucker waited, bored pretty close to out of their minds, at the designated pick up spot Sam's pen pal was supposed to meet them at. The flight from Japan left at 10:45 am Japan's time and was supposed to land fifteen minutes ago at 8:20 CST. No sign of Zoe yet.

"Dude where is she?" Tucker asked for the eighth time.

Danny and Sam glowered at him, shutting him up. "If we knew, we'd tell you." Sam stated crossly. Tucker returned to fiddling with his PDA, while Sam and Danny sighed collectively.

"Think she got held up somehow?" Danny mused.

Sam just shrugged, "It's possible I guess but what would…" She trailed off staring at baggage carousels. Danny followed her gaze.

A lanky blonde girl was waving at them. She held a light purple backpack that matched the rest of her outfit. A brunette boy about the same height stood beside her. Then two more appeared, The look identical which led Danny and Sam to believe they were twins. Then a more muscular boy and a smaller boy joined the group.

"Who are they?" Danny asked Sam quietly.

"I think those are her friends…The ones she always talked about…"

* * *

Fc: Ha ha, Cliffie  
Fern: More like, lazy.  
Fc: Oh shush.  
Fern: No

You guys know the drill, Push that button and tell me how I did!


	4. Going Digital

Posted on: June 18, 2009

Fc: la…another week, another chapter. Yay!!!!  
If you're interested, I did some promotional/procrastination art for chapter three. You can find it by going to my profile (link at the top of the page here) and then clicking on my homepage, (link on the left hand side), I called it "The Premonition" and it gives you guys a glimpse at one of my characters yet to be seen.

* * *

Chapter Four  
Going Digital

"I still don't like them," Danny repeated, putting his pencil done for the seventh time. He pushed himself away from Sam's desk and the notebook he was writing in.

Sam groaned, pushing her own notepad and pen aside. She sat upright from her place on her bed. "Danny, will you get a grip?"

"Sam, who randomly decides to tag along on a twelve hour flight to America at the last minute? I know I wouldn't…" Danny asked, his voice straining a bit.

"I know... It's kind of strange but they're here now and we'll just have to deal. So behave," she added sharply.

Danny snorted, grumbling to himself more. "Fine, but I think they're hiding something…"

Sam raised her eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"Sam, I hide things for a living. I just have this feeling."

"Well go have your feeling somewhere else if you're not going to be helpful," she responded not wanting to put up with Danny's foul mooded-ness. They really needed to show up with at least a basic plan for their English final tomorrow and they currently had nothing.

Danny sighed heavily, "Sorry…"

"Give them a chance… You may actually like them Danny." Sam soothed. She closed her notepad. "Want to take a break? We could meet Tucker, Zoe and everyone at that new cyber café."

"Sure. That and I'd love to see how Tuck's trying to show off to your friend." Danny said with a grin.

Sam laughed. "That might be something worth seeing." She said as she picked up her cell phone to dial the number of Zoe's borrowed cell phone.

* * *

"Your pen pal seems pretty cool Zoe." Kouichi stated, sitting on the bed in a hotel room. The Digidestined minus Zoe checked in to a hotel while they sought out the Spirits of Life and Death. Zoe would be staying with Sam once she came to get her. She was hanging out with the guys because Sam still needed to work on her English final.

Zoe grinned, "Sam's the greatest. I can't wait to really introduce you guys to her and her friends."

"Who? That black haired boy? Pass." Takuya said curtly, raising surprised expressions from the rest of the group.

"What's wrong with you?" Kouji asked, sounding annoyed.

Takuya just shrugged, "I don't know… He just… I don't know!" he shouted in exasperation.

"You need to relax Taki," JP said firmly, "this whole situation is stressing you out."

Takuya shot JP a swift glare but sighed in defeat, "Yeah… it is… Seraphimon may have narrowed down the searching field but we're still searching for two needles in an awfully big haystack."

"I have to agree that." JP agreed, "Finding the owners of Life and Death won't be an easy task. We don't even know if the spirits were awakened…"

The group seemed to be disheartened by the lack of enthusiasm. The exchanged doubtful glances, knowing with each passing second, more of the Digital World was being destroyed.

"Come on guys, we can do this." Kouichi said brightly, trying to lift the mood.

Zoe jumped up beside him, "There's nothing we can't do when we work together!"

The goggle headed leader smiled at his team's sudden sparking enthusiasm. "You guys are right. There's nothing we can't do!"

Zoe beamed at him, making Takuya blush. Then a small cellphone vibrated across the bed stand. Zoe grabbed it and recognized the number. "It's Sam!" Zoe announced happily, answering the call.

"_Hey, Zoe. How's that phone of Tuck's treating you?_"

"It's working fine. What's up?"

"_Danny and I are meeting Tucker at the cyber café down the street from the hotel. Do you and the guys wanna come? It'd be a great way to introduce everyone and get some lunch._"

Zoe placed her hand over the receiver. "You guys want to go meet Sam at the cyber café down the street?" she asked, getting excited responses. "We'll meet you guys there!"

"_Tucker's already there, it's his home away from home. Food and Wi-Fi, what more could a techno geek ask for?_" Sam said with a light laugh.

"Cool, See you soon!"

* * *

Sam and Danny walked down the sidewalk heading towards Cybre Wire, the cyber café that a lot of teens liked to hang out at. It took the place of Nasty Burger when it 'mysteriously' exploded. Even now with the new Nasty Burger, Cybre Wire was still a hot spot.

"There they are!" Sam exclaimed happily, running up to meet Zoe at the frosted glass door. Takuya, Danny, and the other boys hung back, walking slowly to give the girls their space. Danny and Takuya's eyes met, creating instant sparks. Zoe and Sam just rolled their eyes, guessing something like this would've happened.

"Let's go in and get some food…" Kouichi suggested, dousing the fire before it started.

They had no sooner set foot inside the establishment when the ground beneath the café shook, the temperature dropped, the atmosphere darkened, and Danny's ghost sense went off.

He cursed under his breath. "Ghost."

"What's happening!?" Takuya shouted over the chaos of people running and screaming from the café.

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the imminent danger. "Come on!"

A ghost rose up from the floor. He was tall, wearing a black jacket and a silver cape. His skin was neon green and glowing. His eyes looked like black, square sunglass lenses. He cackled maniacally, making the Digidestined instinctively draw their D-Tectors.

"Once again, I Technus! Master of all Technology, am free to conquer this world! Come, my beautiful technology! Together we shall RULE THE WORLD!!!"

JP stared at the ghost of everything techie. "Uh… Who's the dude with the mullet?" he asked referring to Technus's "updated" look.

"That's Technus; he's a ghost who can control technology." Sam explained quickly, "We need to get out of here!" She led the large group out of the building under attack into the parking lot to stand with a huge crowd of onlookers.

"Where's Danny?" Zoe asked shrilly, concerned for everyone's safety. Sam knew Danny snuck off to transform into his ghostly alter ego to fight Technus, but as far as everyone else was concerned, the boy was still inside.

Sam looked back at the building out of habit. Takuya glanced at Kouji and they nodded. The broke from the group and raced back towards the building. Sam watched horrified as they charged the building going to rescue someone who would probably end up rescuing them.

Zoe and Sam took off after them, and not wanting to miss out on the action, so did JP, Tommy and Kouichi. The five burst back into the building colliding into Kouji and Takuya; they stood watching a fierce battle reign over head. Technus was engaged in close combat with a white haired teenager, who obviously was another ghost.

Technus launched several CDs at the ghost teen, who dodged the attacks with ease. "Is that the best you've got?" he taunted, making the technology ghost seethe with anger.

"You will regret mocking me ghost child!" Technus snarled. He summoned several computers and tried to fuse them into a battle robot of sorts. The white haired teen just blasted the robot computer into pieces with green spectral energy. He proceeded to grabble with the master of technology.

"Who is that?" Kouichi asked in awe.

Sam looked unfazed by all the action. "He's Danny Phantom." She stated never taking her eyes off the fight.

Danny dove down landing near the group, "What are you doing!? Get out!" he shouted trying to defend the group from Technus's attacks. He threw up a barrier as more CDs hurtled their way.

"He looks like your friend…" Kouji said pointedly. That sentence distracted Danny long enough to be punched by Technus. He flew backwards hitting a wall. Danny stood up and shook his head before jumping back into the fray.

"I'm growing tired of our fight ghost child! Now let's see-" Technus quickly glanced around the room looking for any technology that hadn't been destroyed in the battle. Only a few computers and a cash registerremained. The he spotted a small, sleek object in Kouichi's hand, his D-Tector.

"That'll do!" Technus said excitedly. He dove at the teens, scattering them. He tried to possess the D-Tector Kouichi held. He appeared to have succeeded as it floated out of Kouichi's grip into the air.

"No!" Danny shot out of nowhere and tried to take the device back from Technus's control. The little black D-Tector whirred to life as they fought, sending sparks flying at Technus.

"What is this?!" he shouted not expecting technology to bite back at him. Danny held the device in his hands uncertainly as it continued to spit out sparks.

_IT IS TIME_

The screen lit up and glowed brightly. The effect was contagious, as the other D-Tectors whirred to life and their screens illuminated. Danny landed next to Sam and shielded his eyes. "What's going on?"

Sam's and Danny's cellphones began to vibrate and glow like the D-Tectors. They hesitant teens brought out their phones, watching them morph and change shape to match the Digidestined's D-Tectors.

"No way!" Zoe exclaimed seeing the new D-Tectors in Sam and Danny's hands. Their new devices began to glow like the others enveloping the group in light.

* * *

Fc: Cliffie! Sorry, I'm tired, it's one am as I post this and I have a headache the size of Nepal. I need bed before I execute something horrible... like that horrible pun -is shot-


	5. Run That By Me Again?

Posted on: June 27, 2009

Fc: Sorry for the nine day(ish) delay. It was unforseen, and I apologize. BUT good new is I'm past the boring parts now and am likely to get my butt in gear on this. This has NOT been Proof read... XD Oh dear... on the plus side, it's longer than the last one! (not by much, but eh...)

* * *

Chapter Five  
Run That By Me Again?

Kouji slowly sat up, rubbing his head. _What happened? _He blinked, gazing at his surroundings. He nearly gasped when thought he recognized the area. _I know this place… This is the Digital World…._He couldn't be certain but his gut was telling him this was truly the digital world.

Kouji shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his head. He sat in the midst of a dense forest, trying to remember what happened.

_There was a ghost…well two ghosts… Then our D-Tectors went nuts and began to glow… _Kouji pulled the device from his pocket. How it got back in his pocket was a mystery to him. He sighed, breaking the strong silence of the forest.

Silence… _wait… where is everyone? _Kouji began to panic, he was totally alone. Was he the only one who was sent to… wherever he was? Kouji stood up hastily, hoping to find someone else.

"Takuya?" Kouji called out, not expecting nor receiving a response.

He tried again, "Kouichi?" Panic bit at Kouji, "Zoe! JP! Tommy!? Anyone?!"

He heard a soft groan coming from the bushes in front of him. Kouji took a hesitant step towards the bushes, pushing past them. He found his comrades scattered in a clearing. They were lying on the ground unconscious. He did a quick head count and saw that there were two extras…

_Danny and Sam…_ _They must have been brought with us. That is not good…_ Kouji thought leaning against a tree. He would wait for everyone to wake up. He didn't have to wait very long. Soon, Sam began to stir.

She groaned again and clutched her head, "What hit me?" She blinked a few times, getting her bearings, "And Where the heck am I?" Her tone shocked Kouji slightly, as if she was used to strange occurrences. Then again, she did live in a town infested with ghosts.

"You okay?" Kouji asked casually, making the Goth girl jump.

"uh- yeah… Just a little bruised but nothing too bad. What happened? Where are we?"

Kouji shifted his gaze from the girl. "I have no idea what happened. As for where we are, I'm not positive." Kouji lied smoothly; he knew exactly where they all were. As for what happened though, he didn't have a clue.

Sam sighed and accepted his answers. She glanced around at her friends who were still out cold. Danny lay beside her, on his side. Somewhere along the lines he turned back to his human self.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group began to join Sam and Kouji in the land of the living. Kouichi sat up and rubbed his head in a way similar to the way Sam had when she woke up. Takuya, who had been beside the elder twin rose, yawned and stretched like he was waking up from a nice nap.

Kouji snorted at this earning a glare from the gogglehead. Kouichi rolled his eyes and realized that they were in a completely different area than they were before everyone lost consciousness. He jabbed Takuya in the side and both gaped momentarily. Then the three Digidestined exchanged knowing grins that baffled Sam to no end.

Danny, JP, Tommy and Zoe finally joined everyone else in consciousness. The Digidestined vaguely knew the area, well everyone save for Kouichi. They had ended up in the middle of the TV Forest. At night the bark of the trees would illuminate and glow, showing images from the real world. However during the day, the trees looked completely normal.

Sam and Danny were uneasy about the whole ordeal. Sure, they've gone through way worse and been to the Ghost Zone and back. But on a scale from 1 to freaky; the situation got a perfect 10. The Digidestined looked way too relaxed in an unfamiliar area. Both Sam and Danny had a sneaking suspicion they were holding back information.

"Does anyone know where we are or how we got here?" Danny asked finally, fed up with the silence and lack of action. Sam watched as the group avoided eye contact with Danny or Sam.

"If you guys have something you would like to share…" Sam began staring directly at Zoe, knowing she would be the easiest to break.

Zoe bit her lip, before opening her mouth to speak. Surprisingly, it wasn't her voice to speak.

_Welcome Digidestined. _

Danny and Sam jumped. "What the heck was that?!" Danny asked his voice edgy. Sam clung to his arm.

Takuya withdrew his D-Tector from his pocket.

_Now that you are all assembled, you need to relocate your spirits. When you left the Digital World, the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors were hidden away once more. You must find the Human and Beast Spirits and come to my castle. You must hurry before Lucemon learns of your presence, Good Luck._

"I'll take it we got the right people then?" Kouichi mused aloud. The original Digidestined grinned.

"Of course we did, Danny and Sam have D-Tectors. I saw their cellphones change like ours did." Zoe explained.

"I just can't believe we have to find our spirits all over again… That's going to waste so much time!" JP complained, earning a few agreeing nods.

Danny and Sam just stared at the group, feeling out of the loop and completely lost. Danny made a loud coughing sound reminding the group they were still present. The Digidestined shifted uneasily, knowing they had to explain themselves now. "What was all of that about?" Sam asked.

Takuya inhaled deeply, "You might want to sit down…" Danny and Sam raised their eyebrow skeptically "Just… let me explain then you can ask questions."

"When we first came to the digital world, we were called with a bunch of other kids. Later we found that only five of us were chosen to inherit spirits of the legendary warriors. At first, it was just Zoe, JP, Tommy, and I traveling together. Kouji later joined our group.

"We fought many evil Digimon who were corrupted by Cherubimon, one of them being Kouichi. We were finally able to free him and face Cherubimon who was bent on taking over the world. Then we had to deal with the Royal Knights and Lucemon who was bent on ruling over the human world and the digital world.

"We eventually beat him but apparently he doesn't give up too easy… because he's back and trying to dominant the worlds again. That's why we're here."

"So let me get this straight, Sam and I have 'inherited' some ancient spirits, like you guys, and now we're in the middle of a world inhabited by creatures made of computer data?"

Kouji nodded, "That pretty much sums it up."

"Wait then, what are these spirits?" Sam inquired, mainly to Zoe.

Zoe blinked, "Well our spirits were each one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. My spirit is Wind; Takuya's is Flame; Kouji's is Light; Kouichi's is Darkness; JP's is Thunder; and Tommy's is Ice. The Other Spirits; Earth, Metal, Wood and Water, were purified by us over time."

"We have no idea what yours are though," Takuya added, "Besides Life and Death… but that could mean just about anything."

Danny and Sam glanced at the devices in their hands. Danny's was mainly black, with bright, neon green buttons. Sam's was a light pale blue with white buttons. They vaguely remembered their cell phones morphing into the new devices after Technus tried to possess Kouichi's D-Tector.

_Clearly these things have a mind of their own… _Danny thought remembering the sparks, as if the D-Tector was protecting itself.

"Okay, last question… for now. Who's Lucemon and why did that… voice sound so concerned about him?" Danny prodded further.

"Lucemon is an evil fallen angel Digimon." Zoe explained, "Long ago, he rose up and stopped a terrible war… but he went mad with power-"

"And Ten Warriors rose up and stopped him…" Sam finished.

"Yeah," Zoe blinked, confused, "Wait how'd you know that?"

Sam smiled, "Remember that English assignment?" she paused, catching the boys clearly lost expressions, "Danny and I are partnered for our final English project, which is retelling a famous myth. The one we have to retell is called, 'Tiger Gaia; Dragon Seishin'. It's about two lovers looking for a land without war… but they couldn't, so they created their own.

"They settled, and had ten kids, each endowed with an element… and then a great war took place… And an angel stopped it… but he went mad with power… Like Lucemon."

They Digidestined fell silent. JP was the first to break the silence, "Wait... you mean you know the story of The Legendary Warriors?"

"Well I do" Sam stated, while elbowing Danny "DANNY, hasn't even read it yet."

Danny just grinned sheepishly. "It's hard to focus on school work with all the ghost activity…" he shot back.

Zoe blinked and remembered the fight between Technus and Danny Phantom… then she realized something… it hadn't been THIS Danny whose cell phone changed. It had been the ghost boy's. How did Danny Fenton have Danny Phantom's phone/D-Tector… unless…

"Wait a second… How did you end up here with us anyway Danny?" She started.

Sam's eyes widened realizing what Zoe was probably figuring out. "What do you mean?" Danny asked nervously.

Kouji watched the nervous teen, "good question… I didn't see you at all…"

"Yeah… I remember the ghost boy being right next to us and you nowhere to be found." Tommy chimed in.

Sam and Danny exchanged defeated expressions.

"You caught me okay? I'm Danny Phantom."

The group wasn't really expecting that answer, gaping at the pair.

"How is that even possible?" Tommy began, in awe, "I mean… You'd have to be-"

"Dead? Yeah I know. It happened about a year ago. My parents are world famous ghost hunters and were trying to build a ghost portal in our basement. They wanted to be able to create a door from our world to a place called the Ghost Zone.

"Long story short, the portal didn't work. I went inside and got shocked with ectoplasmic energy when it turned on suddenly. I've been half ghost ever since."

Takuya looked puzzled, "how can you be HALF ghost? That doesn't make sense."

"Like I know…" Danny muttered bitterly, "I haven't been able to figure that one out yet."

The gogglehead narrowed his eyes at Danny who returned the gesture. Kouichi and Kouji stepped in between them, "OKAY!" Kouichi said brightly, "Who votes we get moving and find those Spirits?"

The rest of the team quickly agreed, leaving the stubborn leaders left to make up their minds. Takuya and Danny glared at each other but agreed on the motion with everyone else.

"Oh good, I don't want to be out here defenseless if anything decides to rear up and attack us…" JP commented lightly as the team of eight set off in no particular direction.

Zoe and Sam exchanged weary expressions clearly saying, _this is going to be a LONG trip. _

_At least I learned something in Chemistry this year… _Sam thought to herself, _opposites attract, like object repel… and really like objects want to kill each other._

* * *

Fc: I agree with you Sam, only thing I ever took away from High School Chem myself... XD


	6. Nobody Knows the Troubles I've Seen

Posted on: July 9th, 2009

Fc: More apologies, Life's been hecktic that and I had slight writier's block. Major debate over what would happen next, but it's fixed. For those expecting Spirits... Sorry, not yet, Next Chapter.

Cookies for whoever guesses who gets theirs first! (one guess per reviewer XD)

* * *

Chapter Six  
Nobody Knows the Troubles I've Seen

_Why did I tell them I;m Danny Phantom!? I hardly know these people! _

_**You trust them...**_

_But why?_

_**You trust them… because you have always trusted them**_

"That… makes no sense… At all." Danny muttered quietly, scowling slightly.

Sam raised an eyebrow but said nothing, seeming to be the only one who heard him. She glanced at him realizing he was having a mental debate of some sort, and it appeared as though neither side was wining. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, following Zoe and the rest up a steep incline. Everyone had fallen silent, like no one felt comfortable enough with the newcomers to talk freely. And man did it drive everyone bananas.

"Does anyone have any idea where we are?" Kouichi asked after a good while of silent wandering.

The Chosen Children and their new additions to the team had been wandering through the forest for hours. It really had been hours, the sun already set. Everyone was tired, irritated, and lost. It seemed like they were walking in circles, although it was hard to tell as all the trees and plants looked the same.

Zoe heaved a heavy sigh. "Where's Bokomon when you need him?" she wondered aloud. That odd uncomfortable feeling seemed to have lifted from the group as agreeing smiles were exchanged between the remainder of the original Spirit holders. They would've been lost without the little white Digimon on their last adventure.

"Who's Bokomon?" Danny asked, suddenly jarred from his silent musings.

All eyes fell upon Danny and Sam. That same discomforting feeling set in again. There was so much to be said, so much that needed to be said… and so much that just couldn't be explained. Eyes averted to the nearby ground and foliage, no one wanting to try and explain the current situation.

"He was a friend of ours," JP started, knowing this would go over about as well as a lead balloon.

Danny and Sam seemed to accept the vague answer, knowing that was pretty much all they would be able to comprehend at the moment. Takuya gestured for everyone to get moving again, no matter how unwilling they were.

So they trudged off up the hill. The trees began to thin as they neared the top. Tommy and Takuya, who were leading the group, stopped suddenly. Everyone else filed around them so they could get a glimpse of the scene below. Two words came to mind upon seeing the fields and valley below

Complete Annihilation.

It was far worse than the destruction that Cherubimon had caused. It was even worse than the destruction Danny's evil, jerky, no longer future self had caused. Trees had been blown away, leaving only frail, charred toothpicks. The grass was dark and sooty. Life was completely devoid of the area. Nothing… Nothing would have survived whatever had caused such devastation.

Takuya, without hesitation, slid down the side of the steep hill into the charred remains. His expression was fearful, almost like he had seen this somewhere. He looked completely horrified.

"_This is all that's left… This is what the Digital World will become_"

He remembered that vision of the dark warrior he had had, "He was right…The destruction has begun… And we're still not ready…" The brunette gogglehead whispered, eyes scanning the scorched landscape. He clenched his fists. They couldn't stop anyone yet. They were powerless.

The rest of the team followed Takuya down the slope, each gazing at the horrific sight in front of them.

"What… What could have done this?" Sam asked fearfully, not truly wanting an answer.

The Original Spirit Holders found it hard to come up with an answer, a logical one at least. The only enemy they ever had to fight capable of such a disaster was Takuya's wild, untamed Beast Spirit; BurningGreymon. When he first received it, it possessed the boy and tried to destroy everyone and everything, burning anything that got in his way…

"Lucemon," Kouji growled.

Sam and Danny exchanged quizzical expressions. "Lucemon?" Sam repeated.

Kouichi glanced at the pair solemnly, "The Fallen Angel Digimon. He's a raving lunatic, who'll stop at nothing to seize total control of the Human and Digital Worlds."

Danny raised an eyebrow, not sure really whether to buy this explanation. Sam seemed to feel the same way, given her skeptical expression. "A Fallen Angel? Seriously." Sam replied, her tone cynical if nothing else.

Takuya was about to argue back when Zoe interrupted him. "Guys look over there! I think there's someone out there!" She exclaimed shrilly, pointing towards the valley. Seven head swiveled to follow her hand. Sure enough there seemed to be something out in the ashy forest, approaching them slowly.

"Let's go check it out." Takuya said, motioning for everyone to follow his lead.

Danny stood his ground firmly, "Wait a second. We can't just run off to check it out… It could be dangerous!"

"It could need our help," Takuya countered, "It's our job as the Chosen Warriors-"

"Warriors? We're not Warriors! We're defenseless if whatever's out there isn't friendly."

Kouji and the others paused mulling this information over while Danny and Takuya glared at each other with a renewed burning hatred.

"You both have a good point," Zoe said quietly, "But we need to risk it. We need to find out what's going on. And we're not totally defenseless… You still have your ghost powers right?"

Danny blinked, having forgotten that little fact. "Fine" he grumbled, crossing his arms like a defeated two year old.

Takuya motioned for everyone to follow again and they set off across the field. Danny muttered quietly to himself as Takuya led the way. Sam and Zoe rolled their eyes. "Boys will be boys," Zoe commented to Sam softly. She smiled and agreed. Boys will be boys.

"Look! There it is!" Tommy said, pointing at a large darkly colored Digimon. It looked very much like a large wolf. It's fur was the same color as the ash and soot of the forest's remains. White stripes cris-crossed the entire length of his body and long, whip like tail. His golden eyes locked with the group. He tried to turn to flee but his legs gave out from beneath him.

"Whoa, hey buddy! We're not going to hurt you." Takuya said reassuringly as the group drew nearer to the large Digimon.

The dark wolf lifted his head. "Impossible. You're humans… Humans don't' belong in the Digital World." He said in a deep gruff voice.

Kouji shrugged. "Well we're here, want us to leave you stranded out here or help you..." Kouji replied curtly, earning a stern gaze from his brother.

"Humans…" The Digimon shook his head in complete disbelief, "Last time there were humans in the Digital World was the last time- Lucemon! Tell me you're not here because of him!" he barked, suddenly becoming very nervous.

"Isn't he the one who did this?" Sam asked curiously. _So this is a Digimon. _

The Wolf snorted, "Hardly. This was the doing of a dark Digimon. BlackWarGreymon."

Several eyes flickered towards Takuya, namely because BlackWarGreymon sounded awfully similar to BurningGreymon. "So it wasn't Lucemon…"

"Do you mind… uh…" Zoe faltered realizing they never learned the dark Digimon's name.

"BlackGarurumon." The dark wolf supplied.

Zoe blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry; where are we BlackGarurumon?"

"Where are we? We're in what's left of the Forest Kingdom. Just over those hills is all the life that remains."

Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy and Kouji gasped, remembering how vast and lush the Forest Kingdom used to be. "Did BlackWarGreymon do all of this?" Kouji asked.

BlackGarurumon nodded. "He came out of nowhere, striking down the weak and innocent. He has a heart of coal, dark and dingy, if he has a heart at all. His slaughter was ruthless and merciless. Many tried to stop him… but his power far exceeded our own. I was once a Mega level Digimon, BlackMetalGarurumon. I along with several other Mega Digimon tried to stop him. He took us down and took our Data. I believe I am the only survivor. WarGreymon… Sakuyamon… BanchoLeomon… They're all gone…"

The Digidestined felt a twinge of sadness for the dark Digimon's fallen comrades. They exchanged solemn expressions.

"We'll stop him… Somehow…" Takuya muttered.

BlackGarurumon scoffed, "If four Mega level Digimon couldn't defeat him, what makes you think you scrawny humans can."

"Because Seraphimon sent for us. The Digital World is about to collapse again… We're here to stop it." Kouichi stated matter-of-factly.

"Pfft, Seraphimon sent for you. Why in the Celestial Moons would he do that? Who do you think you are? The Legendary Warriors!? If such a legend had existed, surely they would've stopped BlackWarGreymon by now." BlackGarurumon shot back in a scathing tone.

"What do you mean if they existed?" JP asked, wondering what the dark wolf's words meant.

BlackGarurumon stared directly at the eldest boy. "The Legendary Warriors are nothing more than what their name implies; a legend. The last time they supposedly save the world was hundreds of years ago… It's just rubbish. They don't exist or else this wouldn't be happening." He said scornfully.

Takuya and the original Digidestined looked at each other guiltily. It had been a little more than two years since they had set foot in the Digital World, returning on the same day they left. In the Digital World, time flew forward, hundreds of years. Hundreds of Years without the Spirits… no wonder BlackGarurumon didn't believe in the Legendary Warriors.

The Black Wolf caught their expressions, "Wait a second… You're kidding right? You puny little humans are-"

"Six of the Ten Legendary Warriors." Zoe finished.

"So what about you two? Wait let me guess, You're AnicentGaiamon and AncientSeishinmon come back to life." BlackGarurumon said sounding completely unconvinced.

"Well yeah." Sam said, "Danny and I have the Spirits of Life and Death."

BlackGarurumon's joking expression faltered. "You're kidding with me right? Right?" he saw the serious expression on each of the children's faces, "So the stories are true. The Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors reside in humans…" BlackGarurumon said thoughtfully.

"Over there! There he is!" The eight spirit holders jumped upon hearing a new voice. A lean, yellow, nine tailed fox Digimon was racing towards BlackGarurumon. She was followed by a large, orange, striped T-Rex like Digimon and a anthropomorphic lion Digimon.

The dark wolf blinked in surprise. "Kyubimon?" he asked in shock.

Kyubimon pounced on him. "Who else my dear friend?" she purred happily.

"Kyubimon, Greymon, Leomon… I thought BlackWarGreymon had taken your data! I thought you guys were gone!"

Leomon, the lion Digimon, stepped closer, "You must have more faith in us. We don't get taken down easily."

Greymon, the large orange with blue stripes dinosaur, turned to the Digidestined. "Now who might you young ones be?" He asked gruffly turning his attention on the eight Spirit Holders

"You'll never believe it," BlackGarurumon said, "These humans are the Warriors that so many of us have waited for."

"The Balance!?" Kyubimon replied in shock. Leomon, Kyubimon, and Greymon studied the eight children carefully. BlackGarurumon nodded. The children had no idea what they were talking about in the slightest.

Leomon gazed up at the darkening sky overhead. "We must take them to the Gotsumon Village. It is unsafe to be exposed out here."

Kyubimon nodded. "You and Greymon go, take the humans, I'll stay here and help BlackGarurumon," she said.

"We'll see you at the Gotsumon Village," Greymon responded inclining his head slightly, "Come along young Warriors. We'll take you to a place where you'll be safe for now."

"I suggest consulting with Meteormon; he's one of the oldest and wisest Digimon, he might have some good advice for you." Leomon chimed in. He followed behind the Children as Greymon led the way.

Sam and Danny were just in total shock as they followed the large orange dinosaur. Digimon, or Digital Monsters as they had come to realize, were intelligent, and these four, beast-like. They were beautiful and destructive given the amount of damage the forest had sustained. Each Digimon was unique… they were, in many ways just like humans. Maybe… This wouldn't be so bad after all.


	7. Minervamon, The Wise

Posted on: July 29th, 2009

**Fernclaw's Rant of the Month**

Hey everyone! Fernclaw, the author of D-Force here, wanting to share some very important information with you guys! I'm sure most of you American readers (myself included) have seen the commercials for Walt Disney's newest 3-D movie starring FBI agent guinea pigs. Now I would like to point out that I did not copy the title. D-Force has been well over a year at work, only just debuting not too long ago.

G-Force, I'm sure has been in production for a lot longer than my dear fic, BUT I want to put it out there that I DID NOT copy. D-Force had its name since it first came into my head (About February of '08). G-Force and D-Force have absolutely NOTHING in common besides the names. I am not encouraging a boycott besides the fact it seems like Disney is losing its touch when it comes to movies.

This has been a Fernclaw Rant. Please enjoy the feature presentation.

* * *

Chapter 7  
Minervamon, the Wise

"Hail! Gotsumon!" Leomon shouted at what seemed to be a barren stretch of land. Greymon and Leomon stood still as statues waiting a response that didn't appear to be coming.

"Who goes there?" a timid voice called back.

The eight Digidestined jumped hearing the disembodied voice. "We are friends of the Three Angels and the Harmony. We seek refuge and wisdom from Meteormon," Greymon called back to the voice.

A small gray rock appeared before them. It had bright yellow eyes, dimmed by the troubled times. He stood before the group brandishing a spear at them. "We cannot house any more refugees! If you keep bringing more here, we'll be discovered by BlackWarGreymon for sure! Now get!" he shouted, thrusting his spear at them.

"We shall seek refuge elsewhere… but we need to see Meteormon. It is of the utmost importance," Leomon insisted, taking a step closer.

Gotsumon held up his spear fearfully, "No! Begone! All of you!"

"Gotsumon!" a sharp voice rang out. Gotsumon jumped and turned. A large white Digimon that looked almost exactly like Gotsumon had appeared behind Gotsumon. He looked rather annoyed at the young guard. "Gotsumon, it is not up to you to decide who can and cannot have an audience with me."

Leomon and Greymon dropped to their knees, heads bowed in respect. The Digidestined quickly followed suit. "Meteormon," Greymon breathed.

Meteormon looked at the rag-tag group of warriors, eyes scanning each one carefully. His eyes landed on Kouji. "It can't be- Kouji Minamoto? Impossible! Could it truly be you?"

Kouji's head jerked up, "You know me?"

"Of course I do, the day we met was the same day you became KendoGarurumon. How quickly you humans forget," Meteormon said with a sly grin.

The original spirit holders' mouths fell open. This was the Gotsumon that Kouji had befriended on their journey through the Forest Kingdom... the same Gotsumon that had released Kouji's Beast Spirit, Kendogarurumon from its slumber. Now he was one of the oldest and wisest Digimon of all…

* * *

"I still can't believe it; you're the leader of your village! That's incredible!" Kouji replied enthusiastically. Everyone else tried to shrug off Kouji's sudden switch of attitude and get some rest in the underground tunnels that made up the Gotsumon village.

"Believe it, old friend. It's good you all came back. The world is in complete shambles. With you humans back, the Digimon will finally see that the stories were and still are true- that the Legendary Warriors have returned," Meteormon said grimly. "It seems that the hope that propelled the Digimon to fight back has faded."

Leomon and Greymon shifted, knowing that they had given up on the last hope of the Digital World themselves. "Is their presence alone truly enough? There are only eight of them… And there are ten warriors. The Balance will not be righted until all of the warriors have returned."

Meteormon looked back at the children, noticing Danny and Sam for the first time. "Newbies, eh? I'm guessing the young lady is the Warrior of Water and that dark haired boy is Earth, Wood, or Steel…"

Sam shook her head. "We- Danny and I- We're the Warriors of Life and Death."

"AncientGaiamon and AncientSeishinmon live on!? Then the legend is true!"

JP and Takuya exchanged puzzled looks. "Which legend?" JP asked curiously

"One that told of your arrival the first time. _Should Lucemon of Pride ever arise, Warriors Ten shall bring his demise. Lucemon wrought with retribution, Life and Death bear his Execution_. It is an old verse, foretold by a Shamanmon many millennia ago. When the first half became true, the world waited holding their breath for Lucemon's inevitable second revival. Hundreds of years passed and nothing happened… but when dark Digimon began to rise up, many thought it was Lucemon's doing. Unfortunately that is not the case- yet. The Celestial Angels have assured the Elders and Harmony he is still sealed away."

The group fell silent shocked to learn that that Seraphimon had lied to them. What heck was going on?

"What should we do now, Meteormon?" Kouichi asked quietly when no one else spoke up.

Meteormon paused thoughtfully. "I'd say you need to relocate those Spirits of yours and go straight go the source. Seraphimon may have called you all for the wrong reason but with the right intention… the Digital World does need you, all of you," He paused glancing at Sam and Danny briefly, "Lucemon was one trouble the world didn't need; now there are many Digimon just like him rising and wreaking havoc. You need to stop them."

Kouji glanced at everyone, who nodded in agreement. They were shocked to see that even Danny and Sam, who had obligation with this world agreeing. "You'll stick with us?" Takuya asked, hopeful.

"Why not? It's not like we have any other option anyways." Sam replied with a determined grin.

"We'll do it." Kouji said finally.

Meteormon looked ecstatic. "Thank you my old and new friends. The Digital World is in good hands. Your next journey will be a long one, wrought with dangers. It would be best if you went to the Temple of Wisdom, not too far from here and received a blessing from one of the Twelve Olympian God Digimon."

"Twelve Olympian God Digimon?" Kouichi repeated quizzically.

"Yes. Long ago, not too long after you guys first saved the world, Twelve God Digimon joined forces with the Ten Legendary Warriors. The Warriors were burned out so to speak. It is a large task restoring an entire world. Anyway, the Twelve God Digimon offered the Ten Warriors a place to rest their tired spirits, and keep watch in the stead."

"Of course, the Noble Warriors were hesitant… Especially Lobomon and Löwemon, but all soon agreed. The Twelve God Digimon kept their word, and looked after the world. In time, they decided the world no longer needed them and returned to their home. It wasn't long after that these horrible happenings began- but neither the God Digimon nor the Spirits reappeared.

"Many Digimon go to the Temple of Wisdom, hoping to find guidance in these dark times. I have a feeling you lot will gain something from visiting there," he finished.

Kouji stood up, "Let's go then; the sooner we get moving the sooner we find our spirits."

The rest of the group jumped up eagerly. Danny and Sam clambered to their feet. "Which way, Meteormon?" Takuya asked with enthusiasm.

* * *

"What do you think we'll find at this temple?" Kouichi mused aloud. The group set off shortly after receiving directions and some supplies from Meteormon and the Gotsumon. Dusk had fallen quickly. Danny joined Takuya up in the lead lighting the way with brilliant green, ectoplasmic energy.

"Hopefully not trouble" Kouji muttered darkly, earning some concerned expressions in response.

Zoe and Sam walked quietly behind the twins. "You must be used to it by now," Zoe whispered to Sam.

"Hmm?" Zoe gestured towards Danny's glowing hand. "Oh that… yeah… It's normal for me."

The blonde tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, "It's a bit unnerving at first, but- It's very cool when you get right down to it. Your best friend is the local superhero! How cool is that?!"

Sam blushed a bit, "It's pretty cool actually."

"So, uh- how did it happen? Him becoming half-ghost?"

The dark haired girl paused, "It was kinda my fault. We, Danny, Tucker and I, were messing around in Danny's parent's lab in the basement. They had built this enormous portal that was supposed to reach the alternate side of the human world, the Ghost Zone. It didn't work, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton gave up on it. I convinced Danny to go inside it; we thought it didn't work too. Once Danny was inside it, the machine fired up and turned on. Somehow, Danny became half-ghost."

"How did his parents react?" Zoe asked, curiously.

Same shook her head. "They don't know. Danny's afraid to tell them… I can kind of understand why. He's Danny Phantom, the ghost his parents vowed to rip apart molecule by molecule. He'd rather go on being hunted as the ghost boy than possibly as their son…"

Zoe fell silent, letting the group around the girls chatter quietly. She looked up ready to respond to Sam, only to be cut off by Takuya. "We're here."

The Digidestined fanned out around Danny and Takuya. A large stone structure stood before them. The stone was colored like the night sky. A steep row of steps led up to several Roman-like columns, giving the temple a Grecian-Roman feel. Takuya went to take a step forward.

"HALT!" a voice barked angrily.

The group jumped as they glanced around trying to find the owner of the voice. "Show yourself!" Kouji shouted back, challengingly.

A large red, yellow, and silver Digimon swooped down from one of the columns, landing at the top of the steps. It looked like a four legged eagle-griffin with a silver, metal, winged helmet. It clicked the large white claws on his forepaws impatiently, "I am Halsemon, Guardian of the Temple of Wisdom. What is your business here?" he demanded.

"Meteormon advised us to visit here to find guidance," Kouichi explained quickly, locking eyes with Halsemon's fierce gaze.

He snorted. "Meteormon is an old fool. This temple, along with the other Temples of the Ancients, has long since forbidden visitors from entering. These grounds are sacred; one more step and you're trespassing."

"I'm sorry; we didn't mean to intrude," Zoe said bowing her head slightly; "Maybe you can help us. We need to find the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors and report to Seraphimon's castle. We can help stop the destruction of the Digital World!"

The red guardian fought the urge to laugh. "You scrawny humans? Don't make me laugh. Humans are not capable of wielding such power. Even if it were so, the Spirits have long since left this world."

"This is the Temple of Wisdom, a Temple dedicated to one of the Twelve Olympian God Digimon right?" JP asked, winking at the others.

Halsemon nodded, "Yes. This is the Temple of Wisdom, once home to the goddess Minervamon."

"Maybe we could appeal to her spirit, and ask if she knows where we may find the Legendary Warriors' Spirits."

"I cannot allow that." Halsemon said curtly, "This Temple is sacred. Only Digimon deemed worthy by Minervamon may enter."

"Well how do you know who's deemed worthy?" Kouji asked shortly, looking relatively annoyed.

Halsemon eyed Kouji, "The Worthy ones can answer Minervamon's riddle. _All about, but cannot be seen, Can be captured, cannot be held, No throat, but can be heard._ "

Everyone looked to the others hoping someone had a clue. They spent a good hour trying to come up with an answer, making Halsemon Impatient.

"You clearly are not worthy of Minervamon's audience. Please continue on your way." Halsemon said finally, very irritated by the Digidestined by that point.

"Well this was a waste of time!" Takuya grumbled. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. They didn't have the slightest clue to the answer of this vague riddle. They turned to leave frustrated and with no indication to their next destination or the locations of the spirits.

Zoe glanced back at the beautiful black temple. A light breeze caught her hair. She could almost hear it whisper, "_It's the wind…_"

She blinked and ran back towards Halsemon. "Wind. The answer is Wind."

Halsemon looked nothing short of shocked that Zoe had figured out the riddle. The rest of the team stood near the base of the steps waiting for his response. "Very well… it seems, I was mistaken. You… but you alone may enter."

The girl nodded, and entered the temple. To her surprise, the temple was light by low torches, guiding her down a long narrow hall. It turned a corner and Zoe swore she heard someone giggle lightly, giving her sudden, fearful chills.

"Do not be afraid of the familiar."

Zoe jumped. She whirled around, not seeing anyone. She turned back to continue down the hall and jumped again. A ghostly, short, human, Digimon stood before Zoe. She had a golden snake helmet that obscured her eyes, light blue hair and golden Roman-like armor.

"I am Minervamon. I have waited a long time for your return," the Digimon said softly. She turned, beckoning Zoe to follow. "There is much to be said, but so little time."

Minervamon glided down the hallway and disappeared into a darkened room. Zoe cautiously stepped inside, trying to keep her fear of the dark at bay. Torches flared to life along the walls. Minervamon stood before Zoe.

"I have guarded her spirit for a long time, young one. She was a friend to me in my lifetime. It is now time for you to reassume the other half of your identity, Warrior of Wind." Minervamon stepped to the side, revealing a simple white stone pedestal. On it, familiar light lavender colored armor sat waiting.

"Kazemon…" Zoe breathed. Minervamon nodded. Zoe held up her D-Tector, allowing the Spirit of Wind to return to her device after years of absence. The screen light up with the Symbol of Wind, filled with life now.

Minervamon stood quietly, beside Zoe. "Take care my old friend... The other spirits are waiting in the Temples of the Ancients. Time is of the essence now." Minervamon's image began to fade and disappeared entirely. The torches blew out as a strong gust of wind swept through the Temple.

Zoe began to panic, but old habits took over. She held her hand out if front of her, causing a ring of glowing blue data to appear. The ran the data ring across the scanner on her D-Tector, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" she shouted. More swirling blue data wrapped around her body, changing her form almost entirely.

A silver visor appeared over her eyes. Light color lavender boots, gloves, and armor took the place of her human clothes. Her hair turned purple and grew longer, reaching to her knees. A thin pair of fairy wings sprouted from her back.

"Kazemon!" Zoe shouted, having become her Digimon self once again after almost two years since the last time she did so. She quickly jumped into the air and fought against the air current, making her way to an exit. She flew expertly against the air flow, like she had done it just yesterday. She found the front entrance to the temple and burst out into the open night air.

Everyone below gasped. "Zoe has her spirit!" someone shouted happily. Sam, Danny and Halsemon looked on in awe as Zoe landed and returned to her human self.

"It seems I was very wrong about you humans…"Halsemon said sincerely. He bowed his head, "The Warriors have finally returned…"

* * *

**SEMI-IMPORTANT**

Hey all, 'tis Fernclaw one final time before I wrap up this chapter. I want to make the announcement that I will be doing a question and answer segment regarding D-Force. It will be a live recorded thing… I may even throw in a bit of a sneak peek of what is yet to come.

So, send in your questions! I'm curious to know what you want to know. If all goes well, I'll do more than this one. Maybe in several chapters…I; post this up on Youtube once it's all finished! I'm ready so hit me with your best shots!

**EDIT**

**Visit my Profile and follow the Link to the Interview!!!**


	8. Living Legends

Posted on: August 22nd, 2008

Fc: PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! -hides- I've had the majority of this done for weeks. It just took longer than expected (due mostly to playing in Flash, playing Spore, and RPing) to refine this piece. This one is NOT Betaed... well maybe half of it is. I got impatient and wanted to post this.

The next chapter may take longer due to school picking up again in two mondays from now. For now, enjoy!

Chapter 8  
Living Legends

* * *

"So that's one Spirit down, seven to go…" Kouichi said aloud.

They hadn't gotten far from the Temple of Wisdom. Halsemon had been able to tell them where the children might find some of the other Temples of the Ancients, but he wasn't entirely certain. He did know of one, the Temple of War, which was not too far away.

The team set off almost immediately afterwards, heading West as Halsemon had instructed. The three moons had risen high overhead, casting shadows through the leaves of the tall trees.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder?" JP asked quietly.

The others agreed with the temperature drop. "That and look how dense the trees are getting." Kouji point ahead, "We shouldn't try to go that way." A murmur of agree passed amongst the group. Takuya was about to open his mouth to make a suggestion when a voice cut through the night air.

"HALT!" a chilling masculine voice commanded.

The eight children froze, as a large orange, winged horse approached the group from the highly dense area of trees.

"You! You are trespassing on scared grounds!" he snorted.

Zoe stepped forward, "We didn't mean to trespass; we're only passing through."

"We're looking for the remaining Five Temples of the Ancients." Kouji explained.

The Digimon watched the Digidestined, "You seek six of the ten Temples of Balance. You have found one, The Temple of Wisdom. There are no temples here."

"How did you know that?" Takuya asked, knowing the chosens hadn't mentioned which temple that had found.

The winged Digimon focused on Takuya, with his fierce gaze. "You, Warrior of Flame-you are perceptive. Yet not nearly as much as I. Young chosen ones, I am Pegasusmon, one of the Twelve Guardians to Ancients' ways."

The seven other Digidestined looked hopeful. "Then you know where we can find the next temple?" Kouichi asked.

"That… I do not know…you had better get moving."

JP, Kouichi, and Tommy looked slightly crestfallen. The group was tired and had trekked a long way just to get this far.

Takuya sighed, turning to his team, "Alright guys, let's keep moving."

Pegasusmon watched as the group began to leave. They filed past him and were about to disappear into the woods, when his senses sparked with realization, "You! Human girl."

Sam and Zoe jumped. "Me?" they asked in unison.

Pegasusmon shook his head, "Not you, Warrior of Wind. Her." He raised an armored hoof, pointing it at Sam. Kouji and Takuya glanced at each other, unsure what Pegasusmon was up to.

"What do you want with Sam?" Danny asked fiercely.

Pegasusmon ignored him. "You- you have a bright aura. You have come at last, Warrior Lost to Time." Pegasusmon bowed, extending one leg forward.

"What? I think you have me confused with someone else…" Sam said, feeling very uneasy.

Pegasusmon swished his tail, "Follow me… All of you. Then you shall see what you already know to be true." Pegasusmon turned, beckoning the group to follow him deeper into the woods. Seven children exchanged uncertain glances as Sam went to follow the large orange horse.

"Sam! Wait!" Danny called after her, but she had vanished with the winged guardian.

Kouji groaned, as they clambered into woods after Sam and Pegasusmon. The orange guardian wasn't hard to follow in the moonlight, as the light seemed to make his fur illuminate the dark. They followed Pegasusmon and Sam for a while in the dark forest.

"What do you think Pegasusmon meant by, 'Warrior Lost to Time?" Kouji asked anyone who was listening.

Takuya shrugged, "Not sure, but I have a feeling-"

He was cut off as Pegasusmon and Sam stopped in a moon lit clearing ahead. "We have arrived, Warriors."

Everyone gasped as they left the cover of the trees. They stood around a large, crystal clear, pool of water. The water reflected the moon light, making the crystalline bottom shimmer.

"Wow…."

"_Bellisimo_…" Zoe breathed.

Pegasusmon cantered to a cliff face that sheltered the pool's rim. He gracefully leapt to a ledge and looked down on the eight Digidestined. "Young warriors. Welcome to the Life Oasis."

The Digidestined gaped in awe as they took in the pool's undying radiance.

"Warrior of Life, it is time." He said, directing his words at Sam.

Sam looked fearful. "Me? What?"

"I must test you. I need to know if you are worthy." He leapt from his perch, gliding across the undisturbed waters.

He landed and stood beside Sam, "Do not be afraid," he said kindly, "Answer this question honestly. Why does Life exist?"

Sam gaped at her. "I don't know that!"

Pegasusmon laughed quietly, "Think about it. You know the answer."

Sam glanced at her friends for help, all of them looking about just as or more clueless than she did. She stood there, gazing into the still water. She thought deeply about the riddle. _Life exists as long as it has the will to live…Where have I heard that before? _"Life exists as long as it has the will to live."

Pegasusmon nodded, "Well spoken. It is time the Ancient Spirit was awakened!" He reared up, pawing the air. The surface of the water trembled and bubbled. The water lapped at the shore from the disturbance. A bright shining light emerged from the water. The light died off, revealing a shimming set of light blue armor that seemed to be bowing.

Sam held out her D-Tector,and the armor flew towards her. The light blue D-Tector absorbed the spirit and a silvery blue symbol shone on the screen, "I have a Spirit?"

"I can't believe you have a spirit Sam! That's so cool!" Tommy said with a smile.

Zoe nodded, "Finally! Another girl on the team! I'll bet you'll be great fighter!"

Sam couldn't help but beam. She felt great being able to protect herself for once, instead of having Danny saving her all the time. "Better watch out Danny, I can defend myself now!"

Danny smiled weakly and turned to face Pegasusmon again. "Why have you brought us all here?" Danny asked, still wary of Pegasusmon.

The great Pegasus gazed at Danny, "It is time you understand your purpose here. Step forward warriors of Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder and Darkness. Peer into the waters, what do you see?"

The six original spirit holders stepped to the water's edge and looked into the glassy surface. They gave a unified gasp. Their reflections showed not their human forms, rather the human spirits of the Ancient Warriors.

Takuya looked into the glassy surface. Instead of seeing his usually warm brown eyes, messy brown hair, hat and goggles; He saw fierce blue eyes, long spiky blonde hair and a red, horned mask."That's- Our Spirits!" Takuya said amazed to see Agunimon looking back at him.

"The Balance has been recalled here to revive the Cycle. You two- step forward, it is time you learned of your presence here."

Danny glanced at Sam. She smiled and beckoned him to the water's edge. They peered into the silvery water simultaneously. Two unfamiliar faces were staring back at them.

A young female, pale skinned, black haired elf with shining blue eyes was staring back at Sam, unblinking. A masked warrior with almost glowing, bright green eyes, and white bangs of hair stared back at Danny.

"What does this mean?" Danny asked.

Pegasusmon continued to stare at the group. "It will make sense in time, Young one. You see, the Ten Legendary Warriors represent the balance of the elements of this world. When they first defeated Lucemon, they were avenging their murdered parents, the creators of the Digital World and Digimon alike. The Ten Legendary Warriors were brothers and sisters. Lucemon killed their parents to frame the warriors and rise to power where no one could oppose him. However, the Ancient Warrior of Wind, AncientIrismon, witnessed Lucemon's deed. She raised the alarm.

"The warriors tracked Lucemon down and faced off with him until only the Ancient Warriors of Light and Flame, AncientGarurumon and AncientGreymon, were left. They were able to defeat the wicked angel. When Lucemon rose to power again, the power of the Ten Legendary Warriors stopped him once more, but he learned something that only few knew before his death. He learned that the Spirits of AncientGaiamon and AncientSeishinmon were never reawakened.

"You, Sam, are the Warrior of Life. You now possess the powers of half of the Cycle, those of AncientGaiamon. You, Danny, do not have your spirit yet, but you shall inherit the spirits of AncientSeishinmon. You must stick together; the worlds' fate rests with all of you. My task ends here. Good Luck." Pegasusmon spoke firmly, as he took off towards the moons and vanished amongst the stars.

Sam looked down at her D-Tector. She had a spirit just like Zoe and the others, and so did Danny. She could fight now, and not worry about getting in the way. Yet, something nagged at her. With great power, comes great responsibility. Danny knew that and learned it well as Danny Phantom. He knew how to tell when he was becoming overly confident or too reckless. Sam could only guess that the original chosen had learned this lesson as well.

She would have to learn and quickly in order to keep up with everyone. Sam didn't want to become a liability or an easy target in battle. Sure she had no idea what types of evils they were up against, and she was no newbie to a fight after helping Danny time and again, but the idea of becoming a Digimon felt very weird to her. _Is this how Danny felt, or maybe still feels when he becomes Danny Phantom? _

"You okay?" She jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked and saw Danny standing beside her, eyes thoughtful.

"I guess so…" she whispered.

Zoe walked up beside her, "Don't worry, It's a bit scary the first time you evolve, but it'll become second nature to you. We'll help you along the way!"

Sam smiled as her friends; she did consider everyone here a friend now, grinned back at her. Maybe being a Digimon Warrior wouldn't be so bad.

"So who votes we continue for a little longer, just until we're out of the denser woods?" Takuya asked. Almost everyone, save for Danny who disagreed with Takuya on a regular basis now, agreed. The team returned to their traveling, hiking back through the trees the way they came in. The trees thinned out and the group was able to travel side by side, rather than single file.

Tommy yawned, Kouichi did the same. Everyone was exhausted; finding two spirits in one night were tiring events. Kouji glanced at Takuya, who nodded. "Let's stop and make camp for the rest of the night, and continue in the morning." Kouji suggested. No one argued, and they had a small fire going in no time.

"So who's up to taking first watch?" Takuya dared to ask to sleepy group. Several glares clearly asking 'are you completely nuts?' were shot in his direction. The brunette shrank away, "Okay Okay! I'll do it! Sheesh don't kill me."

"Don't give us a reason to." Kouji replied coolly, earning a few snickers from the team. Takuya scowled as he went to take the first watch. Of course, trouble naturally turns up when no one wants it.

"Wind Seeker!"

A gust of strong wind blew from the tops of the trees, blowing the campfire out and knocking the standing members of the team into the hard earth. A white object ascended from the trees, hanging in front of the moon for moment. It then pelted towards the ground below, swooping past the Digidestined.

"You just had to bring up the watch thing!" JP shouted over the wind. Takuya glared as he turned to see a white winged Digimon hanging over them. It had bright, blood red talons, a silver chest plate, and gold tipped white feathers.

Zoe jumped to her feet, "You ready for your first lesson Sam?" Sam nodded also leaping to her feet. "Follow my lead!" the blonde girl held her left hand out in front of her. A single blue ring of data, similar looking to a bar code, appeared around her hand. She held up her D-Tector to the data, the symbol of wind appearing on the brightly lit screen, letting the data ring run across the scanner on the top.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" The data erupted, flowing around the girl's body. Silver, pale green, and light lavender colored armor formed around Zoe's body. A silver visor covered her eyes as two large translucent fairy wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Her hair turned violet in color and grew significantly in length.

"Kazemon!" she shouted as the data vanished, leaving a beautiful fairy type warrior standing in Zoe's place. Danny and Sam gasped as Kazemon leapt into the air to engage the harpy Digimon in battle.

"My turn," Sam did the same as Zoe had, holding her hand out. Nothing happened. Sam's screen remained clear, despite being illuminated. The others glanced at Sam with confusion. Was there something wrong with the device?

Kazemon ducked as Harpymon slashed at her with its talons. She aimed a well placed kick to the creature's stomach stunning it momentarily. "I could use a little help here!" she shouted with slight panic.

"Technical difficulties Z! You're on your own at the moment!" Takuya shouted back.

Danny shook his head, "duh, Half ghost. I can help!" He resisted the urge to slap himself and took up a battle stance, "Goin' Ghost!" he shouted. Two white rings appeared around his body, and promptly fizzled out. "What?! I can't go ghost!"

Harpymon lunged at Kazemon, claws open. "Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon held up her hands, creating little, pink, twisters from her fingertips. She hurled them at Harpymon, knocking it from the air. Harpymon hit the ground hard.

The white Digimon wasn't through yet. It crossed its wings in front of its chest. "Wind Seeker!" it shrieked again. It opened its wings, and hurled a sharp gale at Kazemon, nailing the fairy warrior. She cried out in pain, clutching her side.

Kazemon shot down from the air, ready to take the white harpy on. She jumped up, and landed on her hands, and spread her legs apart. "Tempest Twist!" She began to spin rapidly, striking Harpymon multiple times. The Digimon shrieked in agony as its body darkened, and fractal code appeared.

Zoe held up her D-Tector once more, scanning the data. "My soft breeze will purify you; Fractal code! Digitize!" Harpymon's shadow disappeared as the data was absorbed into Zoe's D-Tector. Shimmering egg shaped data floated in the Digimon's place before flying into the night's sky.

Zoe fell to her knees, reverting to her human form. "That- was a lot harder than I remember. What happened?"

The rest of the team shrugged in confusion. "I don't understand. Sam's D-Tector theoretically should have worked." Kouichi said quietly.

"So should my powers…" Danny muttered darkly, "I feel defenseless without them…"

Kouji stood beside Sam and Danny, "Let's not worry too much about the D-Tector failing. It might just have been a first time error- no offense."

"None taken," Sam replied warily. Danny scowled but said nothing.

_My powers don't work in this world… Sam couldn't Spirit evolve either… Something's not right…_

* * *

**HEY for those of you interested, I have posted that interview on Youtube. There's a link on my profile near the top (I won't make you scroll!)**

**I'd also like to see what you guys think Danny and Sam's Spirits with look like. I did give a rough description, I want to know what you guys think they may look like! (I'll reveal my pictures of the pair later on!)**

**Until next time, review please!**


	9. Marsmon, the Warmonger

Posted on: September 9, 2009 (9-9-09)

Fc: Am I good or what? Chapter nine on September 9th 2009. THAT takes skill.  
Fern: Not skill, just dumb luck  
Fc: ... Stop ruining my moments would ya?

* * *

Chapter 9  
Marsmon, the Warmonger

"So… Where to next?" Sam asked the following morning.

It was an awkward enough of a question. "Out of the woods, and hope we recognize something." Kouji said calmly. True enough too.

"Let's get a move on then," Takuya said brightly, taking up the lead with Zoe. Sam trailed behind them, with Kouichi, Tommy and JP behind her. Danny and Kouji followed up in the rear being the slowest waking members of the group.

"How did you guys do this every day last time?" Danny asked as Kouji yawned.

The other boy shrugged, "I have, no clue. We spent most of the time on high alert… I just learned to live with little sleep." Danny said nothing and continued on walking next to the dark haired boy.

The sun rose high into the sky before the edge of the forest was at last spotted. "We're almost out!" Tommy exclaimed happily. They all picked up their pace to reach the tree line. As they drew closer to the edge of the woods, fear mounted in their chests.

_Please let this area be okay…_

They broke through the edge. Vast grassy, not burnt, plains stood before them. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. From where they stood they could see nothing but grass and sky before them. It truly was a breathtaking sight to behold.

"I- don't remember a vast grassy plain…" Takuya said slowly. A memory flashed back in his mind, from early in their first adventure.

_The land was barren, nothing but a few patches of grass and a single rail to follow. Takuya and Zoe argued at a crossroad and he ended up going unstable terrain that disintegrated on contact._

" -wait… Guys, remember when we were following the Trailmon track? Right before Zoe found her spirit?"

JP, Tommy and Zoe looked thoughtful for a moment. Kouji and Kouichi, having not been present at that time remained silent while Danny and Sam looked more lost than usual. "Yeah! We almost got killed because we went the wrong way!" Tommy piped up. Takuya shot him an evil look.

"We're near Breezy Village then!" Zoe exclaimed happily.

"But that means we're making a giant circle…" JP moaned.

Kouji smiled, "It also means we know where we are. If nothing else, we can find someone who may know where to find the rest of the Temples." That idea alone seemed to perk everyone up.

"That just leaves one thing… Which way do we go? Left or Right?" Kouichi said quietly. The group paused. Either direction looked fairly the same. They hadn't the slightest clue which way lead to Breezy Village. They looked down the line of trees hoping to catch a glint of metal. The metal would mean the Trailmon tracks, which meant a road to civilization.

"Why don't you evolve to Kazemon?" Sam suggested quietly to Zoe as Takuya, Kouji and Danny began to argue over which way they should travel, "Then you can get a bird's eye view of the area and hopefully spot the village!"

Zoe blinked, not even thinking of that solution. "That's- an excellent idea!" She quickly dug out her D-Tector, not even bothering to tell the bickering boys what she and Sam had come up with. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Zoe shouted, as the Data that formed around her hand slid across the scanner.

"Kazemon!" She leapt into the air, stunning the boys momentarily. "I'm going to scout around, see what I can find." The fairy-type warrior took to the sky in an instant and vanished from sight.

* * *

Zoe left what felt like hours ago. They group moved out into the open grasslands, so Kazemon would have an easier time spotting them from a distance. Of course this decision left the group out in the open and very vulnerable. Everyone was thinking it, _"What do we do if we're attacked?"_ Sam's spirits still seemed unresponsive. The original Spirit holders all took a try at making the D-Tector do something, all failing miserably.

Sam sat on the grass next to Danny and Kouichi, playing with the light blue and silver device. No matter what she did, she could not call forth her spirits.

"Maybe there's something special about the Warrior of Life." Kouichi suggested, "Something we don't know."

Everyone silently agreed with that statement. There was much more to the Spirits of Life than the other ten spirits. So much they couldn't even begin to guess. For now, they decided they leave it alone until they reached Seraphimon's castle. He would most likely know something about the faulty device.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Takuya fretted. He along with most everyone else knew Zoe was an excellent and swift flyer. She should've been back by now.

Kouji shook his head and Takuya started to get up, "It's not like we can go search Takuya. If you haven't noticed, none of the rest of us can fly."

Takuya stuck his tongue out at Kouji immaturely. "I know that."

JP, Kouichi, and Tommy rolled their eyes, sensing the impending argument.

"Guys don't fight…" Sam said forcefully. Kouji and Takuya just glowered at each other for a moment.

Danny sighed and glanced back at the sky overhead. A dark shadow appeared directly in front of the sun. "Hey- Isn't that her now?" Danny asked pointing to a shadow in the sky. He squinted as the shadow drew nearer.

"Brown Stingers!"

Larger bee-like stingers hurtled towards the group. "RUN!" someone shouted as the large stingers slammed into the earth where the Chosen had been moments ago. Danny turned back to see a large, overgrown wasp-like Digimon. Its body was striped bright yellow and black. It had a set of back claws on its forearms, a red ruff around its neck, and violet wings.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sam asked fearfully, joining the others.

JP shook his head, "No clue, but it's clearly bad news."

"Brown Stinger!" The wasp Digimon launched more stingers at the group, effectively scattering the Chosen. The Digimon shrieked in delight and gave chase to the humans. Takuya glanced at Danny who appeared to be on the same thought plane as the brunette.

The pair broke away from the other five children, yelling and screaming, attracting the Flymon's attention. It swerved to chase them, giving everyone else the opportunity to take refuge in the trees.

Takuya and Danny were running side by side, trying to outrun the creature. Sam and the others had retreated back to the safety of the trees as the pair played decoy. The plan worked up to this point. Now they were out in the open, being chased by a vicious Digimon and Kazemon was nowhere to be found.

Then, Danny tripped and fell to the ground. Takuya skidded to a halt, and ran back to help the fallen Chosen of Death. Flymon was practically on top of the boys as Danny got back to feet.

"Brown Stinger!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

A small, yet effective pink colored twister slammed into Flymon. The beast growled in rage and turned to face the Warrior of Wind.

"Just in time! Honestly, I can't leave you guys alone for one minute without something happening!" Kazemon lectured as she leapt at Flymon. She swung her leg, placing sharp kick to Flymon in the face.

Danny and Takuya took Kazemon's sudden appearance as the opportunity to flee with their lives. They sprinted back to the tree line, glancing back once they reach the edge of the forest. Kazemon held her own against Flymon, and appeared to have the upper hand.

She dealt the monstrous Digimon a series of swift kicks and punches, pummeling her adversary nicely. She delivered an uppercut to the beast's chin. The blow was enough, the Flymon backed down, having been beat. It took off into the sky, vanishing.

"You mess with my friends again and I'll scan you next time!" Kazemon shouted after the Flymon angrily. She huffed and glided back over to the team.

She landed gracefully and de-digivolved to her human self, "Well, I've got some good news, besides having to save your butts."

The boys rolled their eyes. Sam looked down guiltily. "There appear to be Trailmon tracks up that way," Zoe said pointing up along the tree line, "But they appeared to be heading into a desert-"

"I don't think we should go that way…" JP started, earning himself a glare for interrupting Zoe.

She put her hands on her hips, "I wasn't finished JP. There's a temple out in the desert area. That's what took me so long. I had to check to be sure. The best thing is we can follow the Trailmon tracks right to it!"

"Well let's get going then! There's another spirit just sitting there waiting to be found!" Takuya exclaimed confidently. Everyone rolled their eyes at their leader's sudden burst of energy after a near death experience. "Lead the way Zoe!"

The blonde girl blushed as she took up the lead with Sam. Danny followed them closely, with Tommy, JP, and Kouichi behind him, leaving Takuya and Kouji in the rear. Their trip remained uneventful thankfully; one attack was more than enough for the group for the day.

"Any idea which temple this is?" Sam asked Zoe curiously.

The other girl shrugged, "No idea actually. I didn't see any guardian but I wasn't exactly up close to it. I was close enough to determine it's one of the temples we need though."

Sam nodded. She glanced back at her Digivice solemnly. Zoe caught her vacant, depressed stare.

"Don't worry, You'll get it in time." Zoe encourage lightly. Sam smiled softly turning her attention to the horizon directly in front of the team.

* * *

The sun was close to setting by the time the group reached the edge of the desert. They knew they should stop and make camp while still near the shelter of the trees. However, the idea of another spirit being so close pressed the group into forging onwards into the sandy plains.

"How much farther do you think we'll have to go?" Kouichi asked after a while. He and Kouji walked side by side next to the Trailmon tracks in between the pair. Zoe shrugged, still beside Sam, just ahead of them. Takuya and Tommy followed the Twins, leaving JP and Danny in the back this time.

Zoe squinted into the distance, "It can't be much farther, the tracks are beginning to curve. We're close!"

That lifted their tired spirits as the team's pace quickened. Soon a large sandstone building came into view. It looked something like a mosque, tall with magnificent bulb shaped turrets. Many parts of the temple appeared to have disappeared with time, leaving the building looking in disrepair.

"Travelers come no further." A voice commanded. A streak of red and white shot towards the children with lightning speed. The guardian was a large, red, dragonfly like Digimon with a silver helmet and glittery white, translucent wings.

"I am Flybeemon, guardian of the Temple of the Warmonger, Marsmon."

The group remained silent for a moment. "We are the Chosen Children, looking for the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors." Takuya spoke up finally.

The red bug Digimon looked at the group thoughtfully. "Ah, so you are the young ones Halsemon informed me of. Your words are true, but only one may enter."

Kouji rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, we need to answer a riddle right?"

"A riddle indeed," Flybeemon replied, "this way only the one deemed worthy of Marsmon may enter and retrieve the spirit within."

"Let's hear it then." Kouichi said with a smile.

"Very well, _Fatherless and Motherless, born without sin, Roared when it came into the world, And never spoke again. _Answer this riddle and one may proceed."

* * *

Okay I'll admit that was a mean cut off there, BUT I decided to cut it for two reasons. One being I wanted to post Chapter nine on 9-9-09 and couldn't find time to write much more. Two, I'll make up the meaness by making a longer chapter for next time!

First person to guess the right warrior gets a request from me! (in other words, figure out my riddle, (the location won't help you at all))


	10. Neptunmon, the Seafarer

Posted on: September 30, 2009

Fc: Lalala this took too long to get out....eh, look at it this way, four more major chapters left!

* * *

Chapter 10  
Neptunmon, the Seafarer

_Fatherless and Mother less- what in the Digital World does that mean!? _"Why are all these riddles so darn vague?" Takuya complained.

The rest of the group stood silently, waiting… thinking, hoping something would cross their mind. "The answer must be related to the spirits somehow." Kouichi voiced, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't a fire roar?" Kouji asked suddenly

Takuya shook his head, "No, they 'roar' to life, but that's it."

The dark haired bearer of light furrowed his eyes. "No way! I've heard people refer to a roaring fire before!"

"Fires do not roar!" Takuya argued back.

Zoe sighed holding her head, "The only thing roaring is the headache you two are giving me…"

Everyone snickered as Takuya and Kouji dropped their argument, for fear of Zoe's wrath if they were to continue. Silence followed as the team settled into hard core thinking. Flybeemon watched the group curiously as they thought about the riddle.

_These riddles aren't that hard are they? _He wondered to himself.

JP stared off into the distant skies, watching dark clouds form over head. _Oh that can't be good…_ "There's a storm coming." He announced as a deep rumble in the distance made everyone jump.

"Thanks for the heads up." Takuya retorted, a bit shaken from the thunder.

JP bit his tongue and said nothing to the goggleheaded leader. Now wasn't the time to start an argument. There was a spirit to be retrieved.

The storm in the distance drew closer, growling like a hungry tiger, and flashing lightning. Thunder crashed again, making JP flinch. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Thunder!"

Kouji raised an eyebrow, "uh… we knew that JP, but thanks…"

"No! The answer to the riddle! It's Thunder! It's my element!" JP exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone turned to Flybeemon, who was smiling. He nodded, "You may enter, Warrior of Thunder." He stepped to the side as the gates creaked opened. Musty smelling air rushed forth from the inner workings of the temple. JP cautiously took a step forward, glancing back at the team. They nodded and smiled, urging him on.

JP entered the temple, not looking back a second time. The gates closed once he was fully inside the temple. The floor lit up with a blue, electrical like energy, surging through ornate patterned carved on the floor. The light pulsed, as though it was trying to say something.

He walked forward hesitantly, his confidence faltering momentarily. JP shook his head as he continued down the corridor, "There's nothing to fear…" he told himself.

"Nothing to Fear indeed."

JP nearly had a heart attack as he whirled around to come face to face with a masked warrior. He was a tall, muscular, human shaped warrior. His head resembled that of Ikkakumon. He had broad shoulders and a well toned chest, clad in red. The part that spooked JP, was the fact this warrior was see-through, like a ghost.

"Who are who!?"

The warrior smiled, "I am Marsmon, The Digital God of War and Protector of the Spirit of Thunder. Come; let us walk to the spirit's resting place." He glided towards JP, passing trough him and continued down the hall. JP blinked and ran to catch up with the God of War.

"So you are the young human who once had my dear friend's spirit." Marsmon mused aloud.

JP looked up at the Olympian Digimon, "You knew Beetlemon?"

"Yes, After Lucemon fell from grace, and you Digidestined returned home, the warriors were left to rebuild. I and the rest of the Olympus Twelve descended and helped the warriors start the world anew. The Warriors befriended us and when their time came to pass, they left their spirits in our charge."

The paired turned the corner and entered a long, wide room. The room lit up as they entered with the same blue energy, casting the room in a bright blue glow. JP saw a sandstone platform of sorts, upon it sat brilliant navy blue and golden yellow armor. He glanced at Marsmon who nodded slightly.

JP raised his D-Tector, and called the Spirit of Thunder back to the device. The screen illuminated with the symbol of Thunder glowing brightly.

"Lucemon is rising again. Our time in this world is limit. You and your friends must hurry; you need to stop him before it's too late. Good luck young one." Marsmon advised before disappearing completely. The room plunged into darkness, startling JP momentarily.

He inhaled deeply, reminding himself he was a Legendary Warrior, and didn't need to fear the Dark. Heck, one of his closest friends was the Warrior of Darkness. He held up his D-Tector as a single ring of blue data appeared and spun around his hand. He scanned the data.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

The Digital transformation began as blue data swarmed around JP's body. Sturdy, navy blue and golden yellow armor formed around his chest, back, forearms and legs. His helmet took on the shape of a stag beetle as an orange bodysuit covered the rest of his body.

"Beetlemon!" The data vanished leaving the Legendary Warrior of Thunder standing where JP had been moments ago. With his heighted senses, JP quickly found his way to the entrance of the temple.

He burst from the dark inner workings of the temple. "DESERT STORM!" a shrill voice cried out as a wave of sand and wind slammed the group. JP shielded his eyes, squinting to see the attacker. Kazemon bolted past him, readying an attack.

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Lightning Blitz!"

The combined force of the lightning and wind attacks fizzled out the sand storm. Kazemon gave him the thumbs up as the pair turned to face their attacker. A silvery-gray, dragonfly like Digimon hovered across from the group of six humans and Two Warriors. It snarled as it analyzed it's new opponent.

Flybeemon landed beside the Legendary Warriors, fear and anger etched on his face. He gritted his teeth, "That's SandYanmamon. He's nothing I can't handle, you must go." Flybeemon stated flatly, staring down the dragonfly Digimon.

"Are you nuts? We can't just leave you here alone!" Beetlemon replied in shock.

Kazemon nodded, "We can help!"

Flybeemon shook his head, "My duty is to protect this temple; yours is far more important."

"But-"

"Desert Storm!" SandYanmamon beat his wings vigorously, stirring up a fierce combination of wind and sand. The unarmed Digidestined held up their arms to protect themselves from the attack, the wind blowing them back.

Flybeemon leapt into the air, "Lightning Sting!" he shot a bolt of red color lightning from his stinger, aiming directly at SandYanmamon. The sandy dragonfly deflected his attack with ease.

Kazemon and Beetlemon glanced at each other, nodding once. Kazemon leapt into the air, creating a wave of wind from her fingertips, "Hurricane Wave!"

Beetlemon wasted no time in charging his fists up with electrical energy. "Thunder Fist!" He charged at SandYanmamon, slamming his hand into the great bug.

That only seemed to make him madder. "Bottom Cutter!" SandYanmamon shot straight at JP, then changed course last second heading straight for the Digidestined.

"NO! Get away from them!" Beetlemon shouted as he went after SandYanmamon.

Danny and Sam dove to the side as SandYanmamon zipped overhead. Takuya pushed himself and Tommy to the ground, also abstaining from any harm. Kouichi stood rigidly, fear paralyzing him to the spot. Kouji dove as SandYanmamon was almost on top of him, pushing Kouichi out of the way.

Kouji cried out in pain as SandYanmamon's claws hooked and dug into his shoulder. The dragonfly pulled away, ready to strike again. Beetlemon and Kazemon, both seething with anger were on top of him before he could move.

"Tempest Twist!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Lightning Stinger!"

SandYanmamon didn't stand a chance against all three attacks at once. He cried out once as his body turned black and his data code appeared. JP raised his D-Tector and wordlessly scanned the monster.

"Kouji!" Kouichi knelt beside his younger twin, having a panic attack. Kouji lay on the sandy ground, blood seeping from the open wound in the shoulder. His breaths came in ragged gasps of pain.

Flybeemon examined the boy quickly, "Luckily, it's not too deep, but you need to get him help."

"How far away is the nest town?" Zoe asked anxiously.

Flybeemon shook his head. "The closest town is Sea-Breeze Village, it's a day by Trailmon- even longer on foot," The red Digimon said grimly.

"Just point us in the right direction." Takuya said firmly, taking charge.

* * *

"How ya feeling buddy?"

"I'd be better if you'd stop bugging me to death." Kouji replied irritably.

The brunette grinned sheepishly. Kouichi rolled his eyes with a light smile. "He means well, brother."

"He meant well on several near death experiences too…"

The group laughed. Kouji was definitely feeling better. They managed to luck out and run into a MarineAngemon who was able to heal the Child of Light's injured shoulder. He too was headed to Sea-Breeze Village, a small fishing village on the coast. MarineAngemon happily lead the group to the small town and told them of a fantastic place they must visit; The Temple of the Seas.

The team decided as a whole to wait until Kouji's shoulder was healed enough to venture onto the Temple and hopefully gain another spirit. It seemed the finally could journey to the sea cliffs where the temple was to be.

They began their hike up the hill around the beach to reach the sea cliffs mid morning. Most of the trip was uneventful and quiet, marred only with the occasional bickering between Danny and Takuya. Kouji grasped at his injured shoulder involuntarily as a small amount of pain shot though it. Sam cast the dark haired boy a worried look. He smiled as if to say 'don't worry about it'.

"Well these are the cliffs, but I don't see any temple." JP stated, pointing out the obvious.

Kouji glanced at Takuya, "Did we come to the wrong place?"

"MarineAngemon said there was a temple here…" Tommy reminded, "On the sea cliffs that face the sun rise."

"You can't see the temple from there!" a friendly voice called to them. Everyone looked to find the voice, "Down here!" The team looked over the edge of the cliffs and spotted a marine Digimon. Her indigo colored head looked like a cross between a shark and a torpedo. Sharp rows of teeth lined her jaws.

Sam called out to the Digimon, "Where is the Temple of the Seas?"

The Digimon laughed, "Beneath the surf and waves, The Temple of the Seas is by the sea itself!"

"You can't be serious…" Danny muttered darkly, peering down over the cliff side. "How do we get to it?"

She laughed again, "You must be the Digidestined. I am Tylomon, Guardian of the Temple of the Sea. You must answer the Temple's riddle before I can allow you to enter!" she exclaimed almost playfully.

The group sighed, yet another riddle. This was getting really old really fast. "Let's have it!" Takuya called back to Tylomon.

"Okay! It cannot be seen, and cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, and cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under the hills, and empty holes it easily fills. It comes first and follows after, Ends the life, kills the laughter." Tylomon recited almost solemnly as she finished.

"It's not a very happy riddle is it…" Kouji remarked, "I doubt it's Light. It's too dark and morbid."

Danny glanced at him, "Well it's clearly not Death. Death can't fill holes…"

"That's because it's Darkness!" Kouichi exclaimed, "It's the only spirit that makes sense!"

Tylomon giggled again, "Darkness is it!"

Kouichi stared at her, "um, where is the Temple?"

She grinned showing her sharp teeth, "To enter, you must climb down the cliff a few feet silly human."

"We're standing ON the Temple?!" JP exclaimed, shocked. The group leapt back a bit, startled.

The marine Digimon laughed again, "Well, where else would it be? It can't be beneath the water, that's just silly!"

The team ignored the guardian's childishness as Kouichi carefully climbed over the edge of the cliff. Kouji watched his brother until his head vanished from sight. "Be safe," he whispered to himself

Once over the edge, Kouichi found himself on a ledge about a foot wide. He carefully climbed along the ledge, until he found a dark alcove in face of the cliffs, hidden by vines and moss. He carefully pressed through the foliage.

The air was cool and damp. Kouichi realized he was already inside the temple once he passed the vines. He felt along the wall, walking carefully down a dark passage. Though he couldn't see a thing, he strangely knew where he was inside the temple.

"Young traveler. Free yourself from the wall and walk without hesitation." A deep male voice said. Kouichi pulled away from the wall of the tunnel, finding he could see in front of him. A tall figure stood before him. The figure looked like a samurai at first glance, his armor made of dark teal scales. Kouichi noticed the figure from the waist down looked like a great fish.

"I am Neptunmon. For many years I have kept watch over the Spirit of Darkness. It is time that he returned to his true place." He turned and beckoned Kouichi to follow.

Kouichi followed the spirit of Neptunmon down an incline, before coming to a stop. Before Kouichi surrounded by a crystal clear pool of water, sat a well-known set of black armor, adored with gold and black lions. The boy held his breath as he took in the simple beauty of the cavern.

Neptunmon inclined his head, "His place is with you."

The boy nodded, and bought out his D-Tector. His hands shook as he held the small gray and black device in front of him. The spirit flew into the device, lighting up the device. To Kouichi, it was receiving his spirits for the first time.

"The time for indecision is over, you must locate the last four spirits. Evil is growing stronger each day."

Kouichi nodded firmly as Neptunmon's image faded. He gripped the device tightly in his hand, letting a single blue ring of data flow around his hand. "Execute!"

* * *

Fc: Two people got the riddle right on the first try, so I'm offering them BOTH a request or a sneak peek.

EDIT

Apparently the riddle is from the Hobbit, which I didn't know. oops. I found it online and have since lost the website, But the Riddle is from the Hobbit, and credit should be given where credit is due!  
Thank you Draco-rex for catching this!


	11. Daughter of the Moon, Dianamon

Posted on: October 27, 2009

Fc: Okay, I have officially put out a VERY Long Chapter. This one beat the first chapter WITH the prologue! Longest one to date, uhm... EVER!!!

* * *

Chapter 11  
Daughter of the Moon, Dianamon

"Will you stop fussing with it? It'll only make your injury worse."

"I'd listen to her Kouji…"

"Shut up Kouichi."

Sam carefully readjusted the bandage on Kouji's injured shoulder. He wouldn't stop pulling at the tightly wound bandages. Kouji sat still, grumbling to himself quietly as the Warrior of Life worked.

"You're really good at this." Kouichi commented lightly, having to do this himself for his mother.

Sam smiled, "Thanks, I've had a lot of practice."

Instantly, Kouichi glanced over at the rest of the group sitting not too far away near the campfire. His eyes rested on Danny, who lay asleep with the rest of the team doing the same around him. Sam caught his gaze, "Ghost fighting isn't exactly on the top of the safety list…" she added with a light smile.

"I can imagine; saving the world isn't either." Kouji commented.

She nodded and finished the last wrap around the Child of Light's shoulder. "That should hold it. Now leave it alone this time will you?"

Kouji smiled weakly, not wanting to face Sam's wrath. "Let's get some rest, we'll need it."

Sam stood up with Kouichi and they helped he younger twin up. "I'll take the watch," Kouichi offered, "You both look tired."

"You're kidding right? You, JP, and Zoe have fought like crazy the past few days! You need to sleep. You both do. I'll take the watch." Sam objected, putting her hands on her hips. She switched into her lecture mode, a tactic she often used when arguing with Danny.

Kouichi looked at the inexperienced Warrior of Life tiredly, "You sure? What if something happens?"

The dark haired girl snorted, "I raise the alarm, nothing too hard." She grinned, "You two really need to rest-"she paused, addressing each twin, "You with your shoulder, and you from fatigue."

"We get it, we're going. Good Night." Kouji replied settling down beside Kouichi and Tommy.

The twins slipped off into a light slumber shortly after lying down and getting as comfortable as one could get on the forest floor. Sam watched the group sleep, blissfully unaware of the world around them. She sighed, this being one of the few moments she had to herself in the Digital World. She half wished Danny was awake to have some company but she needed the peace.

So many things happened since Zoe first arrived in Amity Park with her friends. So many mysteries and secrets once securely guarded now stood open like doors. Sam never imagined something like this happening to her. Then again, she couldn't have imagined Danny becoming Half-Ghost in a freak lab accident… or protecting her home from frequent ghost attacks.

The thought alone struck a nerve, _how is the town coping without us…? _Suddenly Sam desired a way to contact home, and make sure everything was alright. Could she forgive herself if something happened in her absence? Could Danny forgive himself? She glanced at the sleeping boy, caught up in his dreams.

Her gaze shifted from Danny to the sleeping figure of Tommy, the youngest member of the group. His maturity outstripped his age by far, thoroughly impressing Sam. Her eyes fell upon the twins next; she found it strange how alike and so very different they were. Zoe lay not far from him, nearest to Takuya. Sam knew Zoe harbored feelings for the goggleheaded brunette, who was also too clueless to get a hint.

Takuya. He was an interesting person as Sam found. He could be quite loud, stubborn and had a fiery temper. He could also be calm, quiet and reserved. The self-proclaimed leader took the time to help Sam try to figure out why her spirits wouldn't respond as the others slept some nights. He was very much like Danny in many ways.

The rest of the team looked serene and peaceful as they slept. Takuya however, looked troubled, as if his dreams weren't as pleasant as he'd hoped…

_He opened his eyes in a familiar place. The once lush landscape destroyed and charred. The air was thick and hazy. This was where he met the other Warrior the first time. _

"_So you have returned."_

_Takuya jumped, the voice was not that of the first Warrior. The first Warrior had been male. This voice was female. The Warrior of Flame turned to see alone figure standing before him. She was probably as tall as Kazemon, her body lithe and thin. Her skin was pale, almost white, heavily contrasting the long black hair that cascaded down her back. Her armor was light blues and whites. She carried a long spear in her right hand. Her face was not hidden, her features delicate and smooth. Her ears were pointed much like an elves, and pierce with a navy earring._

"_Who are you?" Takuya asked, remember the first Warrior failing to name himself._

_She gazed at him calmly, "A friend."_

_He stared at her, "We came back." He said finally._

_She nodded, "But one of your own are wounded. Time is critical now." She took a step towards Takuya, her shining blue eyes, clearly upset by this news._

_Takuya gritted his teeth, "What else can we do?"_

"_Find the Spirits- Awaken the Sleeping Ones." She said softly._

_He tilted his head to the side, "The Sleeping Ones?"_

"_The spirits that slumber, the ones who remained dormant when first called upon."_

_He sighed, confused by her explanation "Where do we go next?"_

"_Seek the Moons, for they reveal the way," The female Warrior whispered before she began to fade like the first warrior had._

_Takuya blinked and called out, "Wait! Just who are you?"_

_She smiled, "We will meet again Warrior of Flame. I have faith in your leadership." She vanished, leaving Takuya alone in the desolate plain._

_

* * *

_

The sun rose sooner than the chosen children would have liked. Takuya growled to himself upon rising, knowing that the visitation last night would drive him insane all day. The group began to trek in a pretty much random direction. They had no bearings to run on at this point and were winging it. The twins took the lead, as Takuya fell into deep thought about his dream.

_Just who was she? Is she related to the first Warrior? If so, who are they and why am I the only one who's seen them? Or have the others seen them too and not said anything… _The brunette was about at wit's end when he was jarred from his thoughts.

"Takuya!" Zoe was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, scowling mildly. "Earth to gogglehead, Anyone home?" she waved her hand in front of his face. The others were standing not too far ahead, staring at him as well.

"Yeah, sorry, zoned out." He mumbled.

She snorted, "So we noticed." She leaned in closer, lowering her voice, "Is something up? You've been acting weird lately."

Takuya hesitated, "I'll tell you later," he whispered back.

Zoe sighed and nodded, "You'd better…" She turned to join everyone else. He followed her back to the rest of the team. They shrugged it off and continued walking.

"So, do think I'll be able to keep up with you guys if I evolve?" Sam asked enthusiastically, resuming her conversation with Kouichi and JP.

JP grinned, "Well we can hope so."

"You said you've fought before with Danny right?" Kouichi asked, "Like fighting ghosts?"

She and Danny nodded. "She's a pretty good shot. That and she can kick your butt eight ways to Sunday." Danny replied.

"You'll have no trouble keeping up then; either of you."

"Hey guys! Look at that!" Tommy interjected suddenly, pointing ahead of them. The group came around some large boulders, joining Tommy who took up the lead at that point.

They followed his gaze seeing a brilliant sight before them. Glittering in the strong sun light, like a faceted gem, stood a city. Tall spires of silver skyscrapers shone in the sun, reflecting light onto the similarly sleek buildings below.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" Takuya suggested. They nodded in full agreement and picked up their pace as they approached the city.

The team reached the city limits within minutes of spotting it. The buildings were so much taller in the digital world, and more abstract than in the human world. The structures were a work of art by the architects who built them, each elegant and extravagant in its own way. They stared in awe at the buildings, as a tall ostrich like Digimon approached them.

The bird Digimon was predominantly pale yellow, with bright orange feathers on his head and bushy tail. He was clad in black and purple ninja-esqe clothing, with a long yellow scarf tied around his neck.

"Excuse me," the Digimon began politely, "are you are new to town?"

Kouichi stepped forward, "We are new here actually. Could you tell us where we are? We're kind of lost"

"I'm Peckmon." He said with a smile, "You, humans, are in Crescent City, the central hub of the Celestial Arc."

JP raised an eyebrow, glancing first at his friends, who looked equally confused. "The Celestial Arc?"

Peckmon nodded, "Yes, yes. The Celestial Arc was built many years ago during the time of the God Digimon. Crescent City is in the center of the Arc, making it easy for Digimon to find their way to any of the other cities in the Arc."

"Wait, did you say the God Digimon? As in the Twelve Olympian God Digimon?" Takuya asked

"Yes, Yes! The Olympus Twelve! You've heard of them! Yes, these cities were built by the God Digimon and the Spirits during the Great Resurrection. Surely you've heard of the Spirits too-"

Zoe smiled, "You could say that."

Peckmon eyed her carefully, "No, no. It can't be! You are the human children called by Seraphimon! Everyone knows about you!"

"You've heard of us?! How?" Kouji asked, suddenly wary of the bird Digimon.

"Many a Digimon have heard of your deeds, but never, never had we thought you would return." Peckmon said excitedly, "Many thought you to be a mere legend, a fairytale told in a book! But you're real!"

The Digidestined weren't entirely sure about Peckmon or his over enthusiasm. Yet he seemed like a knowledgeable Digimon, if he knew about them, he must know something about the Temples. Takuya decided he, of all the Digimon they'd encountered, was probably a good one to ask.

"Hey, Peckmon, have you heard of the Temples of the Ancients?" he asked, hoping the bird Digimon had a clue.

Peckmon blinked and thought about it, "I believe so, why do you ask?"

"We're looking for them." Kouji interjected, feeling it was better that Peckmon didn't know of their quest.

The bird Digimon looked delighted, "Ah, sightseeing! And a very good choice I'll say! On a quest for knowledge!"

"Eh, you could say that."

"Come! Let me be hospitable to you! I have much information about the temples you seek back at my home!" Peckmon offered, "We can talk over some lunch, if you like!"

Kouji glanced at Takuya nervously, knowing full well this could be a trap. Takuya seemed to catch his concerns, thinking about the offer carefully. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said finally.

"Oh very good!" Peckmon said with delight, beaming. Kouji tried not to cringe at the Digimon's happiness.

* * *

"Bokomon actually wrote a book about us?!" JP said excitedly.

Peckmon nodded, "Yes, yes. Bokomon wrote many books. He wrote about the temples you seek, the three moons that shine each night, the Olympus Twelve, but the best one was the one about the humans who inherited the spirits and saved the world!"

The team was seated in Peckmon's massive library. The room was circular and very tall, sort of like Ophanimon's. Peckmon graciously prepared lunch with Sam, Tommy, and Zoe's help. Not long after everyone had eaten, Peckmon invited them into his library so he could share information about the temples.

"So you've seen the Temples of Wisdom, of War and of the Seas, no?" Peckmon asked, as he flipped through a thick book with a blue binding. "That leaves the Temples of the Moon, of the Sun, and of the Messengers- Oh you simply must see the Temple of the Moon! It is probably the grandest of the temples!"

"Temple of the Moon?" Danny inquired.

Peckmon nodded, "Yes, Yes! It's actually one of the temples that lie in the Celestial Arc! The Temple of the Messengers is the other, but it's much farther off."

Takuya blinked, _Seek the moons…_ "Where could we find it?"he asked.

"Finding the Temple of the moon is no easy task. It is located in the heart of the Silver Moon Woods. Most find it by accident, if they find it at all!"

Their faces fell hearing that news. "Is it really that difficult to find?" Kouichi asked, knowing that if they found it, there would be another spirit.

"Only to those who have never been there before; Fortunately, I have been there before, but only once."

"Could you take us Peckmon? It's really important that we find the temples as soon as possible."

Peckmon shifted, "It only appears through the mists on the night of the full moons- Which is very rare with three separate moon cycles."

"This just gets better and better." Takuya grumbled.

Zoe smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out… hopefully."

"You're a good leader Takuya, I have faith in you." Sam said quietly. Takuya stared at her, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu.

Peckmon rose to check his calendar, and the moon cycles. He gasped, shaking Takuya from his thoughts and putting everyone's full attention on Peckmon. "I don't believe it, The Full Moons… It's tonight!"

* * *

"This is truly an honor! Traveling with humans! Such an honor indeed!" Peckmon chirped happily as he led the way through the Silver Moon Woods. Kouji glanced at Takuya trying so hard not to gag. Takuya tried not to laugh at Kouji's clearly disgusted feeling. Peckmon took enthusiasm one step- okay several steps too far.

Obviously, Peckmon had figured out that the children were the same Chosen Children from legends past. It took a fair amount of persuasion, but they were able to convince him to keep his mouth shut about his encounter with them until after they had secured the spirit located at the Temple of the Moon. Then he could tell anyone he pleased about it.

"How much farther Peckmon?" Danny asked, growing tired from the non-stop traveling he was unaccustomed to. He couldn't figure out how Peckmon was leading them through the forest of silver birch trees.

The ninja bird chortled happily, "Not much farther now!"

"And no farther shall you come," A strong, female voice boomed, startling the entire group.

A large, winged-snake Digimon appeared before the group. She was mostly white, with bright red and gold accents, and a green feathery mane. Her eyes were fierce, crystal blue.

"Please, we need to continue on to the Temple of the Moon." Zoe urged the winged snake.

The Digimon eyed them carefully, and then inspected Peckmon. "You are the human warriors." She stated finally.

"Yes, and we really need to get to the Temple." Takuya repeated, with a bit more of an edge to his voice.

She stared at them for a long time. "I see, very well. I am Quetzalmon, Guardian of the Temple of the Moon. To pass, you must answer my riddle."

"Oh Riddles! I love Riddles!" Peckmon burst out happily. The rest of the team glared at him as Quetzalmon eyed him dangerously.

"Here is your riddle." She stated simply, "_I am the first you ever saw, what greets you every morning and what goes out in the end._"

That wasn't a very hard riddle to figure out at all, given the remaining spirits. Actually, it was relatively easy in any regard.

Kouji grinned at Kouichi, stepping forward with his answer before the others had time to even think. "Light."

The great snake nodded, "yes, Warrior of Light. You may pass."

She moved to the side, allowing Kouji to pass into a clearing. In the clearing a mausoleum-like structure stood shining in the light of the three moons. It was made of stark white marble and elegant stained glass. It felt almost foreboding at first, but Kouji approached the building. He laid his hand on the ornately carved silver door, but found no way to open it.

He cursed lightly under his breath. "You have to be kidding me…" As he spoke, the door opened inwards.

"Well that convenient."

He stepped inside, feeling the cooler air raise the hair on his exposed skin. The door shut suddenly, making Kouji feel very trapped.

"At long last, Warrior of Light." A feminine voice echoed in the darkness of the room.

Kouji whirled around, instantly regretting the action. His injured shoulder did not enjoy the sudden and rapid movement and the muscles were now screaming in pain. "Show yourself!" he shouted.

Torches along the perimeter flickered to life, glowing brightly. The ghostly figure of a female God Digimon. She was tall and slender, clad in pure white, moon-shaped armor. She carried a long staff, with a crescent shaped blade on either end.

"I am Dianamon, Digital Goddess of the Moon, and keeper of the Spirits of Light."

Kouji blinked, realizing that while she was transparent, Dianamon was standing before him.

"You must be swift young warrior." She said her voice clear like a bell. She stepped to the side revealing the Human Spirit of Light sitting beneath a silver arch. "You have many challenges ahead. You will face foes familiar and foreign to you."

Kouji nodded, as he held out his D-Tector. The Spirit flew into the device, lighting it with the familiar symbol of Light.

"Take care old friend. You're in safe hands now." Dianamon whispered. "Go, time is not your ally now." She urged, as her image began to dissipate. The room plunged back into darkness the instant the God Digimon's spirit left.

Kouji did what he his instincts told him to do. Evolve. He summoned up a single ring of brilliant blue data that spun in a perfect circle around his hand. He ran the data across the scanner on the top of his D-Tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

The data burst from his hand, covering him in a veil of blue streaming data. He felt his body grow and change to the size of Lobomon. White and silver armor covered his arms legs and chest. His lavender scarf appeared, tied around his neck. A wolf head shaped visor appeared over his eyes.

"Lobomon!"

He quickly lit the room with one of his light kendo, and escaped the same way he came in. Well mostly, he slashed the silver door off its hinges.

He burst back into the clearing, and saw his friends, Quetzalmon, and Peckmon waiting. Peckmon looked completely awestruck, as did Danny and Sam at the moment. Their amazement never ceased to amuse Kouji as he devolved back into his human state.

"Thank you Peckmon." Kouji said finally, knowing they would have missed the temple's rare appearance if it weren't for him.

Peckmon beamed, "It was my pleasure!"

"Where should we head to next?" Takuya asked the ninja bird, anxious to know the next spirit 's location.

The bird Digimon looked thoughtful, "The Temple of the Messengers, I'd say…then the Temple of the Sun. The Temple of the Messengers is due north from here, and the Temple of the Sun is Northwest from it."

"Thanks Peckmon. That's really going to save us time."

Peckmon nodded, "It was my utmost pleasure, helping the Legendary Warriors! What an honor. I can hardly wait to tell everyone when I return!"

With that, they bid farewell to the large bird Digimon, happy to be rid of him but thankful they found him.

* * *

"_WHERE ARE THEY?" the first of the figures demanded harshly._

_Peckmon eyed the two figures nervously, scrambling to his feet. "Who?"_

"_The Children! The Blasted Human Children! Where are they?!" the first raged again._

_The second chided his partner lightly. "Now, Now, I think we can persuade our friend here into telling us…" He finished almost with an evil grin, if you could see his face._

_Peckmon shivered, never feeling more terrified in his life. These Digimon… they were going to kill him, and go after the Chosen next._

"_Now, where have they gone?"_

_The ninja bird swallowed, "They've gone to the Temple of the Seas"_

_The first Digimon growled, "Wrong answer." He struck Peckmon hard, nearly knocking the data out of him._

"_Let's try that again, where have those brats gone to next?" the second one demanded._

_Peckmon sighed, defeated, "The Temple of the Messengers."_

"_Beautiful."_

_Peckmon didn't feel the second blow hit, it happened too fast. He was reduced to a mere digi-egg before pain could even take him by surprise._

_

* * *

_

Fc: Okay, that's horribly mean, but ya know what? I'm sure you guys can figure out this mystery.


	12. Merukimon, The Messenger

Posted on November 8, 2009

Fc: LOOK AN UPDATE! IN LESS THAN A MONTH!!! A LITTLE OVER A WEEK ACTUALLY!  
Fern: Based on your last update, That's a great improvement.  
Fc: No respect I tell ya

* * *

Chapter 12  
Merukimon, the Messenger

Not long after gaining the Human Spirit of Light, the Chosen set off towards the North, following Peckmon's instructions. A few uneventful days had passed, making the grand total of the journey close to sixteen digital days. Not that anyone was actually keeping track though…

"The Temple of the Messenger and the Temple of the Sun... I wonder how far they are." JP wondered aloud.

No one responded, not knowing an answer themselves. Just keep heading North… that's all they had to go on. Well, North and the Celestial Arc. If they left the arc, they went too far.

"We'll just follow Peckmon's instructions and hope we don't pass it. Easy enough." Kouichi replied.

Kouji nodded, "and ask someone if we happen to run into a Digimon NOT intent on killing us," he added.

"Always the ray of sunshine aren't you?" Takuya teased, earning himself a sharp jab in the side with Kouji's elbow.

The Warrior of Light snorted, "careful Kanbara, you're not armed yet." He teased back lightly, twirling his D-Tector in his hand, "Don't provoke me." Takuya stuck his tongue out at him.

Zoe and Sam rolled their eyes, _BOYS… _

"Do you think it'll be my spirit?" Tommy asked suddenly.

Of the Spirits left to retrieve, it was clear that Takuya's was at the Temple of the Sun and Tommy's at the Temple of the Messengers. Danny's was Seraphimon knows where. They got lucky and stumbled onto Sam's just about literally.

"More than likely Tommy," Zoe answered with a smile, "We won't know for sure until we hear that riddle."

Sam groaned, "If I never hear another riddle again, it'll be too soon."

Zoe laughed, "There's a few more left Sam, You'll have to tough it out!" the Goth girl groaned more, making the rest of the team smile.

* * *

Finding the temple wasn't as hard as the group thought- Just one little problem. The temple was perched high up on the face of a cliff, much like the Temple of the Seas had been. Unlike that one, however, the Temple of the Messengers was carved into the face of the cliff, like an elegant sculpture of nature, not hidden within the cliff itself.

"We have to climb up _there_?" JP asked, grimacing. Everyone stared up at the temple with similar expressions of discontent. That and the face of the cliff looked like polished black granite, slick and smooth.

"There has got to be another way up…" Kouji moaned quietly, looking up at the temple in annoyance.

Danny crossed his arms, thinking. An idea suddenly crossed his mind. He turned to Zoe and JP, "Could you two carry us up?"

At first, they had no idea what Danny was talking about. Then something occurred to Zoe, Kazemon and Beetlemon could fly.

"I don't see why not, what do you think JP?" Zoe asked, turning to the eldest Digidestined.

He nodded, "It seems like a good plan actually." He and Zoe proceeded to take out their D-Tectors and spirit evolve.

Data swarmed their bodies, transforming the pair into their warrior forms.

Kazemon sprung a few feet into the air, "Let's go!"

"Ladies first," Beetlemon said as Kazemon lifted Sam into her arms, as he picked up Kouichi. They flew up quickly, minding their passengers with care.

Once at the top of the cliff they set both Sam and Kouichi on the ground, "Race you back Beetlemon!" Kazemon teased, diving over the edge. Beetlemon scrambled after her, making Sam and Kouichi laugh.

A few moments later, they Warriors of Wind and Thunder returned to the top of the cliff with Kouji and Danny, and dropped them off. They made their final trip bringing Tommy and Takuya up to the top of the cliff. Zoe and JP landed gracefully, well, Zoe did at least, and changed back to their human selves.

"Thank you for flying Air-Beetlemon and Air-Kazemon." JP said with a smile.

Zoe played along, "We hope that your trip was satisfactory, or else we'll push you off the cliff." She added, grinning. Everyone laughed, enjoying the lighthearted humor.

"Now, to the Temple!" Takuya declared, spinning on his heel. He froze, almost literally, coming face-to-face with a Digimon.

It was large and covered in crystals, making it look like a porcupine. Part of its face and paws were very dark teal, and the rest was a yellowy-cream color. His stormy gray eyes locked with the brunette, who scrambled backwards, away from the Digimon.

"I am Togemogumon, keeper of the Temple of the Messenger." He said gruffly. "I suppose one of ye are here to retrieve the Spirit sleeping within the temple."

JP opened his mouth, "Um… yeah, we're here for the Spirit."

Togemogumon snorted, "I hope you know the drill, You answer the riddle-"

"One can go in. We know." Takuya finished, having seen almost everyone else do so several times over.

The guardian eyed the brunette carefully, "Very well; _lighter than what I am made of, more of me is hidden than is seen._"

Everyone paused, not sure what that meant. This riddle wasn't as easy as some of the others had been. It easily was as challenging as the first riddle, about Wind.

"Well we know what it's not." Kouichi said after a few moments.

Kouji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's not Wind, Life, Thunder, Darkness, or Light-" he began.

"Which leaves Flame, Ice, or Death," JP finished, "but none of them make any sense!"

Sam thought this over, "Well what's Fire made of? Something to burn, a spark and oxygen."

"Has anyone tried to weigh fire?" JP asked.

Everyone stared at him, their expressions displaying pure confusion.

Tommy knew the answer wasn't Death, and based on all the other guardians, it wasn't Flame either. The previous guardians in most cases had something to do with the Spirit they guarded. That and the riddle seemed to only made sense with Ice. Ice floats in water, which is what it's made of, and a good part of it sinks beneath the surface.

"It's Ice!" he said to Togemogumon.

The icy armor Digimon nodded. "T'ain't hard to figure out. Ever float ice in water?" he asked, directing his comment at the other Digidestined. "Ye can go in kid. Good job."

Tommy carefully ran up the steps to the temple's entrance. At first, he didn't expect it to open as it looked like one continuous carving. Then the doors slowly swung open revealing a dark tunnel. Tommy didn't hesitate to race forward into the depths of the building.

"At least he's not afraid of the dark anymore." Takuya commented as the doors shut.

Zoe punched him lightly in the arm. "Takuya…" she sighed, there not much she could do with him.

Tommy heard the doors shut behind him as two torches flared into life. The flames were blue and cold, casting the entrance hall in an eerie blue glow. He cautiously took a few steps forward, not sure what to expect.

He had gone maybe halfway into the entrance hall when a broad, translucent figure appeared before him. The figure was tall, dressed like an ancient Mayan warrior. He had long green hair that reminded Tommy of Agunimon's hair. He wore a mask the looked like a blue Garurumon's face, that hid most of his own save for his mouth.

"Young Warrior of Ice. I am Merukimon."

Tommy gaped as the Olympian Digimon steeped forward.

Merukimon continued, "Come, let us walk to the Spirit's resting place." He placed his hand on the wall, and a door opened to the left. He motioned for Tommy to follow him down the long hallway. The youngest Digidestined made no hesitation in following the old spirit.

"It has been many years I have waited. I kept watch over him as if he were my own brother, as you must do for your friends. I fear that your journey ahead is a dark one." Merukimon said somberly, turning a corner. Another doorway opened revealing a room icy white in color, sharply contrasting with the rest of the temple.

In the middle of the room, the spirit of Kumamon rested on a silver metal pedestal. "Kumamon," Tommy breathed.

"It's been long overdue; reunite yourself with your chosen."Merukimon stated, almost as if he were talking to the spirit itself. Tommy raised his D-Tector, aiming it at the Spirit of Ice. The spirit flew towards him, entering the device and lighting up the screen.

Merukimon smiled, "It will be a long journey, but you have your friends with you." He faded from sight as the temple fell into shadows again.

Tommy held up his D-Tector, letting the single band of data appear around his hand. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Blue data streamed from the scanner as the band hit it, and wrapped around Tommy. His body changed into that of a small, white, bipedal bear. A green head band formed around his forehead, a matching green vest and snow boots formed as well.

"Kumamon!" he shouted, as the data vanished. Tommy quickly returned down the hall the way he came in, back to the entrance. The great black doors swung open a second time, letting Tommy out. Dusk had fallen by now as he emerged from the temple.

The rest of the team was grinning as he approached. Togemogumon smiled, "Kumamon eh? Not bad kid."

Their happiness had to be put on hold. A fierce shriek like a bird sounded over the area. They heard the beating of wings and instinctively looked to the sky. Two large bird Digimon were flying towards the group. Somehow, the Digidestined knew the bird Digimon weren't good news.

Togemogumon took charge, "Quick, the rest of ye get to the trees over there. Kid, yer with me."

The two figures swooped down from the sky, dive bombing the Digidestined. Everyone dived to the sides as the bird Digimon's claws caught nothing but air. They returned to the sky, wheeling around for a second go. Kumamon and Togemogumon immediately returned fire on the attackers.

"Hail Machine Gun!" Togemogumon bristled and fired the ice shards from his back into the sky.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon pulled out his blaster gun and fused his attack with Togemogumon's hail storm. The twin bird Digimon shrieked in pain as the icy attacks hit their marks.

"Let's go!" Kouji called to the others, holding up his D-Tector. Everyone with spirits available to them nodded and followed suit.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they shouted in unison, as data streamed around four bodies simultaneously. The data vanished after a few moments.

"Kazemon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Löwemon!"

They nodded to each other briefly and joined Tommy and Togemogumon. The Warriors of Wind, Light, Thunder, and Darkness had entered the fray.

One of the dark bird Digimon dove again, striking Beetlemon and Löwemon from behind with his claws. Löwemon hit the ground hard, sending Lobomon into a fury. He raised his Light Kendo high over his head and slashed the second bird's red talons. The first bird Digimon, Yatagaramon, turned on a dime and went after Lobomon.

Kazemon and Kumamon rushed the demon bird.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon hurled the light pink twister at the demonic bird.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon fired the snowballs into the twister, creating an effective twin attack. The snow infused tornado slammed into Yatagaramon sending the over sized monster bird reeling.

Beetlemon jumped up and rushed to strike while the beast was down. "Proton Slam!" The beetle horn on his helmet charged up with electrical energy. He rammed into the bird's side with as much force as ten American Football linebackers.

"Guys run!" Kouichi shouted over the commotion. He struck at one of the demon bird Digimon's claws, counterattacking the beast.

"Take Danny and Sam and Go!" Lobomon added, directing his words at Takuya. "We'll catch up later!" He leapt back, aiding Kouichi to the best of his abilities.

Löwemon and Lobomon continued to grapple with the second large bird Digimon, Crowmon. "Shadow Meteor!" The Warrior of Darkness summoned dark energy to the lion on his chest plate and launched it at the beastly bird Digimon.

Lobomon took the opportunity and aided his brother. "Howling Laser!" Lobomon quickly charged the laser on his left wrist and fired it into Kouichi's Shadow Meteor attack. The Light based attack mixed with the Dark attack, spawning a vicious combination attack.

Crowmon was caught off guard went down hard, not defeated, just stunned. Yatagaramon shrieked angrily, rising back into the air. Takuya, Danny and Sam meanwhile had backed themselves up against the trees, which proved to be little shelter. Crowmon scrambled to his feet, beating his wings furiously, creating strong violent winds.

Takuya hesitated, but he understood the severity of the situation. Right now, he, Danny and Sam were major liabilities to the rest of the team. They couldn't evolve and protect themselves. They had to make a break for it and get out of everyone's way.

"Come on!" He grabbed a hold of Sam's and Danny's wrists, and began to drag them away from the fighting. The newcomers to the team weren't sure about this plan at all as the brunette pulled them along, deeper into the forest.

Takuya let go of them after awhile once they were a good distance from the fighting. Danny and Sam followed along behind him as they began to slow down. They broke clear of the trees onto the edge of a sheer cliff that over looked a low valley.

Danny walked up to Takuya, his stance setting off another confrontation. Sam sighed, waiting for the impending match to play out. "What the heck was that? Why did we run!?"

"What do you mean? We were a liability to the others!" Takuya countered.

The dark haired boy rounded on the brunette, "We're at more risk out here by ourselves!" Takuya flinched, he hadn't even thought of that, nor did anyone else besides Danny for that matter.

"Well thank you for pointing that out now!" he shouted back.

Sam opened her mouth to intervene, "Guys-"

"Like you would have listened-" Danny responded coldly, earning a glare from Takuya.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takuya shot back, thoroughly agitated at this point.

Danny narrowed his eyes, "You think you're such a great leader. Well here's a news flash, you're nothing more than a coward!"

Sam tried to step between the boys, before one of them did something stupid. Too late; Danny shoved Takuya, who shoved back and they began to fight like cats and dogs- or really immature teenage boys. "Darn it you two! Knock it off or I'll-" she threatened.

Both looked up momentarily to glare at her. She glowered back at them, thinking they were being juvenile idiots. "You want to fight, Go ahead and fight!"

Sam stomped away from them to the edge of the cliff, with the intent to sit on the edge until the hotheads cooled off. That wasn't to be the case. The rock at the very edge of the cliff was unstable and gave way as soon as Sam set her foot down. There was a shriek. The ledge crumbled away, taking Sam with it.

"Sam!" both boys shouted, forgetting their argument.

Danny went to run to the edge, but Takuya grabbed his shirt and held him back. "Danny Stop! You could fall too!"

"Don't care." Danny grunted trying to pull away.

"If you fall then what? Both of you get hurt?" Takuya shot back darkly, his tone very serious.

Danny stopped struggling after a few moments of futile escape, accepting Takuya's reasoning. Takuya let him go. "Let's look for a safe way down," the brunette suggested. Danny grumbled reluctantly but agreed.

They carefully walked alongside the edge a few feet in, as a safety precaution. They were looking for any kind of incline, or slope to get down to Sam.

"There!" Danny pointed ahead of them, a slight incline that could get them to the next level down to Sam. Takuya nodded to him and they carefully climbed down the incline. Before Takuya could stop him Danny was racing back to where Sam had fallen.

Takuya ran after the boy, slowing to a stop. Danny and Sam were standing side by side, staring ahead of them. He stood next to Danny, gaping. _How far did we go?_ Before them lay the remains of spires and walls long since over run with vegetation. Somehow, they felt as if they had been there before.

"What is this place?" Sam asked quietly.

Takuya shook his head, "I'm- not sure…"

"It's the castle… It's the ruins of their castle…" Danny whispered.

"Come again?" Takuya asked

Danny turned to them, "This was their castle. This is where AncientSeishinmon and AncientGaiamon lived…"

_And where they were murdered…_

* * *

Fc: Ta-da, latest installment. With oodles of love. Enjoy processing what's to come. Ciao!


	13. Death Bringer and Life Giver

Posted on: November 25, 2009

FC: Happy Thanksgiving!  
Fern: You're late  
Fc: Shhh!  
Fern: but you are...  
Fc: not as late as two times ago  
Fern: Touche'

* * *

Chapter 13  
Death Bringer and Life Giver

"It's their Castle… This is where AncientGaiamon and AncientSeishinmon used to live!"

"Correct." A deep male voice replied. The three chosen children turned towards the familiar sounding voice. A winged equine figure approached, appearing through the veil of shadows cast by the moon.

Sam's eyes lit up, "Pegasusmon!"

The winged horse Digimon dipped his head, giving a slight nod. "This is indeed where the Warriors Lost to Time once lived. This castle once was one of the most magnificent structures in the Digital World."

"What happened to it?" Takuya asked quietly, his eyes moving to the ruins around them.

Pegasusmon shook his head, "Time. This castle fell into disrepair once the Warriors were gone and Lucemon slain. The elements gnawed at the castle's ankles, and it succumbed to the ages."

"It was thought that this place was lost, hidden by the Ancient Warriors' Spirits." A new voice said. A thin, human figure emerged from the shadows, standing beside Pegasusmon. She wore a plain yellow and red kimono. Her face and hands looked like cherry blossoms, the centers painted like traditional Kabuki styled face paint. Her hair was wild and long, colored deep orange.

"Only in recent years have these ruins shown themselves to the Digital World after being lost for so long," she continued, "I believe… it's because of your presence."

Takuya blinked, glancing at Danny and Sam. "What do you mean…?"

"I apologize; I am Kabukimon, guardian of the Ruins of Gaiamon and Seishinmon's Castle. Only within the past century have these ruins appeared, despite clearly being millennia older. I believe their reappearance is a sign of Gaiamon and Seishinmon's imminent return," Kabukimon explained carefully.

Danny locked eyes with Kabukimon, wanting answers. "What does that have to do with us?" he asked with a tinge of demand in his voice.

"When the New Warriors' Spirits retired, evil sprouted." Pegasusmon explained, "At first, it seemed to be something that could be dealt with, without human aid. We were sorely mistaken when the monstrosity that is BlackWarGreymon appeared and began to wreak havoc. Seraphimon immediately put forth the call for your return."

Takuya nodded, "and we came back."

Kabukimon smiled sadly, "Not at first. The original message did not go through. We soon found this evil to be none other than Lucemon again. He intercepted the message and terminated it. We waited for years, hoping you would come, not knowing that had happened."

"Seraphimon discovered Lucemon's meddling not long after these ruins appeared and the Life Oasis refilled. Two new sets of armor appeared before the Celestial Digimon, foreign to their memories. They immediately knew what they were, and sent us to hide and protect the new spirits." Pegasusmon added. "He then realized that two human children must have been chosen for these spirits based on their sudden appearance. Seraphimon immediately called upon you, as Ophanimon had done once before in the past."

The children nodded, accepting the information. Sam paused. "Wait… why won't my spirit work? I haven't been able to use it since I received from you Pegasusmon."

"That is because it is without its partner." Kabukimon answered.

Takuya stared at her quizzically, "Partner?"

"These two spirits are very special Warrior of Flame," Kabukimon said softly, "They are exact opposites, and very potent in power. Without the other to keep one in check, it would become unstable and unpredictable."

The brunette vaguely recalled his first experience as BurningGreymon at the mention of instability.

"I do believe we have reached the point where you receive the other half of the Cycle." Kabukimon said, watching Danny. "You must answer this riddle in order to retrieve the spirit."

Danny nodded, "I'm ready."

The guardian smiled again, "_A nightmare for some. For others, as a savior I come. My hands, cold and bleak, it's the warm hearts they seek._"

He paused, thinking. "Death- the Grim Reaper…" Danny replied.

The ground began to tremble. Kabukimon was smiling; he obviously got it right. The stone floor split before Danny, and black, white and neon green armor appeared before him. He held out his D-Tector, summoning the armor to the device. The black and green D-Tector's screen lit up for the first time with a neon green symbol.

"Warrior of Flame. We required you assistance." Pegasusmon said.

Takuya hesitated. "Uhm, Okay…" he replied uncertainly.

"We need a third being's energy to unlock the power of the new Warriors. Stand over there." Kabukimon instructed him to stand on the far side the circular clearing, holding out his D-Tector. She stood on the other side with Pegasusmon across from her, forming a triangle. "Stay put, young ones," She called to Danny and Sam.

Pegasusmon began to speak, his voice clear like a bell in a church. "_Harmonics resound, Let Time wind back, the Stars shine young, and Emotions become raw._"

As he spoke, energy gathered around his, Kabukimon's and Takuya's bodies. The energy swirled up and around the pair, blurring the landscape. The energy began to spin rapidly, making the area blur as if it were moving; which it was. The area was moving backwards in _time._

Danny and Sam watched as the area flew backwards in time. The trees receded, crumbling walls rebuilt themselves; the images of Kabukimon, Pegasusmon, and Takuya faded as the walls of the castle completely reformed to their original magnificent stature.

The circular hall was grand, the walls built of white marble and the floor of jet black onyx. Tall cathedral windows made of black metal and frosted glass gave away nothing of the time of day. Rich red, blue, and green banisters fringed with gold, silver, and bronze adorned the ornate support columns that stood in between each window. Black candelabras bolted in the wall cast the room in a warm golden glow. A blood red carpet fringed with gold tassels lay upon the floor, with the design of a dark green Dragon and a blue Tiger woven into it.

Sam involuntarily grabbed a hold of Danny's hand. He gripped it tightly, trying to reassure her and himself as well.

"They have come, at long last." A deep voice said. Danny and Sam spun on their heels to face the speaker. Two figures stood before them, one male, and one female.

The male was tall, clad in a black bodysuit, with gold and white armor on his thighs and forearms. Gold and Black armor covered his chest; dark green shoulder guards and a matching armored raised collar secured to the chest plate by a sturdy gold V shaped strap. The golden strap also held a dark green cape in place. His feet looked like a dragon's paws with large ruby colored claws. Long lengths of white cloth were wound tightly around the arches of his feet. Most of his tanned face was obscured by his black helmet, and a green cloth that covered his mouth and nose. Two long, ruby colored spines and several shorter white ones adored the helmet like a dragon's horns and spine ridge. Long white hair flowed freely down his back.

The female wasn't as tall as the male. She wore bright white pants that went just past her knees, tucked into her boots. Her knee high boots were pale blue with periwinkle soles. Her metal chest plate was a solid deep periwinkle color. Attached to the belt on her waist was a long flowing periwinkle cape. Her shoulders were bare, revealing pale skin. Two identical pale blue arms guards adorned with white protected her upper arm; while two long periwinkle and darker periwinkle gloves covered her hands. An oval, crystal like shield was attached to her left arm. Two long white metal spines folded together at her collarbone. A light blue flexible armor covered her neck and part of her chin up to her ears. Her ears were hidden by silver wings, and large white pearls created a headband that went over her scalp connecting the wings. A single dark blue stripe was drawn under her left eye. She too had long flowing hair, only jet black.

"Seishinmon," Danny whispered staring at the male Digimon.

"and Gaiamon." Sam finished, gazing in awe at the female Digimon.

"We have little time," Gaiamon said softly.

Seishinmon nodded. "Young Ones, chosen by the Harmony, your destiny is nigh."

"Your destiny-," The Ancient of Life added, "to overcome the evil that corrupts this world and set the balance back in order."

"It will take the Courage and Friendship of each other to give you strength that is unmatched. You will need to Rely on your friends to battle at your sides." Seishinmon stated seriously.

Gaiamon went on, "You must show Love and Sincerity in order to join your power. Hope will serve as your guide, and Knowledge as your friend on this journey."

"The Light in your hearts is strong, follow it's glow, and it will never lead you astray." Seishinmon finished. Danny and Sam nodded, accepting the challenge charged to them.

Gaiamon turned towards the door suddenly, "Our time draws short."

"He has come…" Seishinmon growled.

Sam blinked. "Who has come?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Our Fate is upon us," Seishinmon replied, "You will begin where we leave off."

Danny almost understood, "What do you mean? What's going to happen!?"

Gaiamon smiled sadly, "In a few short moments, I and Seishinmon, will die, and our life forces will pass on to you."

The doors at the far end of the room rattled and shook violently. There was a blast and an explosion. The doors flew off their hinges. A small angelic child floated in the doorway. "I have come for my Destiny." He whispered, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

Danny pulled Sam behind one of the columns as the angel attacked Gaiamon. "Grand Cross!" the attack slammed into Gaiamon hard, her body crashing into the wall.

Seishinmon unleashed a feral roar and summoned dark green energy into his hands, hurling it at the demonic angel. The angel beat his eight wings, making Seishinmon's attack dispel into nothing. "If that's the best you've got," the angel summoned another Grand Cross attack.

Before he could attack, a long spear flew from behind Seishinmon, aimed at the angel's heart. The angel dropped his attack and defended himself from the attack. Gaiamon had picked herself back up, eyes wild. The angel gritted his teeth, "I will defeat you! It is my destiny to rule!"

"No madman corrupt with their own power can rule, Lucemon." Seishinmon hissed.

Lucemon growled, "Then die! Grand Cross!" The attack flew across the room, ripping up the floor. Seishinmon took the full force of the attack, staggering from its power.

The angel smiled wickedly again, "I will rule. Grand Cross!" He attack again. Gaiamon leapt to dive in front of Seishinmon, to protect him. Both Digimon were caught in the blast. Their bodies turned dark and several streams of data swirled around their bodies. Lucemon made to absorb their data, only to find it being absorbed by two foreign entities.

Seishinmon's Data flowed into Danny's D-Tector and Gaiamon's data flowed into Sam's D-Tector. Lucemon roared with rage, ready to unleash his fury on the new warriors.

"_Evolve…"_

Danny nodded to Sam, who seemed to have heard the same whispered command. They held up their D-Tectors like the other chosen had time and again. A single stream of data appeared, only instead of blue, their data was brilliant white. Without further hesitation, the scanned the data ring as data burst from the devices.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they cried out in unison.

He felt his body become stronger than it ever had been before. White armor line in green formed around his chest, shoulders, shins, thighs, and forearms. A black, slanted helmet formed over his head, and his now longer, white hair was tied back by a vivid violet band. A jet black body suit cover the remainder of his body, and a green cloth covered from his nose past his mouth.

She could feel a strong energy coursing through her body. Her hair grew immensely in length. Light blue armor formed around her chest. White, light blue, navy, and periwinkle arm guards and elbow length gloves appeared. She now had light blue boots that went as high as her knees, with her white pants tucked into them. Her ears became Elvin shaped and pierced with a deep blue diamond.

Danny opened his now brilliant green eyes, feeling a vaguely familiar energy flowing through him. "Ryumon! Warrior of Death!" he summoned bright green energy like Seishinmon had moments before, fists blazing.

Sam's fierce, light blue eyes, shot open. She smiled enjoying the new sense of strength. "Anzenmon! Warrior of Life!" she summon the spear Gaiamon had left behind to her hand, gripping it tightly.

Lucemon growled, ready to strike. They heard a gasp, and saw a tall female figure fleeing from the doorway. The angel seethed, one of the Warriors was awake… and was no doubtedly raising the alarm with the rest of the castle's occupants. He turned back to finish the two new warriors only to find their images almost faded, vanishing from this point in time.

"Grand Cross!" he attacked desperately, but they were already gone.

* * *

The air before Takuya, Kabukimon, and Pegasusmon vibrated and swirled with colors like it had moments ago before Danny and Sam had vanished. Takuya immediately became alarmed, but kept his cool based on the guardians' calm compositions.

There was a quick burst of light, blinding the brunette for a second. Danny and Sam were once more in the clearing with Kabukimon, Pegasusmon and Takuya. They were still in the Warrior forms, as that had been the key to escape the past and Lucemon's wrath.

Takuya tried not to gasp. Standing before him, were not just Danny and Sam's Warrior forms, but also the Digimon that had appeared in his dreams.


	14. Prince of the Sun, Apollomon

Posted on: December 29, 2009

Fc: Long time, no update. Shush I know. It took FOREVER to get this chapter right. (I'm still not happy about the end but as I've said before, they can't all be awesome) So yes, many versions and trial and errors (mostly errors) later, We finally have this chapter... (PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!)

Oh I tried a new story telling technique, Like it? Hate it? Let me know so I can stop or continue to use it!

* * *

Chapter 14  
Prince of the Sun, Apollomon

_So Danny and Sam's spirits are the same warriors from my dreams… But what does that mean? Does it even mean anything?_

Takuya sighed as he beckoned the new spirit holders to follow him. The sun had risen several hours ago and the three of them determined it was best to keep moving towards the last temple. It was their best plan to find the others as well as retrieve the last spirit. Danny eyed the goggleheaded leader apprehensively; something was bothering the boy, but Danny didn't have the slightest clue as to what. He turned and shot Sam a concerned look. She shrugged, also unsure how to approach Takuya about his problem.

"So…" Sam began trying to break up the uneasy silence with conversation, "The Temple of the Sun, that's where we'll find your spirit, right?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes. I can hardly wait to get it back."

"It must be driving you crazy not being able to help out," she replied softly,

He snorted, "You have no idea. It's my job to be the leader- to protect them others… It's frustrating not being able to do anything but stand on the sidelines."

"I know how you feel." Danny remarked quietly, "It's hard to sit on the side lines and do nothing to help others."

Takuya smiled, at least they were getting along now. He glanced up at the sun, now directly overhead. _Great, there goes our heading…_

No sooner had the sour thought crossed the boy's mind did the begin ground shake. Sounds of metal scrapping the ground and attacks being fired echoed through the air. Bright orange flames shot into the sky like New Year's fireworks. Takuya glanced at the new spirit wielders, they nodded to him to lead the way. "Let's go!"

The trio sprinted through the trees towards the fighting. Takuya had a bad feeling about the fighting they were nearing. Something seemed off, he couldn't place it but something was definitely making him uneasy. Of course he only realized what it was once they came to the edge of the trees.

Takuya gasped in shock, eyes wide with fear. He involuntarily stepped back seeing the pair of Digimon attacking a smaller, flaming cat Digimon. "It can't be-" He whispered.

* * *

The Armor Digimon roared and staggered back from her assailants. Lynxmon eyed them warily as she tried to muster up the strength to fight them. "Thermal Mane!" A huge amount of heat erupted from within the Digimon's core as she made a last ditch effort to protect the temple. The air around her turned white hot as her fiery body flared with the heat.

"Your nasty temper will be your demise," The larger of the two already huge Digimon said.

The slimmer, sleeker partner to the huge one flexed her fingers in anticipation. "May I finish this beautiful pest already?" she asked, raring for the kill that would ensue should the answer be yes.

"Patience, her time will come." He chided, "Now, Where are the children?" he asked, picking up Lynxmon by the scruff of her neck, letting her flail helplessly in his grasp.

She grunted at him, and spat in the white warrior Digimon's face. "I'll never tell you!" Her attacker snarled in frustration as he spread his navy colored wings.

"Then you shall perish! Crusadermon! She is of no further use to us! Dispose of her!" He said throwing Lynxmon to the ground. Lynxmon's data ring appeared around her body.

The pink warrior snickered smugly, "Here kitty, kitty." She approached the fallen guardian, fists clenched ready to absorb the guardian's data.

"Dragon Laser!" A bright violet beam of energy shot from the trees, slamming into Crusadermon. She hit the ground, dazed by the attack.

Dynasmon, the white warrior Digimon, turned towards the trees. "What was that?" he snarled angrily.

"Life Spear!" A spear, glowing white with energy shot from the trees, impaling Dynasmon's shoulder.

He roared in rage and held out his palms towards the trees that get his assailants cover. "DNA Disintegrator!" A red beam and a blue beam shot from either hand, destroyer the trees before him. He smirked with satisfaction.

"Ya know, you really should be kind to Mother Nature!" A voice young male voice taunted. Dynasmon turned in a fury and spotted a warrior clad in black and white. He reached for the warrior, with every intent on crushing him.

The white haired warrior dove out of the way and summoned bright green energy to his hands. "Spirit Force!" He launched the energy at the towering knight, forcing Dynasmon to stumble back.

Meanwhile, Crusadermon had gotten back to her feet, and was about to help her companion. She was stopped by another warrior, this time a female with jet black hair and light blue armor. Crusadermon scoffed, not feeling threatened by the small warrior before her.

The dark haired warrior held her spear at the ready. Crusadermon growled and leapt to attack "Spiral Masquerade!" She lunged at the young warrior, but she had dodged out of the way before Crusadermon even got close. "Impossible!" Crusadermon hesitated, looking for her opponent and was struck in the back by the black haired warrior.

"Not so." She said softly, smirking. She leapt away, joining the male warrior.

Crusadermon looked to Dynasmon for some kind of explanation. "Who are you, you meddlesome brats?!" Dynasmon roared, ready to rip the two limb from limb.

"I don't know Anzenmon, Should we tell them? They didn't ask very nicely." The black warrior said snidely.

The female laughed, "I agree Ryumon. Let's teach them some manners first!" They lunged at the Royal Knights suddenly Fists and Spear ablaze with energy.

* * *

"It can't be-" He whispered.

Danny tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner, "What's wrong Takuya?"

"Them," Takuya stated pointing at the tall knight Digimon, "The Royal Knights. They gave us a run for our money more times than one last time we were here. They're extremely powerful…"

"We can take them!" Danny said, eager to spirit evolve.

Takuya gaped at the boy, "Are you insane! You'll be killed!"

Danny snorted, "I'm half dead as it is."

"What he's trying to say is, let us help. We can hold off the knights while you get to the temple." Sam said in a calming tone.

The brunette snorted, "It's the holding off part I'm afraid of…" he saw they weren't going to let him hold his ground on this and he caved. "Fine, but promise me you'll be careful!"

Lynxmon roared in pain as she tried to attack again. "There's not much time." Danny commented, watching Lynxmon struggle to defend herself and her post.

"Go, Watch each other's back okay?" Takuya asked, not believing he was letting the newest members of the team go solo on a suicidal mission like this.

They nodded and took out their D-Tectors. Danny and Sam evolved into the Warriors of Life and Death, Anzenmon and Ryumon. Takuya immediately moved away from the pair, closer to the golden-red Temple and Lynxmon.

"Dragon Laser!" Danny had attacked Crusadermon, which was the opening Takuya needed. He sprinted to Lynxmon's side with every intention of helping the dying Guardian. She looked up at the brunette as he knelt by her side, completely unaffected by the high temperature of her flaming body.

"Please- Are you one of the chosen?" she rasped. Takuya nodded quickly. "There isn't much time left for me. Please- Spirit of Flame needs to be woken. There's no time for your challenge, I already know you are the one to enter the temple." She weakly lifted a paw and waved it towards the golden doors, "Hurry- They must not get another Spirit…" Lynxmon exhaled as her data ring burst into pieces and her body grew dark and faded away.

Takuya stood, clenched his fists and sprinted for the doors. He glanced back at Ryumon and Anzenmon and saw they were holding their own against the Royal Knights, which was as much a surprise as a relief to see. The gogglehead took the steps leading to the entrance two at a time as the golden doors began to open the instant his foot hit the first step.

He glanced back once again, checking to see that Ryumon and Anzenmon were still keeping the Royal Knights busy. Takuya inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself as he entered the temple. He had to be fast, Danny and Sam could need his help at any time.

It didn't help that it became pitch black the instant the doors shut behind Takuya. He was completely blind in the darkness. Takuya growled to himself and took a step forward, stumbling down a small set of steps. The brunette picked himself up gingerly, frustrated even more with the temple's darkness.

"Young Warrior of Flame," A deep male voice boomed through the hall. Takuya saw what appeared to be a floating ball of orange energy coming towards him.

However, as the orb drew nearer, it began to reveal the shape of a male warrior, clad in red, orange, white, black and gold armor. He had the appearance of a lion, his hands and feet resembling paws. His face also looked that of a lion, fringed in a thick golden-yellow mane of hair that looked like Agunimon's, but a lot longer. The Digimon's dark blue eyes sparkled brightly, despite being in a dark abyss and ghostly. The orange orb hung suspended above his head, framed by a black Solar Cross.

"Who are you?" Takuya asked, knowing this Digimon was not a threat to him.

The god Digimon smiled, "I am Apollomon, Digital God of the Sun and the keeper of a dear friend's Spirit. I wish our meeting were not so rushed, but it seems matters in the Digital World have grown to a critical point. Come, you must retrieve the Spirit of Flame and assist your friends." He gestured for Takuya to follow him to the chamber where the spirit slept.

Takuya followed Apollomon without question. The God of the Sun lead the boy down a long hallway and through a secret passage concealed in the shadows. He stopped before an archway that led into the Spirit Chamber. "You know what to do. The Spirit of Flame is in the strong hands of a leader."

The brunette nodded as he entered the chamber alone. At first he thought it was a trick, not seeing Agunimon's armor right away. All he saw was an ornate carving of a sunrise- or sunset for that matter on the wall across from him.

"What do I do…?" He turned to the God Digimon but Apollomon had vanished. He stared at the wall, trying to make sense of the image before him. Then he saw several symbols embossed on the sun's rays that stretched out. At the very top, in the center, was the symbol of Flame. Takuya reached up, running his fingers over it. The symbol slide inwards and the center of the sun began to tremble. It slid into the floor, revealing a small alcove behind the sun image. In the alcove, sitting on a simple reddish-brown plinth was Agunimon's armor. Takuya felt his breath catch in his throat as he held out his D-Tector.

The Spirit was absorbed into the scanner and the device finally whirred to life, the symbol of Flame glowing on the screen brightly.

He turned to leave the room and stopped. Two more ghostly figures had appeared before him. One was a long, sleek looking black and green dragon and the other a blue and white tiger. They eyed him for barely a moment before vanishing. "Somehow, I know I'll see those two again…" Takuya said to no one, thinking out loud.

He shook off what he just saw, and held out his D-Tector. This was it. His time to finally spirit evolve. A single band of blue data appeared around his hand, spinning like mad. "EXECUTE! Spirit Evolution!" he shouted as the data ring hit the scanner on Takuya's D-Tector.

Familiar fiery energy surged through his body as the Digivolution took place. His body became physically stronger and more mature as the red and gold armor formed into place around his chest, arms and legs. His hair became wild in length and vibrant blonde.

He opened his eyes, blue and fierce. "Agunimon!" He cried out proudly, as he darted out of the temple to join Ryumon and Anzenmon.

He shielded his eyes the instant he was out of the temple from the bright light and swift lighting change. He growled, lighting his fists on fire. Ryumon looked to be cornered by Dynasmon and Anzenmon had her hands full dodging Crusadermon.

Agunimon raced at the nearest Royal Knight, Crusadermon, fists ablaze. "Pyro Punch!" He threw the flames at Crusadermon, hitting her square in the back where Anzenmon had injured her earlier with her spear. Crusadermon cried out in pain, and staggered. Dynasmon looked up, distracted.

"Spirit Force!" Ryumon summoned more brilliant green energy and hurled it at Dynasmon while his guard was down. Dynasmon roared in rage, returning his focus on Ryumon.

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

A barrage of attacks showered Dynasmon in a fury of blazing energy and color. The draconic knight stumbled backwards, gritting his teeth. The other five warriors had finally appeared and were ready to fight. Dynasmon realized that the children had grown stronger in their absence. He spread his wings and scooped his fallen companion into his arms. "This isn't over! You're spirits will be ours!" he declared before taking off into the sky.

"Should we go after him?" Anzenmon asked, her eyes watching the spot from which Dynasmon had flown away.

Agunimon shook his head. "We'll fight again- but not now." He stated calmly.

Lobomon, Löwemon, and the other Warriors had come up beside the Warriors of Life, Death and Flame. "So these are the Spirits…" Lobomon said softly, eyeing Ryumon and Anzenmon.

"The Spirit of Life- Anzenmon," Agunimon said as he gestured to the dark haired warrior, "and the Spirit of Death- Ryumon" he gestured to the wild eyed, white haired warrior.

Kumamon, and Kazemon nodded in approval, smiling. Beetlemon stepped closer to the group. "So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"We go to Seraphimon," Löwemon said calmly, "And we get an explanation."

* * *

Fc: -falls over- YAY, HUMAN SPIRTS, CHECK! -checks off the last one on that list- Now onto the next list of things to tackle! -is a longer, more detailed list- ugh... Self torture...

Meh, Tomorrow, I still have some vacation left and I'm going to use it to play Spirit Tracks, Spore Hero and go see Sherlock Holmes and Avatar...


	15. Death of the Story

September 16th, 2010

**Discontinued**, Please Read;

Hey everyone. Sorry I'm WELL over 8-9 months due... There's a reason. But first, I would like to say D-Force is as of now, Discontinued. I can't compel myself to write it anymore! What used to be fun and exciting got dull and tedious. I only tolerate dull and tedious at school/work.

Okay, time for me to explain myself. Usually I'm not this bad about updates. I've never been this bad if I recall. In honesty, most of my creative energy has been channeled into a epic original story called The Dreamers' Chronicles; a joint effort between myself and Red Page. I'm so sorry everyone.

THERE IS GOOD NEWS.

I talked to my best gal, Shining Zephyr (who was supposed to help me write D-Force in the first place-) and we both agree that this needs a serious relaunch. And there will be one! Soon. Once we've plotted, and revamped it. But we are giving this a second go and we can't possible pass up the potential of this idea.

So yes. D-Force is done, but a new story will begin in it's place.

So, To finish off- Here's every part of D-Force that was to be used and sadly- never will see story time- IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER. Cuz I'm nice like that.

(What was going to be) Chapter 15  
A Howl in the Night

"What happened? How could you imbeciles fail!"

The pair of Royal Knights flinched at their master's harsh berating. They had failed their mission- to procure at least five of the ten warrior spirits. They had succeeded in collecting the spirits of Water, Earth, Metal and Wood- Cherubimon's original puppets. What they failed to do was prevent the human children from gaining the advantage.

"My Lord, forgive me and my partner. We were overwhelmed. Their power has increased in their absence from the Digital World," Dynasmon quickly explained, hoping to calm his master.

"Be still my brother; never send a Royal Knight on a fool's errand" a cool masculine voice soothed. The first growled back in response.

"The brats may have grown, but so have we." A second voice chided to the growl.

"We'll beat the hell out of them snot-nosed twerps," yet another voice added with confidence.

A feminine figure waved a hand, calling forth ten, glowing orbs of energy. "Go my pets;" she said, "destroy the humans, and bring us the spirits!" The orbs pulsed once and shot away into the darkness.

"You do know where we're going, right?"

Takuya rolled his eyes. Danny did nothing but ask if they were heading in the right direction. "I know exactly where we're going, and we're on familiar ground now; We'll be at Seraphimon's castle in no time."

Danny grunted and fell silent. Sam rolled her eyes at him. Zoe bit back a laugh. Takuya and Danny did nothing but butt heads with each other unless there was an enemy to fight- and even then they would argue.

"Will you two cool it? Every time over everything there's a argument!" JP half shouted in annoyance. The other Digidestined nodded in agreement.

Kouji joined in, "Seriously, you two argue like an old married couple."

Takuya laughed, "That's rich coming from you Kouji."

"It's true." Kouichi added softly, backing up Kouji's and JP's statements.

"Look," Sam said firmly, finally getting involved, "No more bickering until we've gotten to at least Seraphimon's Castle. Clear?"

Danny knew well enough not to argue with the goth, and Takuya quickly caught on to that. "Crystal." the answered in unison, dropping it. They exchanged glares but remained quiet.

Zoe and the others looked impressed, "Geez Sam, they'd still be at it if it weren't for you."

"I'll say, that has to be the fastest Takuya's ever shut up." JP commented lightly. The rest laughed earning a scowl from said gogglehead.

"Let's just keep moving. The sooner we get there, the better." Kouichi said, trying to get the others to ease up on Takuya and Danny.

Kouji nodded and took the lead. "Right. Come on then." The rest followed him without question as they entered a dense thicket of trees. The daylight nearly vanished from view only a few yards inside, leaving only sparse patches of sunlight peeking through the leaves.

"Stay close together," Takuya instructed quietly- earning no argument for once. The forest held a foreboding feeling, one that put the group instinctively on edge.

* * *

**(That would have been part of Chapter 15, The next bit would have taken place during the search for the Beast Spirits)**

* * *

Night fell quickly in the forest. The chosen children were still walking despite the breaking dusk.

"We should try and find some place to camp tonight." Takuya mused quietly.

Kouji rolled his eyes, "Well no duh genius. But the trees are too dense here, we should keep moving until we find a clearing."

"And water." Takuya added. Kouji nodded and glanced back at the other six spirit holders. They were all tired and dragging their feet. Zoe yawned and stretched her arms. Sam and Danny were practically asleep on each other's shoulders.

"Hey, Kouji…Look at that." Takuya had stopped a ways ahead. He was pointing through the trees towards a large gray mass.

"Wonder what it is…"

Takuya grinned at Kouji impishly, "Only one way to find out." Takuya pelted into the trees ahead and vanished from sight.

Kouji sighed in annoyance, "TAKUYA! Get back here you idiot!" Kouji started after the child of Flame. Kouji wondered to himself how on earth Takuya still had energy to burn. He gave chase, breaking through the trees into a large, spacious clearing. Takuya was standing there looking at the sight before them in awe.

They had stumbled onto some ruins of a temple or large pyramid shaped shrine of sorts. The remains used to be built from a dusky gray stone and now covered with foliage. They sort of resembled the Mayan and Aztec ruins that they learned about in World History class. A small stream was flowing over the edge of cliff that led into a ravine straight ahead and collected in a small pool below, near the base of the ruins. A few fruit bearing trees lined the outer perimeter.

"Let's camp here." Takuya suggested. It was a decent place to camp. It was secluded, it has fresh water, and they could easily defend themselves from an attack here.

"It's a good spot to set up camp." Zoe said as she and the others finally clambered through the trees moments later. They all gave small gasps of surprise.

"Are we camping here?" Tommy asked eagerly.

Takuya and Kouji nodded.

"Thank gods, I was going to fall asleep mid-walk."JP said thankfully, and then flopped down on the ground.

It wasn't long before the exhausted group had built a fire, and eaten some of the fruit growing nearby. Tommy, JP, Zoe, and Kouichi had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had lain down. The remaining four chosen chose to explore part of the ruins with their renewed energy from the food.

Takuya and Kouji, who had gotten their second wind after eating, decided to go and investigate the top of the ruins. Sam and Danny were exploring the cliff side, where the water was flowing from the top.

"It's so beautiful." Sam commented lightly, watching the water fall into the pool. It splashed and gurgled as if to say thank you for the compliment.

Danny sighed and gazed up at the starry sky and three pale moons. "I wonder if the stars are the same..."

Sam gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Well… Kouichi said that the Digital World is like the flip side of the real world… but I wonder if they share the same sky… I mean… it looks very similar… It's a heck of a lot prettier than the Ghost Zone"

The dark haired girl followed his gaze into the heavens. "It is pretty." She commented lightly, "Is that the Big Dipper?"

"Ursa Major." Danny recited from memory. "This really is the other side of the same world."

"It's so similar yet so different…"

"Yeah… even the environment looks like the ones back on Earth… although these can change in an instant. Plus this world is inhabited by Digimon."

Sam grinned, "And here we can turn into Digimon."

"Yeah, that too." Danny said breathlessly.

The air became still, and the sounds of the night quieted to almost a whisper. The little waterfall seemed to fall silent as well. Something… wasn't right.

"Sam." Danny said suddenly. She looked at him, her violet eyes were fearful. She felt the bad vibe too. It was that "calm before the storm" feeling. The pair knew it well from their time fighting ghosts. They jumped to their feet and raced back to the campsite. Takuya and Kouji were already there, trying to wake the other chosen.

"Come on Z. Get your beauty sleep later! Something's wrong." Takuya shook the sleeping girl gently, trying to awaken her.

"Come on Tommy; Time to get up. Please this is important!" Sam said urgently, trying to awaken the child of Ice.

"What's wrong with them?" Danny whispered. None of the sleeping children would wake. Kouji frowned. Sam looked at the surrounding forest. Something white flashed between the foliage and darted through the trees.

"Uh guys… I think we've got company." Sam said nervously. She, Takuya, Kouji and Danny tensed up and brought out their D-Tectors.

A large, white, ram-like Digimon erupted from the trees. It was built like centaur as it had four cloven feet and the upper torso had long powerful arms. Its body was white and it wore a Lavender vest, accented with yellow. It had lavender arm guards and a red bandana around its neck. Two long and very sharp lavender ram horns protruded from the Digimon's head.

"Which of you possesses the spirits I seek?" She said coldly. The four remaining chosen gripped their D-Tectors tightly in their hands.

"Like we're going to tell you!" Kouji spat venomously. He locked eyes with the giant ram.

"Then you shall perish!" She roared and leapt at them. The four dove out of the way and activated their D-Tectors.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they cried in unison. Data spun and flowed around their bodies transforming the children into their human spirits.

"Anzenmon!" Sam held her spear at the ready.

"Agunimon!" Takuya took up a defensive position.

"Lobomon!" Kouji drew his sabers.

"Ryumon!" Danny growled as he took up a battle stance.

The ram Digimon smirked, "So it is true. The Legendary Warriors reside in humans! This is an outrage! Humans are unfit to possess such power! It is my duty as a Deva to remove the spirits from you insignificant beings! Thunder Stomp!" She reared up and stomped the ground. Agunimon and Anzenmon dove to the side as Ryumon flipped backwards and Lobomon leapt into the air.

"Lobo Kendo!" Kouji struck at the ram Digimon. She backhanded him and sent Lobomon flying into the ruins.

"Kouji!" The three warriors cried. They turned their attention to the ram. She had turned on the remaining, slumbering chosen children.

Ryumon and Agunimon looked at each other and nodded. They raced at the Digimon's side and slammed into her. Their attack sent her stumbling away from their sleeping friends.

"We have to get her away from them!" Sam exclaimed hurriedly. Ryumon and Agunimon agreed and started towards where Kouji had been thrown.

"Catch us if you can Lamb chop!" Takuya mocked. The ram Digimon's nostrils flared and she charged after them.

Ryumon rolled his eyes. "Is that really a smart thing to do when she's so close?" He asked crossly, watching the enraged sheep Digimon climb the ruins with ease.

"You shall be the first warrior of Flame! NO ONE MOCKS THE DEVAS!" She seethed. Agunimon cringed, while Ryumon wore an expression that clearly said, 'I told you so' as the ram Deva charged at them.

"Dragon Laser!" Ryumon shot the violet beam from his wristband destroying rocks in front of the Deva. Ryumon then grabbed Agunimon's arm. "COME ON!"

Agunimon and Ryumon scrambled up into the crumbling walls and soon found themselves to be cornered, backed to the edge of a sheer cliff.

Anzenmon meanwhile, had found the dent in the ground where Lobomon had crashed. Anzenmon pulled Lobomon from the rubble of what was a tall pillar. "You okay?" She asked.

Lobomon dusted himself off. "When I get a hold of that sheep, she's dead." He grumbled.

"Just fine then…" Anzenmon said with a slight smile. Lobomon grunted but didn't retaliate.

Lobomon and Anzenmon hurried to climb up to Ryumon and Agunimon. As they climbed onto the ledge they saw their friends backed to the edge of the cliff. The ram Digimon had her crossbow aimed at them.

"If you two come closer, these two are dead." She hissed as Anzenmon and Lobomon drew nearer. They froze while Agunimon and Ryumon eyed the Deva nervously. "Now hand over your spirits."

Ryumon growled. This was a no win situation. He had to think of something. Then a very suicidal plan formed in his mind. _If I give Takuya a large enough push, I think I can get him to safety. _Danny slowly drew his hands and held them out behind Takuya. He shoved the warrior of Flame forward.

There was a shout, a scream and a whizzing sound. Agunimon was lying on the ground near Anzenmon and Lobomon, unharmed. The crossbow went off, and Ryumon had fallen off the edge of the cliff.

"DANNY!" Anzenmon cried out as Lobomon fought to hold her back. Agunimon jumped to his feet, and glared at the white ram Digimon.

The ram Digimon turned on the remaining three warriors. "Your friend was foolish." She said with a disappointed tone. "He chose death rather than surrendering his spirit. Now you shall suffer at the hands of Pajiramon. Now, RELIQUISH YOUR SPIRITS!" She aimed her cross bow at three warriors tensed up.

Then the ground began to shake violently as an unearthly roar ripped through the air. Agunimon, Anzenmon, and Lobomon covered their ears.

Pajiramon whirled around wildly. "What is going on! What trickery is this!" She shouted. As if on cue; a large black dragon clad in green armor climbed over the edge of the cliff where Ryumon had fallen. It growled menacingly and bared bright white teeth. Its bright violet eyes were blazing with fury as it pawed the ground with massive clawed feet.

Pajiramon eyed the large dragon nervously, as did the warriors of Flame, Light, and Life. It appeared as though the great beast wasn't on either party's side. The Dragon opened its maw and roared again. The sound was so horrible it the rocks shuddered in protest. Pajiramon glared at the large beast, "These inferiors are MINE!"

The dragon snarled and lunged. Pajiramon had no time to react. The Dragon was upon her within seconds. He raised a long taloned paw up and swiped it through her. Her data dissolved and disappeared, and a Digi-egg flew off to the Village of Beginnings. The Dragon roared in triumph and turned on the legendary warriors.

"Now we don't want to fight you…" Lobomon began trying to reason with the monster. The Dragon had a different agenda. He lunged forward, scattering the remaining three Warriors.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon flung small flaming darts at the great dragon. The beast turned and chased him. Agunimon jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by huge white teeth.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon rushed forward and slashed at the dragon. He roared in pain when the light kendo struck his forearm and swatted Lobomon with his tail. Kouji hit a wall hard and de-digivolved.

"KOUJI!" Agunimon and Anzenmon shouted.

Anzenmon drew her spear and raced towards the dragon. She used her spear as a pole vault and launched herself into the air and kicked the dragon on the side of his face. He glared at her and growled. Anzenmon realized something as the beast advanced on them. "Oh Gods… That's Danny!"

Agunimon stared at her, but seemed to make the connection as well. The dragon snarled, and leapt at them. Agunimon rolled out of the way. "Slide Evolution!" He shouted as silvery-blue data flowed around him. "BurningGreymon!"

"Be careful Takuya!" Anzenmon called.

Takuya spread his bright orange wings and flew at the dragon. The Dragon anticipated his attack and ducked his head, only to rear up once Takuya was over him. BurningGreymon crashed to the ground in a heap. The Dragon unleashed brilliant stream of violet flames on BurningGreymon.

Anzenmon cried out to her fallen comrade. Blue data flowed around BurningGreymon and he was human once more. The Dragon turned on her now. He growled menacingly. Anzenmon took an instinctive step back.

"Danny. I know that's you in there. Please. Please stop this." She pleaded with the massive dragon. He snarled again and lashed his tail angrily.

"Danny, this isn't you. Please, Stop. You're hurting people you care about!" Anzenmon stepped back again. The dragon was snarling more but wasn't advancing. His blazing purple eyes were confused. Sam tried to come forward, but the dragon's snarls prevented her.

"Danny! Please! Listen to me. You're upset and out of control-"

The dragon growled louder, and bared his teeth.

"Look at yourself! Look what you've done! You've hurt Takuya and Kouji; and me too!" "

He lunged, jaws poised to strike. Anzenmon held up her arms, covering her face instinctively.

"Danny you have to stop!"

He stopped mere inches from Sam. The dragon's eyes seemed to clear as he gazed around at the wreckage. He blinked a few times, and backed up. He gave one long sorrowful look at Anzenmon. He turned, and leapt gracefully from the cliff face to the ground below. He pelted off at breakneck speed; disappearing into the darkness of the trees as the sun peaked over the mountains in the distance.

Morning had risen upon the Digital World.

Sam moaned and rolled over, opening one eye. Last night's battle with Danny and Pajiramon had taken quite a lot out of her, Kouji, and Takuya. She gave a slight groan and sat up, watching JP and Zoe follow suit. "Hey, guys," she greeted sleepily.

Zoe yawned. "Morning, Sam. You okay?"

"I've been better." She blinked blearily and scanned the camp, suddenly frowning. A feeling of dread began to slowly eat at her stomach as realization dawned upon her. "Guys- where's Danny?"

Hearing these words, the leader of the group clamored to his feet and looked around as well. A sinking feeling seemed to bring down his center of gravity. His eyes traveled to the woods, and a very tired smile unfurled on his features. "I think I might have an idea of where he is." The smile disappeared within seconds. "He might have dedigivolved in there. I'll go find him."

Sam stood up, too. "I'll come with you."

Takuya shook his head. "Listen, Sam. I've been through what he's going through right now. Danny needs someone to try and understand him. You don't have your beast spirit yet, but Danny just got his. I'll find him."

"But-"

"Sam." The leader's voice was quiet and firm. "Let me do this."

The Goth simply glared at him for a couple of seconds before reluctantly nodding. She watched as Takuya spirit-evolved into Agunimon and run into the forest to find her best friend; their teammate and troubled friend.

It was a good thing he digivolved. Even with the sun rising, Agunimon could barely see a thing in the forest. He gave a slight scowl and looked down at his hands. A moment later, they were alit with fire, and he held them out in front of his body. Leaves crunched under his feet as the legendary Digimon searched for his new teammate, and he felt a slight uneasiness overcome his body. "Danny?" he called out. "Ryumon? Where are ya?"

No answer. Agunimon looked around some more and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Then, out of nowhere… "Takuya?"

The being's heart leapt. "Danny? Where are you?"

"Right here," a wearied voice called back.

Takuya gritted his teeth. Those were extremely helpful directions. "Right where?"

The voice called out again. "Behind you! I can see your fire from a ways away."

He turned around and saw the Digidestined waving at him slightly. Danny looked to be a mess. Leaves covered his hair, his eyes were tired, and he looked as if he hadn't slept all night. The flame Digimon walked over to Danny and changed back into his human self, looking worried. "Are you okay? I mean, after last night and everything…"

Danny looked saddened. "I don't know. I just… I lost it last night against Pajiramon."

"I noticed."

The child of Death shot him a nasty glare. Takuya shut his mouth. He sat down next to Danny and looked into the woods. "You made a mistake, dude. We all make mistakes. Even me. Well, especially me. I make them too many times to count," he said with a grim smile.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair, brushing the leaves away. "You've never lost control of your spirit, though."

"Actually, I did."

The raven-haired hero looked at the goggle head. Takuya continued speaking, his tone growing more serious. "The first time I transformed into BurningGreymon, I completely lost control of my spirit. I was engulfed in its power, and I… I set fire to the forest." He looked down at the grass. "I didn't care about anything. I just wanted to defeat the opponent and didn't want anything to get in my way. And in the end- it hurt my friends."

Danny said nothing.

"I'm always scared now. What happens if I lose control again? What if I hurt my friends again like I did the first time I controlled him?" His voice got distant. "I can't ever forgive myself for doing that to them. I never will. And I promised to never make more stupid mistakes again. But I did. I continue to do so still." He looked at Danny. "Don't let mistakes from your past allow you to live in fear. You've got to let them drive you."

Danny nodded. He had never heard Takuya go this deep before. He had always thought of him as the silly, cocky leader of the team. But this- this was completely different side to the leader of the Digidestined…

"Yeah…" Danny whispered quietly.

Silence lingered over the pair for some time, not knowing how much truly passed. Both boys enjoyed the change of heart in the other. They could relate to each other on a way deeper level than previously thought. Their roles as leaders clashed often enough to stir up unwanted emotions. This… even in the wake of near disaster, was a nice change of pace.

"What happened back there…" Takuya asked breaking the silence. Danny gazed at the brunette quizzically. "Your spirit, how did you get it?" he added seeing his companion's confused expression.

The raven haired teen furrowed his eyebrows thinking. Everything from last night had been a total blur, even before he received the untamed power that was his Beast Spirit.

* * *

**(That is one of my favorite moment I ever wrote; The next is pretty fun too, Takuya and Danny have separated from the group- I never figured out why, insert your own idea- and Taki is trying to teach Danny how to control Kureimon- With no success whatsoever.)**

* * *

"Come on, try again," the brunette urged. Danny was on fours panting. His sides ached, his head pounded, and his heart continued to race.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere…" Danny muttered.

Takuya's gaze at the dark haired teen hardened. "Do you want to control it or not?" he asked fiercely. Danny hesitated but nodded. "Good, now evolve."

Danny sighed and did at the gogglehead instructed. He and Takuya beast spirit evolved again. Danny tried to focus on controlling the wild dragon's spirit to no avail. The Spirit of Death would have nothing of it and broke free of his control again. Kureimon lunged at BurningGreymon, intent on ripping him to shreds again.

BurningGreymon held his ground, digging his claws into the earth, and defended himself from the brutal assault. He blocked the dragon's rows of teeth with the golden Rudri Tarpana on his forearms. Kureimon roared enraged, spiting violet plumes of fire. BurningGreymon leapt into the air and slammed into Kureimon at full throttle. The boys dedigivolved, Danny sitting in a similar fashion only moments ago. Takuya shook his head.

"Again."

Danny looked up at the brunette in disbelief. "Are you completely insane? I can't do it! My beast spirit is too much for me; it's too powerful."

"Danny you have to bring it under control…" Takuya began, "You're not trying hard enough."

The dark haired boy stood, fists clenched with every intention of punching the gogglehead. "I'm trying! It can't be done! Every time I become Kureimon I lose it! You're lucky BurningGreymon can pin him down!"

Takuya sighed. "This is going to be difficult to master, but you can do it." He said in a reassuring manner.

"I'm not so sure…" Danny replied bitterly. Takuya decided they had practiced enough for the time being and let the subject drop. Danny sunk back to his knees, annoyed, frustrated and disappointed.

The gogglehead walked over to Danny and poked him in the side, "Come on then, let's get moving. "

(Again, another section I loved. This next part is the very last Beast Spirit and some explanation for the kids from Seraphimon. Also a Veemon was to join Danny and Takuya for whatever odd reason- I like him.)

Tigressmon Roars to Life

"Takuya!" Veemon, Takuya and Danny jumped when they heard the muffled voice. Takuya fumbled in his pocket and retrieved his D-Tector.

He spook to the device clearly, "Kouji? Is that you?" Danny blinked and tilted his head to the side in mild confusion. He scrambled over next to Takuya, and Veemon, and peered over the brunette's shoulder.

A silvery blue symbol appeared on the screen, "No, It's Kouichi. We need you two badly. We're under attack near Seraphimon's Castle. Those royal thorns in our sides showed up and-" The sentence cut out and an explosion was heard in the background.

"Kouichi?" Takuya called out to the device desperately. Veemon and Danny exchanged nervous glances.

"I'm here. Guys seriously, we need your help. It's just Anzenmon and Kendogarurumon left fighting…" Takuya paused waiting for a response.

"What happened to the rest of you?" Danny asked, concern mounting in his chest.

There was another small explosion in the background and a shout, "Our D-Tectors were stolen. I've got Sam's at the moment. A Blackgatomon swiped them before the royal morons showed up…" Kouichi was cut out by another explosion followed up by some choice expletives.

Takuya glanced at Danny, Danny nodded. "We're coming."

Takuya stood up and preformed his beast spirit evolution. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! BurningGreymon!" The massive dragon like Digimon clad in brilliant red armor stood before Danny. He watched Danny expectantly. Veemon climbed up on BurningGreymon's shoulders.

Danny looked away, his eyes full of shame, "I can't Beast Spirit evolve! What if I lose control again?" Takuya sighed, ready to put up this argument. He knew it was bound to come up.

"Danny, our friends are in trouble right now… If we don't get there fast enough, the Royal Knights might take their data. We have to go; Now; as fast as we can. You have to trust yourself, trust your spirits. They'll guide you in the right direction."

Veemon nodded in agreement, "You just have to trust yourself Danny!"

Danny smiled; Takuya had a valid point. "Fine, but if I go berserk, _YOU_ have to take me out."

"Deal, now come on!"

Danny stood up and held out his black and green D-Tector. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! Kureimon!" The black dragon roared in a powerful manner. His brilliant green armor glinted in the sunlight. Takuya flashed a reassuring grin to Danny.

Veemon grinned as well, "Onwards to battle!" he cried as the two beast Digimon took off at top speed, in total silence towards Seraphimon's Castle.

A large battle had erupted outside the gates to the magnificent castle. Anzenmon leapt back and drew her spear. Kendogarurumon charged forward, "Lupine Laser!" The large, white, wolf cyborg unleashed a blinding white laser at Crusadermon.

The tall magenta knight jumped out of the way. Anzenmon sprinted and jumped onto Kendogarurumon's back, and then into the air. She raised her spear, "Life Spear!" She cried and launched it at the unsuspecting Crusadermon.

Crusadermon winced as the spear pierced her armor. "Insolent brat!" She hissed, "Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon vanished and began to speed around Anzenmon, attacking the life warrior with the golden ribbons on her armor.

"Amethyst Flare!" Bright purple flames engulfed Crusadermon, letting Anzenmon fall back to the earth. Kouichi, JP and Zoe looked to see Kureimon and BurningGreymon racing towards them. BurningGreymon dove through the air and caught Anzenmon on his back.

She flashed him a thankful smile and jumped off his back with Veemon by her side. She stood up and drew her spear again, ready to fight. Kureimon lowered his head and growled. Kendogarurumon and BurningGreymon positioned themselves into battle stances.

Dynasmon chuckled, "Pathetic humans." He charged forward and rammed into Kendogarurumon. BurningGreymon turned and tackled Dynasmon. The three Digimon struggled for a bit until Dynasmon shoved Kendogarurumon out of his way.

"DNA Disintegrator!" Blue and Red beams shot out of Dynasmon's hands towards the Warriors of Flame and Light.

Kendogarurumon and BurningGreymon attacked in tandem. "Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon hurled a large wave of fire at Dynasmon. "Lupine Laser!" Kendogarurumon launched his blinding white laser beam at Dynasmon. The attacks collided with Dynasmon's attack and a small explosion erupted.

Kureimon and Anzenmon launched forward and charged Crusadermon. Anzenmon rode on Kureimon's back and held her spear out in a joust like fashion.

Kureimon roared and picked up speed. "Amethyst Flare!" He cried as he breathed the majestic purple flames. "Life Spear!"Anzenmon flung her spear through the flames, which ignited the spear with the violet blaze. Crusadermon was hit squarely in the chest.

While the legendary warriors fought, the remaining three chosen children cornered the Blackgatomon. Veemon joined them, seeing as he was more in the way of the others battling. Zoe had managed to reclaim her D-Tector thanks to Veemon's arrival.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Kazemon!" the fairy Digimon hovered above the black cat Digimon. Blackgatomon grinned evilly and leapt at Kazemon. Kazemon dodged and threw a punch at the little cat. Kouichi's D-Tector fell from the cat Digimon's grasp.

"Go help the others." JP told Kouichi, "I'll help Z with this furball." As he spoke, JP's D-Tector fell from Blackgatomon's claws. Kouichi glanced at Kazemon fleetingly.

She grinned, "Go on Kouichi! You too JP, I can handle her!" she encouraged. Blackgatomon shuddered with rage when she righted herself. Kouichi sprinted towards the others. JP hung back unsure if he should leave Zoe on her own.

"I'm with you Kazemon!" Veemon said aggressively, readying for a fight. Kazemon smiled and focused on the dark cat Digimon. JP made up his mind and went to join the others, digivolving to Beetlemon as he left.

"Slide Evolution! Ladydevimon!" A dark angel Digimon replaced the Blackgatomon. She had long razor claws and a wicked smile. "Let's dance!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! Jägerlöwemon!" Kouichi beast spirit evolved and joined the fray against the Royal Knights. Kendogarurumon looked exhausted as he struggled back to his feet. That last explosion did some damage.

"Need some help brother?" Kouichi asked lightly. Kendogarurumon mock glared at Jägerlöwemon.

"I'm fine." Kouji replied heatedly. Jägerlöwemon snorted a laugh. Anzenmon came sprinting over as Jägerlöwemon took off into the raging battle.

She looked over Kendogarurumon with concern, "Are you hurt?" She asked. Her violet eyes searched for deception in Kendogarurumon's eyes.

"Nah, just really tired." They heard the shout of a Pyro Barrage and an Amethyst Flare. Kendogarurumon and Anzenmon watched as Kureimon and BurningGreymon trapped Crusadermon in an inferno of scarlet, gold and lilac flames.

"Healing Mist." Anzenmon healed Kendogarurumon's wounds and went to return to the fight, "You coming?" Kendogarurumon leapt to his feet with renewed vigor and charged into the fray with Anzenmon beside him.

"Slide Evolution! Zephyrmon!"

"Go get her Zephyrmon!" Veemon cheered from the ground below.

Ladydevimon glowered at the legendary warrior. She flew up into the air and made a feeble escape attempt. Zephyrmon darted after her. The fight remained mostly air born, leaving Veemon to cheer Zephyrmon on.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon brewed up strong pink tinted winds, and hurled them at Ladydevimon. Ladydevimon dove out of the way and towards the other raging battle. Zephyrmon dove after her but stopped and watched the battle, becoming thoroughly distracted. The boys and Sam seemed to be struggling against Dynasmon and Crusadermon.

Ladydevimon shot up behind Zephyrmon, "Darkness Wave!"

Zephyrmon was struck in the back and plummeted to the earth. She struggled to regain herself. She managed to pull out of the fall just before she collided with Anzenmon.

"Sorry!" She cried before shooting back into the sky. Anzenmon watched as Zephyrmon rammed Ladydevimon at top speed. Ladydevimon fell from the sky. Anzenmon frowned as she tried to help the boys, healing them often. She was the weakest link in the group. She didn't have her beast spirit. She was a liability to them, especially Danny. He was more than determined to keep her safe. Anzenmon groaned in frustration. She knew if she was in danger, the others would put themselves in the way to keep her safe.

_There has to be a way…_ she thought bitterly to herself. "There has to be!" She shouted. A sound from the trees behind her, made the digital Warrior of Life jump.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anzenmon saw something racing towards the battle. It was large, blue, and fast. It leapt out of the trees and landed beside Anzenmon. It was tall and resembled a tiger. Its legs were long and it had huge paws. It had bright white diamond shaped stripes, and two tails swishing dangerously. Its eyes glowed white as it stared at Anzenmon.

Something seemed to click in Anzenmon's mind, this was her beast spirit. She held out her D-Tector towards the great beast. The creature allowed itself to be absorbed into the light blue and gray device.

"Slide Evolution! Tigressmon!" Sam felt the power of her beast spirit surge around her body and transform. She looked at the battle and smirked, she had the element of surprise.

She growled and leapt into the fray charging headlong into Crusadermon. "Tiger Claws!" She raised her massive paws and extended four long, sharp talons. She struck Crusadermon's pink armor, and pierced it. The five boys looked up from their struggles with Dynasmon to see the blue tiger Digimon strike.

"Sam!" Kureimon asked incredulously.

Tigressmon flashed him a sly grin. "Roar of the Heavens!" She roared as shocks and vibrations pelted through the air towards Crusadermon.

Kureimon caught what she was doing and added his attack, "Roar of the Underworld!" Shockwaves rippled through the ground towards Crusadermon. The attacks joined together and slammed into Crusadermon. The pink Royal Knight collapsed into a heap. Her data ring appeared.

This gave the others the will to fight on with Dynasmon. Tigressmon ran to join the others while Kureimon dedigivolved back to Ryumon. "Fractal Code, Digitize!" Ryumon smirked as he saw the image of Crusadermon on his D-Tector.

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

A pair of axes whirled over head, striking Dynasmon. Those were quickly followed by seven bright stars of light which struck Dynasmon. Ryumon whipped his head in the direction of the Castle and saw Korikakumon and Seraphimon standing at the gates.

Dynasmon growled and decided now was the time to retreat. "Ladydevimon!" He called, but she did not answer. Zephyrmon flew towards the scene of the battle with Veemon trailing on the ground below. Her eyes looked triumphant. Dynasmon snorted in disbelief. His comrade and his servant were defeated.

"We shall dance this duel again Legendary Warriors!" Dynasmon called as he vanished in a wisp of purple smoke.

The eight chosen children reverted to human form and promptly collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Well everyone except Tommy who arrived late with Seraphimon.

Seraphimon brought the children into his castle and left them to rest for a while.

"You guys looked like you were having a tough time fighting." Tommy commented while the other seven warriors relaxed in a large room. The walls were made of sleek green and magenta crystal. The room was furnished with comfortable chairs and cushions.

"We were taken by surprise. It was a good thing we sent you ahead, and that Takuya and Danny showed up. Back together again…" Kouji said lightly, closing his eyes.

Danny glanced at Sam. Her eyes were closed too and she looked to be asleep.

"Hey Takuya. Who's your friend?" Kouichi asked, indicating Veemon.

Veemon jumped up happily. "I'm Veemon! Danny and Takuya rescued me a while back. I decided to tag along because I know the lay of the land better!"

JP grinned, "Good to have ya, We're good at getting lost!"

"So are they!" Veemon said pointing at Danny and Takuya, earning annoyed glares from both.

Takuya spoke up, changing the topic, "So that's everyone now. We all have our Beast spirits." He grinned at Danny. Danny smiled back weakly.

"Yeah" JP said softly.

Zoe looked over at the seemingly sleeping Sam. "Sam?"

The girl in question opened one eye lid, "Yeah?"

"How did you get your Beast Spirit?"

Everyone in the room perked up immediately. They didn't see Sam obtain her Beast Spirit… they had been preoccupied with Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Ladydevimon.

Sam sat up and opened her eyes all the way, "It just came… I desperately wanted to help you guys and it came running."

Kouichi blinked, "You called it yourself?"

"I guess it works like that. Since, she needed its help badly enough" Zoe explained, "It came to her. Kind of like how ours appeared in dire situations." She threw a glance to Takuya. Takuya looked away pretending not to see.

"How come she controlled it so quickly though?" Danny asked, "Mine went psycho…" he added quietly.

Zoe smiled, "Takuya lost control of his at first too. Don't worry about it Danny."

"Maybe Seraphimon knows…" Tommy suggested

"Maybe it was just a need; like when I first received Zephyrmon. I needed to fly faster, and protect these goofballs… Minus Kouichi of course."

Kouichi smiled softly. Sam put her elbows on her knees, and rested her chin in her hands. "You guys never did explain how you ended up meeting Kouichi."

The original six chosen exchanged uneasy glances. It was a sensitive topic, particularly to the twins.

Kouji sighed, "I guess we owe you an explanation. Do you want me to tell it or do you want to Kouichi?"

"I'll tell it. But feel free to add anything." Kouichi said with a smile.

"It started back before we came to the digital world. I discovered I had a twin brother from my grandmother, who was dying in the hospital. I found Kouji and followed him around, learned about his habits, hobbies and family. I wanted to go up and introduce myself, but I never had the courage. Plus I thought it was a bit weird to introduce yourself as someone's long lost twin. My mother never knew what I was doing… Well one day I followed Kouji onto a train. I decided I was finally going to meet him. We reached Shibuya Station and Kouji had vanished from my view. Then I saw him board an elevator.

"The doors shut before I got to it and I saw that the elevator was going down, so I rushed to the stairs. I slipped and I fell. Somehow I ended up in the Digital World. I was told lies by the then evil Cherubimon. He gave me the tainted Spirit of Darkness, and I set out with the mindset that Kouji was evil and had to be destroyed. I also lost my human memories."

"Harsh." Danny whispered.

"After many encounters I realized I had a connection to Kouji. Sometime later, Kouji and Takuya purified my spirits and I joined the team."

"Then in the final battle against Lucemon, Kouichi sacrificed himself to save the rest of us." Kouji added, "He entered the Digital World as a spirit with no physical form. Like when the rest of us were badly hurt, our data ring would appear. Kouichi's wouldn't."

Danny and Sam nodded in understanding. "That sounds awful." Sam said softly.

Takuya started again, "When we returned to the human world, we found where Kouichi had fallen and went to the hospital. It was a miracle he survived."

Silence lingered. That wasn't a particularly fond memory for the original Chosen. Seraphimon reentered, being tailed by an elegant female angel Digimon and a tall lavender rabbit Digimon.

Seraphimon beckoned them forward, "I'm sure the original Digidestined remember Salamon and Lopmon." He gestured to the angel first then the rabbit.

"It's Angewomon and Antylamon now." Antylamon pointed out with a smile.

Angewomon walked over to the Digidestined, bowing her head, "We have much to thank you for; you saved our world and restored it to its former glory."

Antylamon joined Angewomon. "I am glad to see you got our message. You've already found your human and beast spirits, not to mention both bearers of the Cycle."

"Will someone please explain that? What's with this Cycle and Balance?" Zoe asked, "What does it mean?"

Seraphimon stepped forward, "Perhaps it is time you knew…" he said solemnly.

Takuya and Kouji exchanged confused glances. "Knew what?"

"The Cycle, The Balance, and The Harmony… They are the three key things to the peace and order of the Digital World. The Balance are the keepers of peace. The Legendary Warriors are the Balance as they each represent one of the elements. They keep things in check." Antylamon explained.

Angewomon took over, "The Harmony are three very powerful Digimon who have power over Time, Space, and Emotion; much like the Warriors have power over the elements. Those Digimon watch over the world; guiding it and serving as its observers."

"The Cycle is perhaps the most important part," Seraphimon began, "The Cycle is Life and Death. Neither can go on without the other. Life cannot exist without Death removing old things. Death cannot exist without Life to create things. You two possess more power than either of you realize, More than all ten of the Legendary warriors combined. You two are the key to winning this war."

Danny and Sam gaped at the celestial Digimon. The original Chosen children gazed at their new teammates in awe. They held more power than the original ten warriors… More than EmperorGreymon and Magnagarurumon… maybe more than Susanoomon.

"Is that why- I couldn't control Kureimon for a while?" Danny asked quietly.

"Or why I couldn't Spirit evolve until Danny had his spirit?"

Seraphimon glanced at Danny, "Perhaps. As I said, one cannot exist without the other. The human spirit of Life remained dormant until the human spirit of Death was awoken, despite having been in your possession. You needed both the Yin and Yang of the cycle to use it. As for the Beast of Death, it had no yin to its yang, throwing it off kilter and making Kureimon highly uncontrollable."

* * *

**(This last part is one that should have been the climax- There is a missing section that was never written detailing the fight between Magnamon and Beelzemon- so uh... use your imagination.)**

* * *

Beelzemon chuckled darkly, "This is the best you've got? A Veemon?" he laughed again, "You Digidestined are more pathetic than I thought."

The fallen warriors did not respond. They knew they were beaten. Beelzemon was too much for them. He was a Demon Lord and the best the team had were a handful of Beast Spirits… Nothing compared to the power of Susanoomon… Even still, Veemon stood before them, trying to protect his friends. "I won't let you hurt them!" he shouted defiantly.

"You think you can protect them! You think _**you**_ can beat me?" The demon lord roared with laughter.

Kouichi lifted his head up weakly, "Veemon, it's over. They've won…"

"We can't give up! Evil can't win! It's not over yet!" Veemon growled desperately, his eyes furrowed with determination. The other chosen watched the small blue Digimon. How could he still want to fight on? Beelzemon took all their attacks and destroyed them. There wasn't any hope left…

Sam glanced at Danny, who never gave up when it came to fighting evil. "We need a miracle…" she whispered. Danny looked at her; they did need a miracle, now more than ever. Veemon took a step towards Beelzemon.

"I will defeat you. As long as the chosen ones believe it, I will defeat you." He turned his head, hoping to see the warriors ready to cheer him on. He was shocked to see them still defeated, lost in despair. "You don't believe I can do it…" he said in disbelief, looking at the doubtful faces of his friends.

Danny pushed himself upright, "I believe in you Veemon." He said weakly, putting the last of his strength into his voice.

"I believe in you too! You can do it Veemon!" Sam said with a determined smile. The other chosen looked at the warriors of Life and Death incredulously. Had they finally gone off the deep end?

"I believe in you…" Tommy said finally.

Kouichi nodded in agreement, "Me too."

Jo and Zoe nodded, "We had faith in you!"

"Kick his butt Veemon!" Kouji and Takuya shouted together.

Beelzemon couldn't control his laughter, "You're all mental! You think he, a rookie, can defeat me, a Demon Lord! Keep dreaming!"

Power surged through the chosen children's darkened D-Tectors. Light shot out of all eight screens and hit Veemon, engulfing him in light. "You needed a miracle? One miracle coming right up! Veemon Armor Digivolve to…"

The small blue Digimon grew in size as shimmering golden armor formed around his muscular body.

"Magnamon! The Radiance of Miracles!" the armor Digimon faced Beelzemon, fists clenched.

The warriors looked on in shock, "Did we do that!"

"This just got interesting…" Beelzemon said with an evil grin. Magnamon growled, lashing his tail viciously. Beelzemon raised his shotguns. "Double Impact!"

**MISSING BATTLE GOES HERE**

Magnamon crashed into the ground, leaving a giant dent in the earth. Danny pulled himself to his feet, going to the fallen armor Digimon's side.

"Magnamon!" The dust settled around the large warrior. His armor was dented and scratched. Deep gashes adorned his exposed skin.

Magnamon looked up at Danny weakly, "Young warrior…" he rasped. Tears pricked at Danny's eyes, "Do not fret… I- I managed to take some spirits from Beelzemon." He extended one hand towards Danny, revealing the spirits of Life and Death, "With the last of my strength, I will make it so you are stronger than ever before. You'll have powers only two others possessed…"

"Magnamon…" Danny whispered softly, as the Digimon began to dissolve.

"Good luck… I have faith in you like you did in me." Magnamon dissolved entirely, leaving Danny clutching the spirits of Life and Death in his hands. (13th reflection)

Danny fought back tears as the Digimon's data dissipated. Danny turned towards Beelzemon, fury building in his body. Tears stung at his eyes, as his D-Tector whirred back to life. He held it up towards Beelzemon. "It ends now!" He challenged.

Beelzemon snorted with laughter. "And who's going to stop me?" he retorted in a mocking tone.

"I am!" Danny shouted. His D-Tector lit up with blinding light. Data swirled around the boy's hand, "Execute Now! FUSION EVOLUTION!"

A renewed sense of power surged into Danny's body as his Human and Beast Spirits Ryumon and Kureimon joined together as one, unified power. His body became more muscular like Kureimon, although his shape was human like Ryumon. A pair of dragon like wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. Brilliant armor formed around his chest, arms and legs. A helmet, similar to Ryumon's formed around his head.

He opened his eyes, revealing glowing green irises. He grasped a long sword floating in front of him. He leapt into the air taking a fighter's stance. "Zuruimon!" the fused warrior of Death declared.

The other Digidestined stared up at the fused warrior in awe.

* * *

Sadly- The End. I hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted and be sure to keep an eye out for the revised version- WITHOUT TEMPLES AND RIDDLES!


End file.
